To Love Tsu
by tigrun
Summary: Tsuna, the new don of Vongola,is being forced to transfer to the school of his cousin by Reborn, because he depends too much on his guardians. He is going to be confronted with another weird story, can he really tame aliens, assassins, normal girls, and Momo's schemes? Stay tuned on how he is going to survived in such a school.
1. Prologue

**To Love Tsu Prologue**

 **Tsuna: Why do you need to create another story about me and making a harem?**

 **Tigrun: First because it is fun, and second you earned the chance of becoming the hero of a harem story.**

 **Gokudera: You are absolutely right. Juudaïme is that awesome, girls should throw themselves at Boss' feet.**

 **Yamamoto: Hayato is right, you are that awesome Tsuna.**

 **Haru: Haru is happy other girls will notice how awesome is Tsuna-san, but Haru doesn't want to share Tsuna with other girls except Kyoko and Chrome.**

 **Kyoko and Chrome: (*blushing*)**

 **Kyoko: What do you mean, Haru?**

 **Chrome: Y-Yeah...**

 **Haru: Don't lie, I know you guys love him as I do. There is no shame about that, Tsuna-san is that awesome. I accepted you gals in his harem as his first wives, but I will govern over that harem as the top dog, because I will be Tsuna's first wife.**

 **Tsuna: (*blushing*) What do you mean, Haru?**

 **Kyoko: Nothing, Tsu-kun!**

 **Haru: (*Cue to a smirk*)**

 **Tsuna: Tsu-kun?**

 **Kyoko: Nothing!**

 **Hibari: Stop crowding, herbivores and omnivore and do the disclaimer.**

 **Tsuna: Hibari?!**

 **Tigrun: I call him to finish, and to calm you guys down.**

 **Tsuna: Okay, then disclaimer time: Tigrun doesn't own Katekyo hitman reborn and To love ru and none of the character from those stories. He only owns the story**

 **(** _ **God's POV) (*meaning mine and not any character's POV*)**_

Haruna was beyond happy walking towards her school in her uniform, she was going to see her cousin, a year younger than her after so long. She will bring him to Rito's house, he would be happy to see him, Mikan too. She had a crush on him when they first met.

She hoped he still looked as cute as he did before. Last time they met, he was scared by a little dog, it made him so cute. It is too bad her favourite aunt isn't coming. She wanted to eat her fabulous cooking. Every time she went to their house, she had a lot of fun. She hoped he hasn't grownlike the other guys in her classroom, 'he should stay innocent as he was and not become a pervert'.

The other good thing is that he was being transferred to her class for a undetermined time. She is going to see him in class as the new transfer student: ' Awesome!' She exclaimed in her thought.

Her friends saw her and greeted her as she entered the school: "Did you hear? We are having a new transfer student in our class and for one time, it is a boy." exclaimed her best friends.

"Yeah, I know." She told them smiling, her friends not noticing her attitude, the girls just hoped to have a handsome boy.

They entered the class to see Rito, his perverted friend (* I don't remember his name, and I like this name since he is such a pervert*) and Lala who greeted her and her friends.

"Goodmorning Rito-kun, Lala-san and everyone!" She greeted them.

"Haruna, did you hear about the new student?" Lala-san greeted back.

"Yeah, I know him." She told her alien immmediatly paid more attention to the conversation and stop daydreaming about about his future with Haruna

"What do you mean by that?" Lala-san asked intrigued in the person Haruna knew.

"You will have to wait and see." Haruna told them over happy annoying her friends because she normally wouldn't act like that and not tell them about the new guy.

Before anyone had the chance to ask her some questions. The teacher came and asked them to sit to their table:

"I know you all have heard the rumors of the new student, and if you heard righ, it is a boy transferred from Namimori but you probably don't know that he is a year younger than you guys and he is an aquauntaince and that is why she will be taking care of her." He looked directly at her: "You will show him around and protect him since as you know he is a younger than normal highschooler." He turned towards the door and said: "You can enter and present yourself."

The door opened, a not so tall boy entered which an ungravited brown hair gaining him a few centimeter (* or inches, depends where you came from*). He seemed like a boy who was the target of bully.

Lala seemed to feel a different aura from him than she felt from any other humans. It reminded him the aura of his father but it was alsoa mix with the aura of Rito and others' auras she didn't know but they seemed to be powerful. She was interested in him but not in the same way as she did with Rito.

"My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, it is nice to meet you all." He introduced himself without shuttering or Reborn would have found a way to know and kill him which made him shivered at the thought.

"You can seat to the desk at the last row next to the window." The teacher told him so he could begin his lesson.

After he sat down, he had a hard time following the lesson, it was a little too advance for him but he was able to keep up because of the torture, no the tutoring of Reborn. Anyways he was happy to have a break at lunch as the beel rang, he was going to rest for awhile but fate had decided to be like his tor-no tutor, Reborn.

"Tsu-kun, do you want to eat lunch us?" Haruna asked her beloved cousin which intrigued every student.

'Haru-nee hasn't changed, good thing.' He thought as he looked in his backpack to see that his lunch was missing.

'Reborn is going to kill me!HIIIEEEE!'"Sorry, I think I forgot my lunch, can you tell me where is the cafeteria?" He asked his cousin.

'He really didn't change.' Haruna thought smiling while everybody thought he was an airhead.

"Yeah, of course, follow me." Haruna told him as they heard a loud fight with "Baka-onna!" "Deliquent!"being heard a lot. A male and a female were fighting. Immediatly Tsuna recognized the male voice, while every other perseon knew the female voice. He wanted to see what was happening. Tsuna ran towards the voice, Haruna followed to see what was happening, and if her friend was alright. Rito and thee others followed them worried about the noise and the new student.

They all arrived at the scene, and saw a screaming match between a girl who id known to represent the discipline committee, Yui Kotegawa and a boy who looked like a delinquent without the school uniform. He had silver hair and electric green eyes who seemed pissed off.

"I need to pass, so let me pass before I bomb you Baka-onna!" The boy said beginning searching something in his pocket.

Tsuna knew it was time to interfere before the school got destroyed:

"Gokudera-kun, stop it." He told him with a serious voice which surprised everyone that he could emitted a voice with so much authority towards a dangerous delinquent, even Haruna was a little bit surprised at the tone of his voice.

The delinquent stopped whatever he was doing and had a 180° change of personnality from pissed off to ridiculously happy like a puppy. Some people could have swear they saw a dog's tail and ears grow.

"Juudaïme!" Gokudera yelled happily,"I brought your lunch, it seemed you forgot it, Mama told me that. I was happy as your right hand to come and bring it to you so you wouldn't en up hungry."

"Hayato-kun." Tsuna said in a sweet voice, everyone else was surprised at the tone of voice , they sweared they saw flowers in the background behind him. But Gokudera knew that if he cll someone by their first name was bad news for him or any member of mafia. "Why are you here trepassing and not in class?"

Gookudera shivered at the sweet voice and tried to find words to explain the situation, but people around them couldn't understand how can a delinquent such as him was intimitated by what seemed to be a weak boy. Even Yui began to be interested in the new boy but she was still pissed off that someone who isn't part if the school is trepassing in the school.

"You know him? Do you know what crime he is guilty of?" Yui asked with a fierce voice. Gokudera almost jumped and bombed her for her disrespect at Juudaïme but Tsuna glared at him. Hayato went to his emo corner for disappointing his Juudaïme.

Tsuna told Yui: "Sorry for the inconvenience, I will promise you it won't happen again." He glared at him.

Yui was surprised to see the young boy being civil and apologizing for his friend as if he was his boss.

"Hayato, go back to Namimori and tell everyone I am fine." He told the delinquent who accepted the mission as he said: "I won't dissappoint you!" and left not before leaving the lunch to Tsuna.

"Tsu-kun, your friend is handsome. You never told about him." Haruna told him smiling and happy that her cousin found some friends who will do whatever they can do to protect him, not caring about how that the friend was like a delinquent.

"A lot of things happened last year, I will tell you another time Haruna-chan." He told her not using his nickname for not wanting to embarrassed her with it.

Haruna frowned at the lack of the usual nickname but said nothing. "Since you have your lunch, let's eat." She told him as she dragged him towards their classroom. You wondered about the new boy as well as everyone.

The rest of the day was normal, well as normal as it can be, they learned more about the new boy: He was not smart, not athletic and clumsy almost useless but nobody dare to bully because of his relation with Haruna.

At the end of the day, everyone wasn't towards their house or to their clubs. Lala had invited Haruna and Yui to Rito's house. To Rito's displeasure, Haruna insisted that Tsunayoshi came along.

Tsuna sensed that he wasn't welcome because of the glare that it seemed Rito send his way. He understood rapidly that he was in love with his cousin.

Haruna reassured him that he was welcome to come. He added in his ears that there was going to be a surprise for him waiting for him there.

It seemed she didn't mind dragging her cousin into the crazy alien messes. She just had the same innocent mind as Nana Sawada.

Yui was wondering more about the boy and his relations. He knew Haruna, a sweet griil, and an annoying delinquent and it seemed he meant a lot for the both of them. She will need to learn more about him to judge him. She just hope he wasn't a pervert like Rito or wouldn't end up perverted by hanging around Rito and his gang.

Lala was wondering about him too. She was going to learn more about with this situation. They finally arrived at Rito's house after Tsuna being inspected by the two girls, Yui and Lala, and being glared at jealously by Rito. The pervert didn't come because he had some hitting on some girls.

 **Tigrun:Hope you all enjoy this story, please review, follow and favor.**

 **Tsuna: Why do I have a guy already hating me? HHIIIIEEEE!**

 **Haru: No girls are interested in him, that is good news for now.**


	2. Chapter 1

**To Love Tsu** **Chapter 1:**

 **Tsuna: hey, everyone how are you guys doing?**

 **Tigrun: I have being point out that my english isn't great, so I am looking for a beta reader for this story and for Mahou Tsuna Vongola. If anyone want, please PM me.**

 **Yamamoto: Tigrun isn't really a great writer in French or in English, He already suck in litterature, so the critics he receive, he took it great.**

 **Gokudera: Don't be shy or I will bombed you guys.**

 **Yamamoto: Hayato please be nice, you can all tell us what you think of our story, honestly.**

 **Ryohei: EXTREME! PLEASE KEEP US UPDATED.**

 **Haruna: Hey, Tsu-kun and his friends.**

 **Tsuna: What are you doing here Haru-nee?**

 **Haruna: You finally called me by my old nickname, Tsu-kun**

 **Gokudera: The cousin of Juudaïme, it is good to see you.**

 **Yamamoto: It is nice to meet you, can I call by the same nickname ass Tsuna called you?**

 **Haruna: It is nice to meet you too, Hayato and Takeshi, and yes you can call me by the same nickname, any friend of my cousin is like a little brother to me.**

 **Yamamoto: That is great, Haru-nee.**

 **Tsuna: You haven'tanswered my question, Haru-nee.**

 **Haruna: I am here to do the disclaimer, so it is the time for the disclaimer:Tigrun doesn't own Katekyo hitman reborn and To love ru and none of the character from those stories. He only owns the story.**

 **Tigrun: Thanks for doing that, Haruna.**

 **Haruna: It was awesome, and thanks for reuniting Tsu-kun and me.**

 _ **Previously:**_

 _ **It seemed she didn't mind dragging her cousin into the crazy alien messes. She just had the same innocent mind as Nana Sawada.**_

 _ **Yui was wondering more about the boy and his relations. He knew Haruna, a sweet griil, and an annoying delinquent and it seemed he meant a lot for the both of them. She will need to learn more about him to judge him. She just hope he wasn't a pervert like Rito or wouldn't end up perverted by hanging around Rito and his gang.**_

 _ **Lala was wondering about him too. She was going to learn more about with this situation. They finally arrived at Rito's house after Tsuna being inspected by the two girls, Yui and Lala, and being glared at jealously by Rito. The pervert didn't come because he had some hitting on some girls.**_

 **(** _ **God's POV) (*meaning mine and not any character's POV*)**_

When they enterred, they were greeted by the voice of Mikan:

"Tadaima!" They said.

"Okaerinasai!"Mikan told them.

"We have some guests." Lala told her future step-sister.

"Who is it?" Mikan asked expecting as always girls because of his perverted brother.

"Haruna-chan, Yui-san and an **acquaintance of Haruna**." Rito told her with some kind of malice in his words.

"An acquaintance?" Mikan asked wondering about the attitude of her brother.

"A **male** acquaintance ." Rito told her with some hate in the word male that he is used before.

Mikan, being intrigued, went to see the male acquaintance for a change. She truly wondered what kind of person, it will be that irritated her brother that much. She was kind of worried that he was like her brother's best friend or maybe he was irritated for another reason since Haruna was here, or maybe she was thinking too much, she will see what kind of the person he is when she see him.

As Mikan sat up from the couch she was sitting in the living room with Yami who was silently eating pastry fishes. The assassin wondered if she needed to kill that person or not. That depends on how decent he will act. Yami slowly followed her to judge the newcomer.

The two of them finally arrived at the front door to see the usual guests and one defying brown familiar hair's boy. He seemed like a fragile boy who could easily be frightened by her glare. So Yami knew that if she had to, she could take him, but it seemed that something was different about him. She didn't if it was a different aura or some power leaking from him, it certainly made her uneasy and on her guard.

As Mikan saw the boy and that familiar hair that no two people had in the world, she thought back at her childhood friend who always came with Haruna when he was around. She dearly hoped it was him:

"Is that you Tsuna-kun?" She asked hopefully.

"Yeah, it is me and you are..." Tsuna knew he knew that girl, he had that girl name in the tip of his tongues: "Mikan! " He remembered and blushed because of his outburst, and then flashed his usual good nature smile and told her: "Long time no see."

Mikan blushed shightly, Haruna smiled at that touching reunion.

"Tsuna-kun, it is really you." Mikan said with a big smile and with a eyes a little humid. "It really has been a long time."

"You know him, Mikan?" Yami, Rito, Lala and Yui asked her.

Haruna answered for mikan: "Of course, the two of them knows each other. Tsu-kun used to come and play all the time he was in the city with Mikan. Mikan was so happy every time Tsuna came and was depressed when he left." Haruna finished while looking at Mikan who was kind of blushing heavier that before.

"Yeah, last time I came here was 4 years ago. I really missed my first friend. I have so much to talk about with you, I hope you will still like talking with me like you did back we were friends." Tsuna asked Mikan.

Mikan quickly answered: "Of course, you were and still is one of my most precious friend with Yami. It is given that I will still like talking with you."

"Yami? Who is that?" Tsuna asked her, happily knowing his first friend also made important friends while he was away like he did since Reborn arrived. He smiledeven more as ge thought about his friend and his guardians

"Yami is me" Yami told him in a fierce voice still not trusting him because of her uneasy feeling. Since she is an assassin, she still relied on her instinct

Tsuna turned to her, and bowed: "Thank you for taking care of my first and one of my most precious friend. I am sure she mean a lot to you, that is just the way she is. I am glad you met her, you may not only improve her life but yours too because she is a keeper." He told her as he flashed his signature smile, Yami and Mikan blushed because of his speech and his smile.

Haruna smiled hearing that, it was like he was saying Mikan was a keeper as a girlfriend and a wife, she squierked in her mind of course, or everyoe would have being deaf.

"You are welcome, She is really a good friend." Yami told him shyly with her little voice like always. 'Maybe I don't need to assassinate this man' She thought not knowing what to think about this boy. Because of his smile, her uneasy feeling went away, it was like her instinct was telling that he went from dangerous to overfriendly towards him.

"Thanks you guys for the compliment." Mikan told the two of them with a small voice still having a red face that could easily put a tomato to shame.

The other people in the room were watching the situation with a smile, but people still wanted to know about Haruna relationship with the new boy. So Yui asked her: "Now that we know the relationship between Tsuna and Mikan, what is your relationship with him?"

Haruna turrned to Rito, "Don't you know remember Rito?" She was kind of dissappointed in Rito if he didn't remember her favourite cousin, as she pouted which made her cute Rito thought.

Rito had hard time figuring out who was Tsuna. He tried to remember about each time Haruna came over. He remembered the little shy boy who always hide behind her. 'His nickname that he was called by Haruna was Tsu-kun, as he called her Haru-nee. But his real name was Tsunayoshi.' He also remembered Tsunayoshi's mother, whose food wass the most delicious food he ate, she taught Mikan cooking when she asked for it. He didn't really why she needed to learn that, but he kind of knew it was linked to Tsuna.

"I remember now, he came a lot until four years ago. He always played with Mikan, and Mikan was always overexited when he came." Riko remembered about him, good thing Mikan and Tsuna couldn't hear what he said or they would be blushing and Mikan would be screaming at her brother.

"It is good thing that you finally remember him, I was getting a little bit worried you forgot my favorite cousin, especially since he is going to stay for awhile, I want him to make some friends in the school. He had some hard time before in his school. He was bullied in his old school, he didn't have any friend before." Haruna told him, but tehn she thought about the silver hair delinquent same thing for Rito, Lala and Yui.

"If he didn't have any friend in his lod school, who was this arrogant delinquent?" Yui asked her friend.

"I really don't know, I didn't talk to him for a year or two , so I don't really who he was,. I was going to ask him later, but we can ask him right now." Haruna said wondering the same thing. People couldn't realized at his school how wonderful was Tsuna, did people finally understand how awesome was Tsuna.

"Who are you guys talking about?" Pink hair that arrived to her shoulders' alien girl, with a dressed sexy that showed her attributes, asked as she came downstairs with a pink haired girl with twin ponytail who wore something quite different than the other girl. There was also a girl who had red hair with a ponytail who had the same outfit as Yami.

"Hey Momo, Mei and Nana, How have you been?" Haruna asked with a smile.

Rito was kind of worried that Momo had something planned or would do something to Tsuna. Well now that he knowed who was Tsuna, he isn't mad at him and was going to be a little portective of him just like he did four years ago, of course since he is going to marry Haruna, and Tsuna will become family. Four years ago, he was enough close to Tsuna to consider him his little brother. Riko even had Tsuna call him once 'Rito-nii', he was so happy.

As they came downstairs, they saw Tsuna. Nana immediately glare at the boy because for her any boys who come to this house are perverts.

Momo also glared for a different reason, she didn't like the idea of having a boy around Rito, he might scoop up some girls and take them from Rito's harem. She tolerated his perverted friend Saru because let's think straight he can't get any girl that stays around Rito, but she couldn't tolerate another one.

Mei was behaving totally different especially since she saw that Yami was actually BLUSHING next to the new guy. She immediately thought this guy was going to fun to have around. Plus she needed to report to Nemesis about that. She also thought that this boy wasn't just some weak boy, she was going to investigate every inches of his body and maybe make him licked every inches of her body **(This is weird to write that, it is my first time writing that sort of things but it fits the universe of To love Ru, don't you think guys?)**

"Who is this boy?" Mei asked a little too nicely with some seductive tone in her voice as she licked her lips.

Tsuna shivered a little at the two glares that his hyper intuition told him about but mostly at the girl who was devouring him with her eyes. He quickly hid behind Mikan. He asked her quietly but terrified:

"Who are they? I don't know why two of them are glaring at me and the last one looking wierdly at me."

Truth be told, Tsuna was not use to the look the red hair girl gave him, Haru, Kyoko and Chrome never gave this kind of look. They had a look similar to that when they saw him in his trouser. **( I will do that story in a omake.)**

"They are Mei, Yami's younger sister, and Momo and Nana, Lala's younger sisters."Mikan told him, smiling at the behaviour of her friend, he has changed. He was still a little cub. "Their behaviour is normal for them, I will tell you later about it."

Haruna smiled at her cousin's reaction, he really hadn't change. But she was still worried about him a little because of the look the two twins send his way, but mostly because of the look Mei give his cousin.

Rito didn't want to bring his future cousin or maybe even little brother into the crazy alien life. He was worried about the look Mei gave him and didn't want to him to be part of Momo's crazy plan.

"He is-" Haruna said as they heard a noise outside the house.

 **What will happen? What is that noise? What is going to happen? Who will be part of Tsuna's harem? Stay tuned!**

 **Tigrun: Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews:**

 **Vail Ryuketsu- Don't worry, I will surely continue my story, I am happy that someone shared my feeling about Katekyo Hitman Reborn fanfiction: TOO MUCH YAOI! and too much discontinued story!**

 **Reviewer/raidriad-Thanks for the name of Rito's perverted friend.**

 **Knight of the Iron Hammer Vita- They has always similarities but there still a difference for me, because Tsuna is fighter, awesome and not a clumsy perverted ( he may become that in the story sometimes unlike Rito.)**

 **Stay tuned, follow, fave and review.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Tigrun:Hey everyone, how have you guys been?**

 **Tsuna: We truly missed youyou guys, even though it only have been less than a week.**

 **Mikan: That's is so true, I am just happy to be in the story.**

 **Haru: Not to be next to Tsuna, is that what you are saying?**

 **Mikan: *blushing* What do you mean?**

 **Haru:You are really cute, I accepted as part of his harem.**

 **Tsuna:*blushing* Stop saying that Haru.**

 **Mikan:*blushing* What do you mean by harem?**

 **Haru: Did you think you were the only girl who notice how awesome Tsuna is?**

 **Mikan:*blushing* I know I won't be the only one, but I think I am the first one to notice (*with some determination in her voice*)**

 **Haru: I accept you in his harem, however I want to you to remember who is the top dog.**

 **Mikan: (*with a dangerous low voice*) I won't accept that, since I am the first one to notice him, I should be the top dog.**

 **Tsuna: What is happening to Mikan?**

 **Tigrun: I may have spike her drink. :)**

 **Tsuna: WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?**

 **Tigrun: I can do what I want, I just use something Reborn gave me that will reveal the truth feeling of the one who drink it, and it seemed to work fine. (*cue to sadistic smile*)**

 **Tsuna: Why do I have weird people around me?**

 **Tigrun: It is time for the disclaimer so before you two girls get into a fight in my prologue of the chapter, can you, Mikan, do the disclaimer?**

 **Mikan: fine, so it is the time for the disclaimer:Tigrun doesn't own Katekyo hitman reborn and To love ru and none of the character from those stories. He only owns the story. Now back to the fight of the top dog in the harem**

 **Kyoko: Please don't fight you guys.**

 **Chrome: Y-Yeah, please d-don't fight.**

 **Haru: Kyoko and Chrome, you guys agree with me, right?**

 **Kyoko/Chrome: We also want to be the top dog.**

 **Tsuna: did you just spike their drinks too?!**

 **Tigrun: I may have (*as I drink my tea*), let's get down to our story.**

 _ **Previously:**_

" _ **They are Mei, Yami's younger sister, and Momo and Nana, Lala's younger sisters."Mikan told him, smiling at the behaviour of her friend, he has changed. He was still a little cub. "Their behaviour is normal for them, I will tell you later about it."**_

 _ **Haruna smiled at her cousin's reaction, he really hadn't change. But she was still worried about him a little because of the look the two twins send his way, but mostly because of the look Mei give his cousin.**_

 _ **Rito didn't want to bring his future cousin or maybe even little brother into the crazy alien life. He was worried about the look Mei gave him and didn't want to him to be part of Momo's crazy plan.**_

" _ **He is-" Haruna said as they heard a noise outside the house.**_

 _ **(God's POV) (*meaning mine and not any character's POV*)**_

The noise which was heard by everyone was followed by a similar noise, again and again. Some people were getting worried about the noise for a different reasons. One group of person were worried that it was alien related noise.

Tsuna knew it was mafia related when he identified the sound as two meta sword hitting each other, he just couldn't catch a break from mafia especially with Reborn, it always caught up to him. Sometimes he really wished he could decline the position and went back to his normal life but he could lose all his friends he wanted to protect. Tsuna went ouside and was followed by everyone.

They saw as they went outside two swordsmen battling each other, one wearing a weird armor with grey hair and a double edge sword and a young boy, about the same age as Tsuna but quite taller than him, with a goofy smile and a katana.

The usual occupants of the house knew the first swordsman who was known as the best swordsman of Lala's homeplanet, Zastin. No person were suppose to be on par with hiim but also giving him a hard time. This second swordsman was enjoying this exchange of swords, well it was what his smile seemed to say.

"Take this fight seriously!" demanded the alien swordsman to the human swordsman who laughed friendly.

"This is such a fun game, isn't it?" He responded with his same goofy smile.

"This isn't game!" Zastin yelled at him as the young group sweatdropped and thought the same thing.

Tsuna knew this goofy smile, this laught and this weird understanding of the situation, it was his left hand, his rain guardian, his best friend who will washed away all his sorrow and pain. It was Yamamoto Takeshi. And as always he was having fun fighting someone who was serious.

Everyone was really wondering about that amazing swordsman.

Tsuna walked towards the fight knowing that he wouldn't be heard, when Yamamoto is in a battle, he is always 100% in the battle even he is smiling.

People start to pay attention to Tsuna advancing towards the fight, he put on white mittens with 27 written on it in red.

Haruna and Mikan wanted to stop him but Yami and Yui stop the both of them, they could get hurt in the fight and they had a odd feeling about what Tsuna was going to do.

They watched him swallow two blue pills, then they saw run towards the battle. Mikan and Haruna's heart stopped beating has he run towards the battle.

Tsuna leaps to battle at a incredible speed that even Yami and Mei had to stay focused to follow himm. He dissappeared at the eyes of his cousin and his childhood friend.

He catched the two swords who were going to collided with hand which should be covered by white mittens but turned into red metalic guantlets. He said with a tone that didn't suit him with the personnality he showed to the alien gang: "Stop you two or I will forced to be your opponent."

The alien gang also noticed the orange eyes which seemed to frighten the great swordsman which seemed to see thought his very soul. But the other seemed to smile even mine at the sight of the boy. They feared he would try to fight him. Yami knew she may need to protect her new friend but did he really need any protection after what he did with his earlier speed?

This made Mei more interested int the new boy, he really became something unexpected, it made her wanting him more, to discover every inches of his body by fighthing him and by some others activities involving liking. She needed to report this to her master so she could give her a permission to fight him, she really wanted to and then if she win, she would make him her slave , and make him lick every thing she desired.

"Tsuna, you are really scary when you are like that." Yamamoto told him while his sword turned into a bamboo sword which surprised the alien of such technology.

"You are the ones who force me into this position, knowing that since you got serious, you wouldn't hear me out. So I had to get serious to stop you." He told him in his hyper dying will mode. As he turned to the alien swordsman who seemed to not understand what was happening: 'Who was that small boy? How strong was he?'

"Do you still want to battle?" Tsuna asked with coldness telling him that he should stop fighting or else. The boy was emitting a power similar to his king, maybe even more powerful. HE shivered as he understood he stood no chance against this boy younger than the future king Rito-sama: 'Seriously who was this boy?!' He thought/yelled as the spectators thought/asked.

Haruna really wondered when did her cute cousin became a handsome man? Plus he really is going to be successful with girls because of his two different personnality: cute and handsome.

Mikan admired the change personnality, her cute friend no longer needed protection, it seemed the roles could be reverse if she needed to be protected, from the alien business, like a princess. She blushed at the thought.

Momo was noticing the difference in the aura of the boy, he could really become an obstacle to her harem plan. But even so she felt attracted to him some way she didn't understand.

Nana didn't know what to think about that boy, he was strong enough to stop Zastin and another swordsman with a strenght equal or greater than the first. What was he?

Yami and Mei wanted to know about him and fight him.

Lala was overjoyed to meet such a interesting boy, he could help him test his inventions. Plus if everything goes to plan Tsuna will become Rito's little brother when he married Haruna and since she will marry him and Tsuna will be a little borther. She never had a little brother. She was so excited.

Rito couldn't do anything in front of the situation: the scaried little cub who he even considered as a brother in one point just become a dangerous lion showing his fangs to stop a fight. Tsuna become strongest than him, the realisation hit him greatly. He really need to become stronger and he could if Tsuna succeeded.

Yui knew one thing, she became to accept the young boy more and more. It was impressive how he took control of the situation this early and calmed down just like with the delinquent. She really wanted to know more how he did and what is he relation with this delinquents? He seemed to be like their boss.

"No, as long as you are not dangerous to the princesses and the future king, I will not fight but you need to promess it." Zastin said after regaining some posture.

"We promess, you won't need to worry as long as they won't hurt and threatened." Tsuna promessed and at the same time warned him.

Yamamoto agreed with his carefree grin: "Yeah, we promess as Tsuna told you, but you better promess to no hunt him or else." He finished with a scary, not so carefree, smile and a slighter colder tone which seemed to have the ffect of shivering on everyone who heard and saw Yamamoto, well except for Tsuna of course.

Tsuna' eyes turned from the powerful orange color to scared brown color, he asked to the alien swordsman: "However you will need to tell us who are the princesses and the future king?"

Zastin tried again to keep his posture after receiving the fierce speech.: "Fine I promess I won't hurt you or your friends, as you should know the princesses are Lala Satalin Deviluke, and Yuuki Rito-sama is the future king of the universe." He told them which anger Rito and Mikan not wanting to drag him into the alien business. Others people didn't really care that he told them, Tsuna would know and be drag in it eventually even Haruna thought so since he is going to stay there with them for an undetermined.

"HHIIIIEEEE! Aliens! king of the universe! Why do I have to be a magnet trouble?" He murmured the last part to himself which made Yamamoto laugh. Mikan, Rito and Haruna smiled knowing Tsuna really didn't change even his high pitched scream hasn't change.

"Don't worry, this will be fun. It will add a new aspect to the mafia game with this alien game." Yamamoto tried to cheer up Tsuna even if he thought that he would get new strong people to play baseball with him. His speech seemed to always make people sweatdropped at it.

"Now Takeshi," Tsuna said as he turned his head towards and made Takeshi shivered because he knew that when he used first name and his tone that this never ended well to the one he is talking to. "Will you explain what are you doing here creating a fight and destroying property and so giving me more paprework?"

Yamamoto tried to calm himself:"Well, Tsuna-kun..." As he knew what to say but didn't want to say it and after a few moments of silence and Tsuna's glare: "Reborn sent me." HE finally admitted.

Tsuna tensed at the name which made people wondered about the identity of the person. He sighted and asked: "What does he want?"

"He wanted to tell you:

"Even if you are away from guardians, you are still responsible for their actions, so Iasked Yamamoto to give you your paperworks that will have to be done by tomorrow, I will send you each time different guardians to take your papreworks away and give you your new paperworks.

Don't think you can get away from your responsible, don't forget I am the best hitman of the world."

That'a all. I put your paperworks at your cousin's. I was hoping next to play a little with you, so before going your older cousin told me that you would hang round here with your older cousin, Akiho Sairenji.

This man saw me with the word and thought that I was going to hurt the princesses, and warned about it. I decided to play along with the alien stuff to have fun. I guess I got out of hand. Sorry, Tsuna-kun and alien Swordsman." He finished his speech with a quick bow towards Tsuna and Zastin and his smile that could met normal girls but not the main girls of To Love Ru.

"Fine, I forgive you . You are one of the only one with Chrome who doesn't really want to bring trouble and usually conduct correctly. But if you do something like that again, I will ask Lal to personnaly give you a punishment." Tsuna told him frankly: "Come one, I will introduce you to everybody."

As he turned and walked towards the group containing sme of his friend: "Everyone, this is Yamamoto Takeshi, my best friend" Yamamoto beamed at the introduction: 'Take that Hayato!' HE thought competively.

"It is nice to meet you Takeshi, I am Haruna, Tsuna's cousinbu you can call me Haru-nee just like Tsu-kun used to" "Haru-nee!" Tsuna protested. She smiled and walked towards Yamamoto to greet him.

"I am Mikan, a childhood friend, thank you for becoming one of Tsuna's most important people." She introduced herself and thanked Tsuna's friend.

"Okay, Haru-nee and Mikan, it is really nice to meet you." Yamamoto told them grateful to meet two really important, "I will not give him for the world and I am sure all his friends thinks so too. He is really the sky for us who we admired."

Tsuna blushed at the compliment from both paries and was embarrassed at the presentation from Yamamoto.

Haruna began to him introduced to everyone: "This is Lala, Zastin, Momo, Nana, Yui, Mei and Yami."

After everyone introduced themselves, and Takeshi and Zastin give each other proper exchange about the fight, some people had a hard time containing their questions about Tsuna strengh, Mikan finally cracked and decided to ask him: "When did you get that strong, Tsuna-kun?"

The other people nodded their heads at the question wanting to know the answer except for Yamamoto.

"Well..." Tsuna began explaining

 **What will Tsuna tell them? What will happen in the next chapter? Who will be part of his Harem? (You can vote for this questions by reviewing) When will I update my story newt and my other stories? When will I stop asking those quesitons? Stay tuned for the next chapter to know**

 **Time to comment the review, I would like to say reviews but there is only one:**

 **Reviewer: Idon't exactly know who will be part of Tsuna's harem, but I think it will be Nana, Mikan, Mei, Yami, Momo and maybe others? What do you think guys, any ideas?**


	4. Chapter 3

**To Love Tsu** **Chapter 3:**

 **Tigrun: How are you guys?**

 **Tsuna: To answer one of your review, tigrun will try to at least update once a week, tigrun is going to try continuing his other stories.**

 **Momo: Thanks for all of your review by the way.**

 **Tsuna: Momo-san, what are you doing here ?**

 **Tigrun: I invited her to talk about making harem plan for someone else and to do the disclaimer.**

 **Tsuna: I don't like your smile guys.**

 **Momo: Don't worry, it doesn't concern you.**

 **Tigrun: Maybe you think that. *cue to all mighty smile because I can***

 **Tsuna: So who does it concern?**

 **Momo: It concern Rito and all his girls friend. I was telling him of all the plan I use and going to use.**

 **Tsuna: What did you guys do?**

 **Tigrun: She made some awesome plans that I may use in my story.**

 **Momo: oh right, I need to do the disclaimer:Tigrun doesn't own Katekyo hitman reborn and To love ru and none of the character from those stories. He only owns the story. Let's continue my stories about the harem plan.**

 **Tigrun: Don't worry, I will listen and use well but maybe not the way you think *I wishpered the last part***

* * *

 _ **Previously:**_

" _ **Okay, Haru-nee and Mikan, it is really nice to meet you." Yamamoto told them grateful to meet two really important, "I will not give him for the world and I am sure all his friends thinks so too. He is really the sky for us who we admired."**_

 _ **Tsuna blushed at the compliment from both paries and was embarrassed at the presentation from Yamamoto.**_

 _ **Haruna began to him introduced to everyone: "This is Lala, Zastin, Momo, Nana, Yui, Mei and Yami."**_

 _ **After everyone introduced themselves, and Takeshi and Zastin give each other proper exchange about the fight, some people had a hard time containing their questions about Tsuna strengh, Mikan finally cracked and decided to ask him: "When did you get that strong, Tsuna-kun?"**_

 _ **The other people nodded their heads at the question wanting to know the answer except for Yamamoto.**_

" _ **Well..." Tsuna began explaining**_

* * *

 _ **(God's POV) (*meaning mine and not any character's POV*)**_

"Well, it is a long story." Tsuna said not wanting to involve them into mafia.

"Tsuna just became strong to protect what was and became important to him." Yamamoto said with his voice full of pride but it also had a hidden meaning telling them to drop the subject.

Tsuna used to this speech from every guardians even Hibari, and Mukuro with their own weird way with their weird name for him and weird laught.

Rito understood why did Tsuna become this strong and wanted to ask him to teach him how to become strong.

Others people were shocked by the speech of Yamamoto, and they knew he told them to drop the subject but Yui had to ask one question.

"What is Tsuna to you?"

Yamamoto didn't need time to think, it was like he was expecting that question, he told her with the same pride in his voice: "Tsuna is person who I am honor to call my best friend, the person who will always accept me no matter what, my boss, I am proud to be his left hand."

"His left hand." Lala asked not familiar with that term, not knowing if it was a different expression in japanese.

"The right hand position was already taken by Hayato, but I think the left hand job is still awesome since I don't have the responsibilities but I still help Tsuna with his work and his pain. Tsuna is the best person I know, and I would be proud to give my life away."

Everyone understood that Tsuna wasn't just any normal person, he was strong leader that attracted people like a sky.

Zastin thought that he could make a better king than Rito and maybe even better king than the king in place right now. However unlike the future harem king who hadn't a lot of important friends, well males ones , who didn't have romantic feelings for him, he seemed to be bound to earth with all his friends and they won't let him go easily. He knew he would have to talk about him to the king. He saluted everyone and try to find himself to his home to call the king but of course knowing him, he would easily get lost.

"Anyway, who wants to play baseball with us?" Yamamoto asked them happily.

Tsuna knew what he implied by us: "So I am playing too?"

"Of course, Tsuna. Playing with your best friend is always the best, we just need a little more to have more fun." Answered Yamamoto

"I want to try it, it seemed fun in the television." Lala said excited to try any hyman activities.

"That's great, I guess it is normal for an alien not to know about baseball. Don't worry, you are going to enjoy playing it." Yamamoto told her even more happy because he can initiate someone to his hobby.

"You should watch out, Yamamoto is always in full serious mode it comes to baseball. He throws balls at a the force of a canon." Tsuna warned her but Rito immediately told him:

"Don't worry, everything should be okay, you should instead maybe worry about him since her strenght isn't human."

"I'm in." Mikan told them, wanting to play with her childhood friend. As she looked convinced, she turned to Yami and asked her: "Do you want to join the fun?"

Yami, not wanting to disappoint her two friends, Mikan and Tsuna, nodded and then she thought. 'Since when and why do I consider Tsuna as my friend.' she found her cheek little redden at the reason (* **I will let you guys guess the reason, review :)** *) even it was so small that no one noticed except Tsuna because of his hyper intuition but he didn't know what cause it, he only thought she looked cute because of it and immediately dismissed the thought. He was more happy that his childhood friend and her friend who became his new friends are playing with him but was worried they may be hurt by Yamamoto seriousness.

Mea noticed the blush too, but she could easily guess what made her blushed. It had to do with the new boy, Tsuna. Mea could understand why it happen, she was beginning to developfeeling for Tsuna too. She couldn't wait to make him his personal slave. She licked her lips in anticipation which seemed to make Tsuna shivered because of his hyper intuition. He sensed that someone wanted something from him which didn't seemed to be promised that something bad was going to happen to him.

Haruna told them: "I am just going to watch, I don't want to play, sorry everone." She bowed in apology.

"It is okay, don't worry Haru-nee, I am just as happy if you watch or play." The baseball player told him and asked to the other: "How about you guys?"

"I'm in." Yui, Mea, Nana, Momo enetered the game each for different reasons.

* * *

Rito guided them to the nearest baseball field even thought he hadn't say that he wanted to play. Lala didn't need to ask his opinion to make him to play. Of course, Yamamoto had baseball equipement that he got from somewhere that seemed to be his pocket, Lala did the same thing (* **Can you guys guess how they did it?** *) Yamamoto thanked Irie Souchi for his invention that could help him play baseball anywhere. People, who weren't familiar with the two, wondered how they dd that.

And then they played...

…

…

…

 **Tigrun:You guys really want me to explain what happen?**

…

…

…

…

…

…

 **Tigrun: Really?**

…

…

…

…

…

 **Tigrun: Okay, then here we go.**

The game became a war in matter of minutes: it changed from baseball to dodgeball because of the combination of a serious Yamamoto and crazy strong aliens with weird power. You know a Yamamoto playing baseball is already a bad news but him with aliens mutiplied the result by a thousand creating a disaster that only god could pray to stop.

Tsuna finally understood the dangerousness of aliens, with Lala's crazy strenght, Momo and Lala's friends invited by Lala's invention, Yami and Mea's power to change their body into weapons. Yui, Rito, Haruna and Mikan understood the dangerousness of Yamamoto and his throws.

Tsuna, Yui, Rito, Haruna and Mikan hid to the nearest place they could be safe and waited for the fight to finished after a hour and a half.

Finally, even if it seemed for the people hiding that the fight resulted in destruction of the baseball's field, but the participant of the games seemeed to decided it ended in Yamamoto, Yami and Lala winning.

Why did they win? No one could understand but who cares as long as their friends had fun, well Tsuna care because it gave him more paperworks but others people like Haruna just didn't care.

They decided to go back and eat at Rito and Mikan's house, to celebrate the victory. It seemed that Yamamoto and Lala became friends easily and chatted happily on their way back as they walked in the front of the group with Rito. Yami was walking next to Tsuna and Mikan, right behind them, who were congratulating her for winning the match even thought they didn't understand how they won.

Mea was chatting with Nana and Momo about the match and Yamamomto outstanding strenght. They decided they needed to investigate more about the mystery around the new transfer student. Sawada Tsunayoshi: What is he? They figured out during the fight against Zastin that he was normal and his friend also wasn't normal to keep up with all of their crazy strenght, weapons, friends and gadgets.

All of them wanted to investigate on him but they had very different reasons, Nana had the purest reason, Momo had a less pure reason and Mea's reason was bad news for Tsuna:

Nana wanted to be sure he wasn't a pervert or a bad guy who would use her sisters and her friends for his own goal.

Momo didn't want him to interfere with her harem plan but she felt intrigued by his existence, he was really turned her on as he changed from a scared puppy to a ferious monster.

Mea, well you know, to report to Nemesis and to gain him as a slave. As she learn more about him, she can use him his secret and power just for her fun.

Yui and Haruna were in the back of the group walking in silence, with Haruna smiling at the group and especially Tsuna and Rito talking, the two of them was finally commucating, 'they were going to be brothers one day' she thought. Yui was sulking, she needed to ask Haruna what did she truly know about his cousin. She just didn't know how to abord it.

Haruna finally saw the face of one person she considered as her best friend. She asked worried: "Are you alright, Yui-san?"

Yui was brought out from her thought by her question, she answered honestly: "I am, don't worry. It's just,.., I am wondering about your cousin."

Haruna smiled at her response, she told what passed by her thought as she looked at her dear Tsu-kun: "Tsu-kun really change, in some way and didn't in another way. It seemed he treats his friends the same way, but finallypeople realized his brighness and his awesome qualities, and now he wants to protect those people even more. It seems he still doesn't like fighting but will use it to protect his friend. I am happy he stayed a scared cub that can turn into a furious lion if his friends are threaten. He growed in the best way, I could even hope: Plus he seemed to attract a lot of attention from girls, his love life is going to be fun to watch"

Yui sweatdropped at the reaction, but smiled fondly at the description from Haruna of her cousin. It was right to say he attracted a lot of attention especially with his weird friends. 'Oh god, they are more coming, and maybe they may come to school. I really need to observe him closer so his friends doesn't destroy the school. The good thing, it was that he could control his friends like what he did with the fight between the two swordsmen.'

She remembered the look he had in his fight mode as she called it. With his calm orange eyes that semmed to see thought your soul, that gave him control of the situation, he looked so hot. She blushed and try to deny the thought she just had about his aspect. She didn't need to think of younger boy as hot and handsome and sexy. She pushed that thought far from her mind.

But since he didn't seemed to be a pervert and could calm a situation easily, she needed him in the school displinary committee. With him, she could use him to stop any situation not for another reason that would involve her using him in adifferent way. She shook fiercely her head again trying to decipate her blush: 'Why I am having this thought.'

Haruna, the only one who noticed the reaction, smirked with a little evil in it knowing she had something to report to her aunt. Then she thought that she may became a little bit like her sister. Well who can blame her, everyone who stays too much with someone catch their habits even Tsuna can become sadic with his guardians because of his tutor, Reborn.

* * *

They finally arrived at the house, and Tsuna, Mikan and Yamamoto began to cook for everyone: Tsuna because of his mother's cooking, Yamamoto because of his father's restaurant, Mikan because she needed to learn to feed her family and maybe a little to impressed Tsuna. Mikan was happy to cook with her childhood even if she was a little sad that she couldn't cook just for him.

Haruna was happy to have her dear cousin cook for her and her friends. He must have learn from his mother or at least she hope, not from some pink hair woman who would make in turn normal food into uneatable food. 'Why did that thought came out?' She wondered. (* **MUAhahaha*** )

Rito was also happy to see his sister cooking happily with friends, she never had the chance to cook with friend. She normally made food for everyone alone, true it was delicious but it make him sad looking bad. He decided to learn how to cook to become a man worthy of Haruna. He will just asked Tsuna to teach him that as he teach him fighting. (* **For those who are as sadic as me, you will all know who will teach him. Sadic smile** *)

The girls were intrigued as per use by Tsuna and his friends cooking, that boy really seemed to be a gentleman in all angle and wasn't a pervert unlike, well every boy they encounter.

* * *

 **Well you have to stay tune to see if Tsuna turned into a pervert, don't worry it won't happen. But he may be throw into a perverted scene which described perfectly To Love Ru, but I just don't know if I will pass over theT-rated andinto the M-rated.**

 **For the reviewer asking, how much I will update, I will say once a week,**

 **And now the result of the fault for Tsuna'harem:**

 **-Yui 9 votes : "Why me? I am no interest in him." *Blush***

 **-Rin 9 votes alos: "Mikan's friend, if he is her friend, hem ust be reliable."**

 **-Kyouko Kirisaki also 9: "I will do my best for everyone." *idol smile***

 **-Haru/ Chrome/ Kyoko: "Yeah, we are all tied for first place in Tsuna's heart!" Cue to two other girl blushing**

 **-Run 8 votes: "I still like Rito, but I will try to learn more about the new kid."**

 **-Mea 8 votes: "I will turn him into my slave."**

 **-Risa 5 votes: "He seemed to innocent for my taste, let's make lose his innocence. Plus in his harem I can have a lot of fun."**

 **-Yami 4 votes: "i am happy to have as my friend, and nothing more... for now" she walk away whispering the last part**

 **-Momo 1 vote: "As long as he doesn't mess with my plan and entertain me with his friend, power, strenght and handsomeness and hotness, I won't make him dissappear" She said not knowing what she truly said.**

 **-Mikan 1 vote: "Why I am so bad in the ranking? I am Tsuna's first friend." She pouted, "Well it is because you are laready included in the harem with Yami and Nana. However it seemed that Nana didn't get any vote even if I made her part of the harem. Did I make a wrong choice?"**

 **-Nemesis 1 vote: "I can't wait to see this boy that my two assassins had a thing for him."**

 **-Lala 1 vote: " It's fun to be pair wti him. But I still love Rito but maybe Tsuna can change my mind depending on you guys."**

 **-Haruna 1 vote: "It is kind of weird to go out with your cousin even thought in some anime, it does happen, so then maybe.."**

 **I will thank:**

 **. .time,**

 **reviewerr,**

 **Keyslinger Roxas,**

 **forusingwolfteamonly,**

 **nemesis,**

 **reviewer,**

 **well guest,**

 **again reviewer,**

 **Ryner510,**

 **raidrair,**

 **another guest,**

 **another reviewer**

 **and finally but not least Vail Ryuketsu for voting**

 **Thank you all for voting this much and reviewing these much, I am so Happy!**

 **Tsuna: Are you crying?**

 **OF course not, it is just that I have something in my eyes.**

 **Please continue voting.**

 **For the people wondering about the other character from Reborn, don't worry they will all make a appearance for your fun and especially my fun of toturing the other characters. Varia, the girls and others will appear.**

 **I would also like to thank Vail Ryuketsu for the awesome comment as well as every other reviewers but also for the idea for my next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 4

**To Love Tsu** **Chapter 4:**

 **Tigrun: Sorry for the wait, hope you guys will enjoy my work.**

 **Hibari: Finally you finished your work, herbivore.**

 **Tsuna: HIIIIEEEEEE!**

 **Tigrun: Do you want a fight Hibari-san? *cue to S smile***

 **Hibari: Are you challenging me?**

 **Tigrun: of course not, but I can make so you would have a fight when you appeared in his story well if you do the disclaimer.**

 **Hibari: Hn. The herbivore** **doesn't own Katekyo hitman reborn and To love ru and none of the character from those stories. He only owns the story.**

 **Tigrun: By the way guys, read our new polls.**

 **Tsuna: Will I really have to fight Hibari when he appeared?**

 **Tigrun: Of course not, you are going to fight him right now.**

 **Tsuna: WHATT?! HIEEEE (*dodge a purple in flame tonfa*)**

 **Hibari: Kamikorosu.**

 **Tigrun: Let's get back to the story.**

 _ **Previously:**_

 _ **They finally arrived at the house, and Tsuna, Mikan and Yamamoto began to cook for everyone: Tsuna because of his mother's cooking, Yamamoto because of his father's restaurant, Mikan because she needed to learn to feed her family and maybe a little to impressed Tsuna. Mikan was happy to cook with her childhood even if she was a little sad that she couldn't cook just for him.**_

 _ **Haruna was happy to have her dear cousin cook for her and her friends. He must have learn from his mother or at least she hope, not from some pink hair woman who would make in turn normal food into uneatable food. 'Why did that thought came out?' She wondered. (*MUAhahaha*)**_

 _ **Rito was also happy to see his sister cooking happily with friends, she never had the chance to cook with friend. She normally made food for everyone alone, true it was delicious but it make him sad looking bad. He decided to learn how to cook to become a man worthy of Haruna. He will just asked Tsuna to teach him that as he teach him fighting. (*For those who are as sadic as me, you will all know who will teach him. Sadic smile*)**_

 _ **The girls were intrigued as per use by Tsuna and his friends cooking, that boy really seemed to be a gentleman in all angle and wasn't a pervert unlike well every boy they encounter.**_

 _ **(God's POV) (*meaning mine and not any character's POV*)**_

Plates full of different foods presented themself in front of them. They recognize the rich but well known japanese food, suchies made by Yamamoto, italian food, Pasta made by Tsuna and the common food of the house, curry. There was enough food for everyone.

When they ate, each food was delicious, Tsuna's food seemed to have benn eaten fastly, the close second was Yamamoto and finally Mikan's food had still some.

This made her a little angry about it. Yamamoto, Haruna and Rito tried to make her feel better about. And then Tsuna and Yami looked at each other and want to divide the remaining food for the two of them. They ate as everyone watch them, then turned to Mikan and told her: "It was delicous, We just wanted to eat the most delicious food last."

Mikan felt her anger wash away and blushed a little at the compliment. She always want to impress Tsuna with her cooking, that is why she asked Tsuna's mother, Nana, to teach her how to cook.

Nothing else happens for the night except when everyone went back to their house: when Mikan and Tsuna were saying their goodbye. For their first reunion since so long, Mikan gathered her courage to kiss Tsuna and wishpered in his ears: "This is to make you remember our promess." And then she left leaving behind a dumbfound and blushing Tsuna and smiling, suprise, jealous, or weird out spectators. ( ***Guess who are which?*** )

"You are really a lady killer, Tsuna." Yamamoto told him smiling, " But anyways got to go. See you next time everyone." He left in hurry waving and smiling.

Everyone continued saying their good bye but couldn't defreeze Tsuna from his state. When Haruna left, Tsuna left with her not saying another word but instead of blushing a lot, he was blushing a little and was deep thought wondering about what Mikan had said: 'What promess?'

Some girls in the group that was left felt jealous because Tsuna left them after Mikan took all of his attention. When they arrived at their home, Tsuna quickly went to wash and get some sleep trying to figure out the promess he made with Mikan after of course finishing the harden!ss enemy he ever encounter:

PAPERWORKS

* * *

The next morning came, noone knew what was awting for them on the next day.

Tsuna woke up in his cousin's house, He was awoken gently by his cousin, when he woke up, she looked like a beautiful angel. He just hoped his mind was corrupted by his sleepiness, at least it was what he thought. (* **Trying to show you everything is possible, depends on what you guys want.*** )

Tsuna's older cousin came and had fun with him by challenging his manliness.

* * *

After the two cousins blushing of how cute he was. Tsuna and Haruna headed to school.

On their way to school, they met Haruna's best friends who are perverted, Risa and Mio. Risa decided to attack Haruna and molest her. Tsuna wanted to help her cousin but he didn't know what to do, he couldn't hurt a normal girls so he let it happen. (* **I can't describe what is happening, I don't really know the limit of T-rated, and never did that type of story. I don't know how to describe such a scene*** )

After doing that perverted thing and knowing if Haruna gain a cupsize or not, which she did as Risa told as she commented her molesting action. Mio was enjoying seeing what was happening.

Then Risa finally looked at Tsuna, she was trying to contain herself from molesting him so she waited to be sure that he was a guy. When she first saw him, she didn't know if he was a guy or a girl, because of her being bi, he attrated her in noth ways making her wanting him even more than any normal person. He was really something this guy, but she needed to contain herself, she wasn't sure Haruna would ever forgive her if she did something to him. She really wondered about their realtionship, and finally asked the dreadful question: "What is your relation with Tsuna, Haruna?"

Haruna smiled: "Tsuna is my favorite cousin," She then glared and smiled wierdly at her two best friends, "So I won't forgive if you attack and molest him."

The two girls weren't expecting that but step back at the glare: 'Protective much!' They both thought.

Tsuna sweatdropped at their interaction, she was still treating him as a little boy.

* * *

They all decided to go to school all together, and everything went well during their trip to their classroom. They greeted Rito and Lala who were happy to see them even Tsuna which surprised every person in the class when they saw how jealous Rito was yestereday. Now Rito was happily asking about normal thing and about something that happen with his sister.

"So do you remember?" Rito asked worried about the relation between his sister and Tsuna being severed.

Last night, Mikan locked herself on her room and didn't say anything. When the morning came, she made the food like normal and ignored every look everybody send her way. Rito finally asked her 'what happened?', and 'what was the promess?' as he heard what she told Tsuna, she proceeded to ignore their question.

"I am recking my brain, but I doesn't remember, I am sorry." He looked sad about forgetting a promess with one of the most important friends in his life.

Rito took pity on him and, to change the subject, ask him if he understood yesterday's lessons.

Finally someone or three someones who missed yesterday, (* **Wierd coincidence, right*** ) came in: Saki Tenjouin, and her two accolite, Rin Kujou and Ayako Fujisaki.

"Goodmorning, everyone. I am sure, you are all happy to see after a day of missing me, the most popular girl." Saki told everyone with her weird laught.(* **The laught that every arrogant and rich girl have in manga world.*** )

"I also heard about a new student, tell me his name, and bring him to me so he can bow in front of my beauty." She continued.

Tsuna didn't have time to say anything, Lala answered first: " His name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, he is Haruna's cosuin and he is right here."

"Hi." Tsuna could onlyy say waiting what was going to happen knwoing that person and her family position in the dark world.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Saki knew that name and that face but she couldn't place.

One of her followers told her, Ayako: "Sawada Tsunayoshi also known as Decimo, Neo Primo, the prince of Vongola, you met him in one of the gala you were invited, he had a guest.

Saki finally remembered their encounter, and shivered a little as they thought, she had just try to order him around, he who he was so powerful, he could strip her family from all their wealth in just a flick of a finger.

Rin also remembered their encounter, she may have only being a bodyguard anda escort at the time of her precious Ojou-sama. She felt his majestic aura that only strong leader or king had. She never met someone with so much power and brightness before and his rpecious guardians were trying to protect that brightness so much they were being a little overprotective, especially the smoker galring at everybody, the swordman smiling and laughting, his smile made her shiver in fear, and the girl with the eyepatch, but she showed animosity to every girls that try going near him.

She knew that if she showed any hostality towards their boss, she wouldn't make it out alive. But now he was the complete opposite, someone that powerful was not using his power, and was just trying to make friends normaly. The contrast was so important from the one who can do anything to the one being bullied. She knew that eve in his constant behaviour that he was leaking a lot of power. It made her want to know more about him, to understand him.

"Sorry Sawada-dono for being so impolite!" Saki tried to make up for her terrible mistake that behaviour surprised every living souls and maybe a particular ghost in the class.

"Just call me Tsuna, please Saki-san. You don't have to make up for anything, you didn't do anything wrong." Tsuna said not wanting to attract more attention.

"I insist, I need to make it up for you, about you come to my house this afternoon with your friends and stay for dinner. I am sure my father would be pleased to see him again." Saki said kind of happy to have found a way to make it up for him.

Tsuna was surprised by the invitation but accepted anyway because if he refused, it would cause a lot of problem. Haruna was happy, they was going to eat fancy tonight, even if it couldn't hold up in front of Tsuna's cooking but the background kind of almost make up for it.

Everyone didn't know to say, the new boy was so rich that the richest girl in school kneeled before the new kid. They knew now that even if he seemed to be a bully's favorite toy, he shouldn't be messed with.

Yui arrived in the classroom after checking that every student who entered the school behave properly and no preverted like a certain principal. She scanned the classroom for Tsuna but also find Saki relieved for some reason. She knew it would have to do with her weird personnality and knew better than to ask what happened.

She directly looked atTsuna and ordered: "Come with me, Tsunayoshi, the disclipinary committee needs you." She turned her back to Tsuna and left classroom knowing that he would follow her since he didn't know where it was.

Tsuna didn't know what to respond to her, but he knew he should follow her. Haruna gave him him push and told her: "Go follow her before she get mas at you."

Rito added: "Yeah, you shouldn't get on her bad side or she will maje your life a living hell."

Even thought, he actually knew what was a living hell because of his favorite tutor, he was going to taunt fate. Tsuna just hoped it had nothing to do with his friends back at home as he ran to catch up to her, good thing she didn't walk too fast. He followed her silently towards her office.

They finally arrived at a simple door with a japanese name tag next to hit that said in Kanji: Disciplinary Committee. Yui opened the door to the normal office with a desk in the back of the office with a desk in the back of the office and tables and chairs in the middle of the room arrange in a square. Yui went towards the desk and sat in the desk, well maybe her desk. Tsuna followed her inside the office but stopped in front of her desk.

"Tsuna, I have call you here to ask you to join the disciplinary committee." Yui told him seriously, Tsuna noticed that she changed her way of talking between when there were other people and when they were alone but he dismissed the thought and concentrated on her demand: why would she want him?

"Do you really mean that? Why would you want me?" Tsuna asked dumbfounded by her proposition.

"You are really powerful, I have seen it when you stop your two friends, you have authority. All those qualifications suit perfectly my next vice-presodent. Plus you seemed use to paperworks."

Tsuna panicked at the world Vice-president and especially at the word paperworks."Vice-president! Why would you let a no-good like become a vice-president?"

"From what I saw, you are really not a no-good student." Yui justified her opinion and then proceeded to kind of blackmail him: " Plus you wouldn't your friends from your hometown to disturb our school, right?" She smirked threathenly which reminded Tsuna of Reborn, quickly felt his legs gave in and said: "Fine, I accept the position."

"Good then, I need you to sign all of this paper, then go back to class and come back at noon for your first duty tour around the school with me so I can show you some tips about the job." She told him happily that join the committee, not that she waited to spend more time with him or anything (* **TSUNDERE! My favorite type whaat is yours?*** )

"Okay, I will do it." Tsuna said not really motivated.

"I will be going. Oh right, here is your armband to show that you are the vice-president, when you patrol and the keys to lock the room when you are finish." She told him a little blush at the thought she had earlier ignoring Tsuna's mood.

* * *

After doing the paperworks in a few seconds which normally took 30 minutes fornormal people but well you know he got a lot of pratice with his mountain of paperwork cause of his destructive and insane guardians. He headed back to class to see what was happening and hoping he wasn't late.

Rito and the others were wondering what was happening to Tsuna. Has he done something wrong? Yui Kotegawa wouldn't call him for another reason, would she?

Tsuna finally entered the room and was greeted by a worried Rito wondering if he was savagely attacked by the president. HE tried to explain what happen by words, but since he couldn't really understand what really happened he showed them the armband which should explained how weird is the situation.

They were stunned by the news the banner provided: 'Yui accepted the new boy as part of her committee, who was that boy?'

Haruna took it well as if she was prepared for it and said happily: "I know you will do a great job, you are strong."

"Thank you, Haru-nee." Tsuna said without thinking but regretted as soon as he said because of the uproar it created.

"Why did you call her by the name?"

"Why is he calling you that?!"

"'Haru-nee'!"

"That is right, we haven't told you our relation." Haruna told them just find out that nobody knew there relation which made sweatdropped Tsuna and Rito.

"Tsuna is my cousin,, my favorite one by the way, from my mother's side. He would be living with me and my sister as long as he stays here." Haruna explained trying to clear the misunderstanding but it can created a big uproar with their information. Boys were jealous at him, girls were jealous that Haruna was in the same house as him but relieved at the relation between the two of them.

"You realted to Tsuna-sama, so you are invited too at my house. However Tsuna-sama, if you are not please with the lack of luxury, you can live with me." Saki said trying to get on his good side.

Tsuna quickly said before Haruna argued back offended as he saw her reaction: "Thank you for the offer, but I must declined, I am quite used to a classic household and I like it." That made Haruna happy and Saki understood.

Rin was relieved and maybe a little happy to know that Tsuna wasn't Haruna even if she seemed to be jealous inside herself that Tsuna lived with Haruna and had not accepted the proposition of Saki. She could have known him better, maybe even washed him and his divine body of a boss. She blushed at her perverted thought. Even if it is in her nature to service her master and since Vongola are masters of Saki's family, she needed to serve Tsunayoshi. She would settle protecting him when she could.

As long as he was happy with his common situation, she will need to settle with that. But she thought she later needed to ask Saki-sama if to make up for her master's mistake, she could become Tsuna-sama's bodyguard and servant to his every desires. She certainly hoped she would agree.

Lala didn't really understand what was young on but she was happy that Tsuna was intigrating the class, he really seemed like someone who attracted people and made them work for him. He was like a king that people loved and supported, a better king than her father, a type of king Rito sould try to reach and a type of king she woould love be by his side.

Yui came back to the class and was surprised to see that Tsuna already finsihed the paperworks.

* * *

The teacher arrived, the restof the morning was normal, well as normal as possible. When lunch came, Yui went to Tsuna 's desk to take him to his first patrol in the school. Little did she know it wasn't his first patrol. Hibari made him patrol when he was busy with a mission or fighting Mukuro.

 **What will Tsuna face in his patrol? Little did he know that with all of his training he wasn't prepared for such opponents?**

 **By the way, to entertain you and maybe to keep you reviewing, I am doing differentpolls:**

 **-The same polls as always, who should be part of Tsuna's harem?**

 **-Should I transform Rito into a female to messed up everything or just do it in a omake for fun?**

 **-Should he become a king of the universe as well as a mafia don?**

 **-Should I turned this story from R-rated into M-rated since I don't really know the limit of R-rated?**

 **-I also want to ask you guys which Katekyo characters you guys want next.**

 **The result of the first poll.**

 **-Yui 34 votes : "Why me? I am no interest in him." *Blush***

 **-Rin 32 votes: "Mikan's friend, if he is her friend, hem ust be reliable."**

 **-Kyouko Kirisaki 31: "I will do my best for everyone." *idol smile***

 **-Run 27 votes: "I still like Rito, but I will try to learn more about the new kid."**

 **-Haru(24 votes)/ Chrome(21 votes)/ Kyoko(24 votes) : "Yeah, we are still in the top in Tsuna's heart!" Cue to two other girls blushing**

 **-Risa 24 votes: "He seemed to innocent for my taste, let's make lose his innocence. Plus in his harem I can have a lot of fun."**

 **-Yami 23 votes: "i am happy to have as my friend, and nothing more... for now" she walk away whispering the last part.**

 **-Mikan 23 vote: "Wow, I have really gone up in the rankings."**

 **-Mea 22 votes: "I will turn him into my slave."**

 **-Momo 19 vote: "As long as he doesn't mess with my plan and entertain me with his friend, power, strenght and handsomeness and hotness, I won't make him dissappear" She said not knowing what she truly said.**

 **-Nana 13 votes: "I don't know what to feel with all that have happened, but he is kind of cute, since he reminds me of an animal of this planet, a little cub, a baby a the kind of all animals of this planets. I do have a foundness for animals."**

 **-Nemesis 3 vote: "I can't wait to see this boy that my two assassins had a thing for him."**

 **-Lala 3 vote: " It's fun to be pair wti him. But I still love Rito but maybe Tsuna can change my mind depending on you guys."**

 **-Haruna 1 vote: "It is kind of weird to go out with your cousin even thought in some anime, it does happen, so then maybe.."**

 **I will thank you guys for voting and rveiewing:**

 **The true Hibari Kyoyo: HIIIEEEE! You really scares me.**

 **RedRat8: Thank you for the explaination, I love doing Mikan and Tsuna interaction.**

 **Emiya**

 **Raku**

 **Tropper**

 **Luke Skywalker**

 **rebellalliance: I know what you mean about Yaoi, I just love Tsuna with others girls even frankly my OTP is 2795. But as long he is dating a girl, I am alright, I don't care if other characters dates guys. Even if it is Fem!Harry, yeah I know I am wiers.**

 **Darthmarr**

 **Tuulak hord**

 **NonaryNathan999: Thanks for the compliment, I know too much Yaoi. I do make some mistakes in english, I still need someone to help me with my english. And finally thank you for your idea about T-rated.**

 **Nether12a**

 **Forceuser90**

 **Guest**

 **Darth vader**

 **Marka ragons**

 **Herobrine**

 **fist-of-the-east**

 **spertan**

 **Tianwalker**

 **excaliburn**

 **REVVIEWWWER**

 **Darkknightt**

 **Kiwihara**

 **Sirisknight12**

 **Another reviewer**

 **Vail Ryuketsu: Thank you for the idea of the character appearing in the next chapter, everyone got his OTP for Tsuna, for me it is 2795.**

 **KisaragiKei: Yeah, I know about cousin, I just want you guys to be sure about the relationship between the two of them, I just prefer Haruna with Rito.**

 **Darthborn: Sorry about the mistakes.**

 **Kancolle**

 **Kennpachi**

 **Wolfang21**

 **Ryner510: Thank you for your comment, I am glad you could imagine the aftermatch.**

 **Thank you all for voting this much and reviewing these much, I am even more Happy! This time I am crying as I cried at the end of Angel Beats!**

 **I thank you all for reviewing and please stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 5

**To Love Tsu** **Chapter 5:**

 **Tigrun: Hope you all enjoy the last chapter, and will enjoy this chapter.**

 **Tsuna: We are so happy, more and more people are watching the chapter.**

 **Emma: Yeah, we already have 3k views in less than a month.**

 **Ryohei: This completely EXTREME to think this story will have this much views in a month! EXTREME!**

 **Tigrun: I know, this is awesome, can't to see more review about my story, and for now the official winner of top dog of Tsuna's Harem 's poll is *drumroll* YUI! So tell us Yui what do you think of having such honor?**

 **Yui: What are you saying?! I'm not interested in the new transfer student.**

 **Tigrun: Then why did you invited him into your discipline committee?**

 **Yui: *light blush* I-it doesn't have-ve anything to do! I just trust him a little!**

 **Tigrun/Reborn: *knowing smile***

 **Yui: Sh-shup up!**

 **Reborn: We didn't say anything.**

 **Tigrun: So are you going to confess to him or not? A girl may take him away from you before you do, and what will you do then?**

 **Yui: WHAT KIND OF QUESTION ARE YOU ASKING?!**

 **Tigrun: Just a normal question, I didn't ask any question like what is your menstruation, what kind of underwear do you wear, or other questions that would be M-rated questions.**

 **Yui: WHAT?! I am going to disclipne you!**

 **Reborn: Emma shield! *Reborn push Emma in front of me***

 **Yui: How shameful can you be?**

 **Tigrun: You didn't have to do that Reborn-kun.**

 **Reborn: I needed to tor-tutor him for being more dame than Tsuna.**

 **Tsuna: I am so glad I am becoming better *he muttered***

 **Reborn: Don't worry Dame-Tsuna, you are still dame.**

 **Tigrun: Anyway don't worry, Tsuna has a heart big enough for every girls who love him, he is the sky that accept everything.**

 **Yui:What do you mean by that? I don't wan-nt a place in his heart! *blush***

 **Tigrun: So CUTE! I just love TSUNDERE!**

 **Reborn: Author, I think you just thought too hard.**

 **Tigrun: Sorry guys, can you do the disclaimer Yui, pretty please? * the use of the puppy begging eyes***

 **Yui: Fine! The shameless idiot we have as a author** **doesn't own Katekyo hitman reborn and To love ru and none of the character from those stories. He only owns the story.**

 **Tigrun: It is good thing I know that your weakness is cuteness like a lot of tsundere does.**

 **Yui: I am going to kill you! * a fight starts***

 **Tsuna: *sweatdropped* Well, let's get back to the story.**

* * *

 _ **Previously:**_

 _ **As long as he was happy with his common situation, she will need to settle with that. But she thought she later needed to ask Saki-sama if to make up for her master's mistake, she could become Tsuna-sama's bodyguard and servant to his every desires. She certainly hoped she would agree.**_

 _ **Lala didn't really understand what was young on but she was happy that Tsuna was intigrating the class, he really seemed like someone who attracted people and made them work for him. He was like a king that people loved and supported, a better king than her father, a type of king Rito sould try to reach and a type of king she woould love be by his side.**_

 _ **Yui came back to the class and was surprised to see that Tsuna already finsihed the paperworks.**_

 _ **The teacher arrived, the restof the morning was normal, well as normal as possible. When lunch came, Yui went to Tsuna 's desk to take him to his first patrol in the school. Little did she know it wasn't his first patrol. Hibari made him patrol when he was busy with a mission or fighting Mukuro.**_

* * *

 _ **(God's POV) (*meaning mine and not any character's POV*)**_

Before Tsuna went to patrol with Yui, he put the armband around his arm. He was now ready to go around the school. Yui showed the school with the patrol, knowing he couldn't have time yesterday to know where was everything in the school. She hoped that with that he would get use to the school, for an unknown reason she wanted him to have a great time in her school.

After showing everything on their year floor, the two of them went to the 1-year floor to stop anything indecent but as luck would have it, the most disturbing girls for Tsuna were there as you all knew...

Tsuna arrived downstairs on the 1-year floor. He recognized one of the student immediately, it was one of the people who were sqautting at Mikanand Rito's hose and was also one of Mikan's friend, Yami. She was still wearing her weird uniform, a black dress with a hole just above her cchest that look like a star.

She was just out of her classroom, and seemed to want to go outside to eat whatever was in her brown bag. He decided to greet her by waving to her, however it seemed she already saw him and was coming his way. As he arrived closely to the two of them because let's not forget Yui.

"Goodmorning, Tsuna-kun, how are you today?" She told him unemotionally.

"Hi Yami-chan, I am good and you?" Tsuna responded with a warm smile. His glowing aura, his smile and the suffix on her name tainted her cheek lightly towards the red.

Yami immediately felt a glare on the back of her head which she tried to ignore even thought it had a little killing intent but she did turned her head but couldn't see the one who glare.

"Fine, thank you. She regained her posture, "What are you doing here?"

Tsuna was going to answer, even thought he knew he was going to have a hard time explained but Yui cut him off, intercepted the question and answered for him.

"He joined the discliplinary committee as vice-president, so he will help stop any indecent action in the school." Yui told her proud of the fact he was part of her little club (* **glare from Yui, Sorry Yui *)** but a little annoy even if she didn't really realize that someone was in between there alone time together.

Yami knew that even if she smiled, there was some animocity in her voice. She also felt somehing that made her want to stay with them to annoy her to know more about him. "If you guys are patrolling, can I come with you? I want to kill any perverts."

Tsuna shivered at her words, he really hoped he didn't become clumsy and do something he would regret. He would have to die from two person or maybe more, by Yami and other girls for being a pervert, and by Reborn for being clumsy.

"Okay, if you want." Tsuna said still shivering, "If it was okay with you, Yui?" He asked, hoping she would be alright with his choice.

Yui, not wanting her on her alone time with him, could not say no to the look he send to her which look like a hurt puppy. "Fine, she can come, but if she tries to interfere and disturb our patrol, she would need to go away."

Yami was happy to tag along, she questioned why was she happy? It seemed the closer she was to Tsuna and longer she stand by his side, the happier she became. She felt two glares on the back of her head, one was from Yui and the other is the same as when she felt before, she couldn't pickpoint the exact position of the glare. It was weird because she could always know where a killing intent came from. Who was the person who glared at her.

They headed towards the infirmary. ( *** don't really if it is on the first year floor or not, but just go with it*** ) Yui decided to head there to show another important part of the school. She knew that knwoing his frequentation, he would be used to getting hurt, and also as part of his duty, he would need sometimes to bring people to the infirmary.

They finally arrived at the infirmiray, they knocked at the infirmary's door. When they finally heard someone gave them the permission to enter, Yui opened the door and they entered.

Tsuna saw two person in the infirmary, when he entered after Yui but before Yami, blond hair woman with green eyes and glasses who was the bustiest woman he ever saw even bigger than Adelhield and brownish red hair woman with also green eyes who was only the second to her friend in the breast area.

The women greeted Yui, and were surprised to see behind her Tsuna and even more surprised to see Yami just behind him staying close to him as if she wanted to protect the new transfer student. For Yami to be close to a boy that wasn't Rito, well she usually tried to kill him and always was wary of him, but with this boy it was the completely the opposite, she was wary of everything around him but not him, it was like she was protective of him.

It seemed to be the same thing Yui except she seemed to glare at Yami everytime she looked at her. They didn't know what happened between the two but they knew it had to do with the new boy. They really wondered about why was they hear, and who was the new boy?

Lunatique Tearju met the boy on her homeroom classroom, he seeemed to be just a clumsy boy used to being bullied, which nothing special, except maybe something unusual in his aura. He seemed to be nothing special except from his connection to Haruna that would drag him in the alien mess that surround Rito-san. Speaking of Rito-san, she really appreciated the boy for being so nice to her and espcially to Yami, because of him she has been allowed to see her once again. She saw some similiraty between Rito and Tsuna. But Tsuna seemed to have become closer to Yami in a single day than Rito and her could ever be in a lifetime.

It was miracled that he could attract a person as particular as Yami, it was like he was a sky that could attract everything around him even lonely cloud that didn't like to be bounded and wanted to be free. She certainly wanted to know more about him, she was really intrigued, maybe with him she can recreate a bound between Yami and her as daughter-mother relationship or even a sister-sister relationship.

Mikado Ryoko was also intrigued by him, how can a normal clumsy boy attract the two most fierce girl in the school? He really had some similarities with Rito, he seemed to be a even better material for teasing. 'I am going to enjoy teasing him.'

After a little awkard silence, Yui broke it by introducing Tsuna to the nurse, it seemed to be the brownish red hair girl which also weared a white blouse. "Mikado-san, this is Sawada Tsunayoshi, the vice-president of Discipline Committee, of my club. Tsuna-kun, this is Mikado Ryoko, the school nurse. She also is an alien like Lala-san."

The two older women were surprised she was so direct and told him directly that Mikado was alien, maybe he was also an alien, that is why she was that direct.

"Is he also an alien?" Mikado asked suspecting it.

"No, he is not, he is completely human as far as we know. He is Haruna's cousin, and Mikan childhood friend." Yui told them knowingly.

"He is a human, then why would you telling him that? He is just a normal student. You shouldn't telling him have involve him in the mess that orbite around Rito-san." Tearju told her not wanting the boy to be involve dangerous environnement. She was being protective of him for an unknown reason

Yui also felt glare from an unknown location, but she decided to ignore it and explained why she choose to do that: "I told him because he was already involve with Lala-san and her gang last night, when Haruna invited him along."

Yami then added: "He proved that he was strong enough to hold his own in our world. He is strong enough to stop a fight between Zastin and a swordsman as strong as him in less than a second. He had a will strong enough to stop the two of them from fighting. He is really brave and exceptionnal. He is also a important and first friend of Mikan so he is important to me too."

The two women were once again shocked by how many words Yami told them about Tsuna and how she supported him. He really was something.

"By the way, I guessed you know Lunatique Tearju, because she is your homeroom teacher? She is also a alien, also mine and Mea's creator." Yami explained to Tsuna nonchalantly not knowing why she told him that but she felt she could tell him anything.

"Your and Mea's creator! What do you mean by that?" Tsuna asked dumbfounded.

"She created us as part of an experience, Yami was created using Tearju's DNA, and I was created using someone else DNA. We were created to be used for the Eden organization. Tearju didn't want Yami to be used like that, and called her Eve, but the organization succeeded in taking her away." Mea explained as she entered the infirmary. She seductivily walked towards Tsuna. When she was an inche away from him, she kissed him on the cheek, and made him blush.

She also felt three different glares all with killing intent, two were from Yui and Yami. She really enjoyed their hateness and his blushing. She was going to enjoy playing with Tsuna and his girls. She will enjoy being part of his girls and she would like being the top dog of his harem, making him submitted to her while the other girls can only watch in jealously.

"Why-hy did you-u kiss me?" Tsuna asked/shuttered her while still being a blushing mess.

"Because it was funny to tease you and to see your reaction, it still is. If you want to do the real thing, I could really kiss you." Mea told him licking her lips, "Plus I was kind of jealous that Mikan can do it and not me." She pouted which made her looked cute, Tsuna thought.

"You shouldn't have done that, it is against school regulation! It is shameless!" Yui told her jealously.

"I am sorry, Yui-san!" Tsuna apologized for doing such a thing.

"It is not your fault, I am just blaming Mea for that." Yui told him, knowing it wasn't his fault.

"Anyways, is it true what Mea told me?" Tsuna asked Yami worrying about her.

"Yes, it is true, I was abandonned by your teacher and was raised like a weapon to kill important target. That's why I can changed any part of my body into a weapon." Yami told him wondering and scared about if he was going to rejet her because of her being a wepon. She turned her back to him not wanting to see his disgusted face.

Then she felt one pair of arms unlaced from her back into a warm embrace that made her feel all and so warm that that every part of her body heated up. She knew it was tsuna, because his warm breath made her feel even better and warmer. He finally told after what felt an eternety for Yami in this godly embraced: "Even after everything that happen to you, you are still you and one of Mikan's and my precious friend, and we wouldn't change you for the world. I have few of my friends that were like that, treated like experiments, but they are still people with right who deserve to be treated right, same thing for you."

Tearju teared at the scene, went to embrace Yami from the front to tell her the same thing: "He is right, you are still you, if I could have, I would never have abandoned you, my precious Eve."

The other people in the room were tearing up at the scene, Mikado was happy that her friend could have her moment with the girl she consider as his little sister. Yui decided to let the scene happen even if it was kind of shameless, because of how touching the scene was, containing all the jealously in her.

But Mea decided even if the scene was touching, to have some fun. "She isn't the only one who should be comforted, I wwant to hug too." Then she proceeded to hug him from behind by pressing her breast into his back.

Tsuna's reaction was to be kind of expected, he became blushing messed and fell on Yami who didn't expect the sudden weight and fell on her mother/sister which concluded into a weird position...

* * *

 **Which position do you think they should be? Who will they encounter? It is was kind of a hard chapter to write, I don't how to bring ecchi things, it was the first time I ever wrote ecchi things, I guessed you would have to wait for the next chapter for something ecchi.**

 **By the way, to entertain you and maybe to keep you reviewing (* Hehehe*), I am doing different polls, I put them on my profile if you guys ant to vote faster, and it will be faster for me to count.**

* * *

 **-The same polls as always, who should be part of Tsuna's harem?**

 **The result of the first poll.**

 **-Yui 38 votes : "Why me? I am no interest in him." *Blush***

 **-Rin 36 votes: "Mikan's friend, if he is her friend, hem ust be reliable."**

 **-Kyouko Kirisaki 34: "I will do my best for everyone." *idol smile***

 **-Run 31 votes: "I still like Rito, but I will try to learn more about the new kid."**

 **-Haru(25 votes)/ Chrome(24 votes)/ Kyoko(25 votes) : "Yeah, we are still in the top in Tsuna's heart!" Cue to two other girls blushing**

 **-Risa 25 votes: "He seemed to innocent for my taste, let's make lose his innocence. Plus in his harem I can have a lot of fun."**

 **-Yami 24 votes: "i am happy to have as my friend, and nothing more... for now" she walk away whispering the last part.**

 **-Mikan 24 vote: "Wow, I have really gone up in the rankings."**

 **-Mea 23 votes: "I will turn him into my slave."**

 **-Momo 20 vote: "As long as he doesn't mess with my plan and entertain me with his friend, power, strenght and handsomeness and hotness, I won't make him dissappear" She said not knowing what she truly said.**

 **-Nana 14 votes: "I don't know what to feel with all that have happened, but he is kind of cute, since he reminds me of an animal of this planet, a little cub, a baby a the kind of all animals of this planets. I do have a foundness for animals."**

 **-Nemesis 4 vote: "I can't wait to see this boy that my two assassins had a thing for him."**

 **-Lala 4 vote: " It's fun to be pair wti him. But I still love Rito but maybe Tsuna can change my mind depending on you guys."**

 **-Haruna 1 vote: "It is kind of weird to go out with your cousin even thought in some anime, it does happen, so then maybe.."**

 **-Yuni 1 vote: "Tsuna-sama is so kind that I wouldn't mind being showered by it, (*mumbled*) and maybe by his body."**

 **-Aya 1 vote: "I would love to honor Saki-sama, by serving Tsunayoshi-sama."**

 **-Mio 1 vote: "It's going to be fun to be with Tsuna, he is gathering so many girls, I can imagine myself foundling all of their breats."**

 **-Tearju 1 vote: "Yami is so close to him, I want to know more about him. How did he made such progress with her in a single day then I did in all the time I spend with her? I want to know more about him."**

 **-Saki 1 vote: "Tsuna-sama is so powerful, that just being next to him make me more beatuful, I want to stay by his side and be known to the world."**

 **-Ryoko 1 vote: "He will be a cute cub to tease, and I will enjoy every moment of it."**

* * *

 **-Should I transform Rito into a female to messed up everything or just do it in a omake for fun?**

 **-1 vote for the story**

 **\- vote for the omake**

* * *

 **-Should Tsuna become a king of the universe as well as a mafia don?**

 **-1 vote for it**

* * *

 **-Should I turned this story from R-rated into M-rated since I don't really know the limit of R-rated?**

 **-1 vote for it**

 **-1 vote against it, if I want to**

* * *

 **-I also want to ask you guys which Katekyo characters you guys want next.**

 **-Reborn 1 vote**

 **-Emma 2 votes**

 **-Dino 1vote**

* * *

 **Please continue voting, everone.**

 **I will thank you guys for voting and reviewing:**

 **Ultimatebadass OVERLORD: thanks for all your details on your vote, there were kind of funny and comforting. Everyone got their OTP.**

 **Keyslinger Roxas: I know Emma is just like Tsuna, even if for more me Tsuna is more awesome, I will try to put him as soon as I can. But no I haven't read Blaz blue, I will get right on it.**

 **Adragonoid75: Thank for the advice, and it is true that both shipping are cute.**

 **Tetsuya Kusakabe: Thanks for the vote.**

 **The true hibari Kyoya: Okay I count your vote, I think it is kind of weird I got a lot of Katekyo hitman reborn's character reviewing.**

 **Belphegor: Thanks?**

 **Darthmarr: thanks for the vote. Yeah plus when Reborn will hear that, he is going to do everything in his power to do that.**

 **Shunshinking: Sorry for the grammar errors, I will try to not make as many next time. And don't worry for the criticism, I am used to hit, I just suck in litterature but I wanted to do some stories to honor Tsuna's awesomeness**

 **Tuulakhord: Okay, it is going to be also fun.**

 **Superbi Squalo: *deaf* SURE OKAY, I WILL DO THAT!**

 **Xanxus leader of varia: HIIIIEEE! Why do I have Varia reviewing, they scares me!**

 **Thank you all for voting this much and reviewing these much, I am so happy even if it is less than usual.**

 **I thank you all for reviewing and please stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 6

**To Love Tsu** **Chapter 6:**

 **Tigrun: This story is going to be M-rated from now on because of the story, you guys will see why and tell me why you thought it was a good idea.**

 **Tsuna: Plus you can all vote on mTigrun's profile on all his polls.**

 **Mea: *licking her lips* Yes, I will enjoy this interesting moment.**

 **Tsuna: *blushing* Wh-hat ar-re you do-oing here, Me-ea-san?**

 **Tigrun: Are you shuttering Tsuna? Maybe shoud I call Reborn to find a way to stop it.**

 **Tsuna: No, no! You don't need to do that!**

 **Mea: Tsuna, you are funny and cute when we tease.**

 **Tsuna: *Blushing even more* Sto pteasing me guys.**

 **Mea: Can I continue teasing him, as long as do the disclaimer?**

 **Tigrun: Sure, as long as it entertain me.**

 **Tsuna: You guys are annoying!**

 **Mea/ Tigrun: Hahahahaha!**

 **Mea: Here is time for the disclaimer: Tigrun doesn't own Katekyo hitman reborn and To love ru and none of the character from those stories. He only owns the story.**

 **Tigrun: Here is a room with a bed and every tool you want, have fun with Tsuna.**

 **Mea/ Tsuna: Thank you so much author!/ WHAT?!**

 **Tigrun: See you guys later, let's get back to the story * ignoring Tsuna's cires as he was drag towards the room by Mea***

* * *

 _ **Previously:**_

 _ **The other people in the room were tearing up at the scene, Mikado was happy that her friend could have her moment with the girl she consider as his little sister. Yui decided to let the scene happen even if it was kind of shameless, because of how touching the scene was, containing all the jealously in her.**_

 _ **But Mea decided even if the scene was touching, to have some fun. "She isn't the only one who should be comforted, I wwant to hug too." Then she proceeded to hug him from behind by pressing her breast into his back.**_

 _ **Tsuna's reaction was to be kind of expected, he became blushing messed and fell on Yami who didn't expect the sudden weight and fell on her mother/sister which concluded into a weird position..**_ _._

* * *

 _ **(God's POV) (*meaning mine and not any character's POV*)**_

There they fell on each tohers. After a big bam was heard when they hit the ground. As Mikado and Yui looked at the scene in front of them, blushed and immediately turned away.

It seemed that Tsuna had tried to protect Yami from the fall instincly, but it kind of made Mea jealous, so she tried to catch him up with her hair and her hand. Instead her hand pushed Yami on Tsuna even father and it seemed she caught with her hand Yami's panties and kind of took it off. Her hair kind of reaped the teacher blouse.

The all situation conclude in Tearju being under everyone, with the back of the head of Tsuna in her exposed bra just hiding her huge bussom threating to jump out (* **blushed a little when I wrote it*)**. She moaned when Tsuna just moved a little head.

Yami was on top of Tsuna, with her bare special area lay on Tsuna's head who was covered by her skirt. She also made some noise when he moved.

Mea, who was on his groin area, was finding the situation quite satisfying as well as her position. She really didn't plan this, just wanted to stay close to him and didn't intent to rip the teacher's blouse with her hair. As long as she stood on the top, she didn't mind her position even with other girls, espcially if he got excited from the sight and feeling he had. She could always make him feel better by moving...

Yui finally enough of the pervertedscen, as Tsuna tired to move but only succeeded on making the three women moaned, and yelled: "Stop this shameless scene now! Mea and Yami get up! Tsuna-san, too and Tearju please put something to hide your bussom."

As everyone was finally snappped out of their confusion and something else, with Mea pouting that her fun was taking away from her by Yui. She will get her revenge somehow another time. But she also noticed a even bigger killing intent from a glare given by someone who seemed to be made of air. She already notice before, was he dangerous, espcially for Tsuna?

If he was dangerous for Tsuna, she would need to kill but instead it seemed to only show killing intent to the girls wo gets too close to him. She will enjoy playing with the feeling of that person until he break and show himself.

Tsuna was an even bigger blushing and was apologizing to everyone repetively as if his life depended, well it kind of did. He really thought his life was going to end, he feared the girls' aura more than reborn's aura. Reborn did warn him about girls and how they can more deadly than everything in the world. He told him to always be wary of woman's attitude.

Yui was mad, no she was beyond mad, she was furious, but instead of being mad at Tsuna, she was furious at Mea. She knew even if she just met Tsuna, he was like that, she really did trust him with her life and all of her secrets. But she didn't know why, she was attrated to him that way.

Yami was thinking, did Tsuna really do what she thought he did? He tried to protect her from the fall, she lighty blushed at the thought, and blushed a little more at the thought of Tsuna mouth being just under her. It can turned her on as she put her panty back on.

Tearju tried to sheer up Tsuna after putting something to hide her blossom. She also was clumsy, knew how it felt to do something we didn't want to, and it wasn't his fault, it was mostly Mea's fault espcially due to the panty part and her shirt being ripped apart.

Mikado was just laughing out loud in her mind, she found the scene so funny. The boy was actually a pure gold mine on blackmail, on clumsiness, on hilarious scene, and on teasing material. She just took some picture on her phone for fun.

Yui finally told Tsuna: "You don't need to apoligize that much, we aren't made at you, just at someone else." She directed her glare towards Mea, who dismissed with her seductive smile towards Tsuna.

Yami told her: "She is right, you didn't do anything worng. It is my sister's fault for dragging you into such a perverted situation."

"Yes, so please Tsuna-san, get up we all forgive you." Tearju told him putting her hand towards him to help him up. She didn't even notice calling by his first name, but Mikado and Mea noticed and internely or not so internely smiled knwoing that there will be even more teasing opportunities.

"Well, I don't really forgive you for putting me into that position. If you want to be forgiven, you will have to give a day of your time and spend with me on your day and maybe your night." Mea told him finshing licking her lips anticiping her night.

Tsuna was blushing at the suggestion, the two young schoolgirl put themself in between the two of them to be sure she didn't try something to Tsuna. Yui told Tsuna whhile glaring at Mea: "She is the one who created the situation, so she is the one at fault not you. So she should apoligize at your place!"

"Fine, but you shouldn't mess with my fun. Hwever it is amazing how in a mttaer of a single day you just became close and protective of the boy. With Tearju already calling by his first name." Mea smiled, knowing she hit a interesting and intriguing point.

Tearju blushed as she realized what she called the new student. She hadn't close to any student like that except for Rito.

Yami and Yui didn't care if there were protective of Tsuna, right now he appeared like a frightened lion cub. They knew he could change in a full grown dangerous lion but he didn't need to since he is protected by them.

Mikado finally broke the tension by telling the two memebers of the discipline committee: "You two should continue your patrol and eat before lunch period is over."

As they looked at the time, they noticed that lunch break is almost over. So Yui decided to eat lunch in their club room. Yami and Mea joined them even if Yui protected against it because Tsuna thought it was a good way to make it up for what he did. (* **blushed*** ) Well as innocent as he is, he still thought he was reponsible or at least part of responsible for what happened.

* * *

They finally ate after arriving at their clubroom. Nothing happened during the last five minutes of lunch except from Mea trying to feed Tsuna and always being interrupted by Yui or Yami. When they left for their classroom, Mea leaned towards Tsuna's cheek to kiss him, and left the two other girls and the boy once again dumbfound except that the boy was also a blushing mess (* **I hope he get use to it, because he is going to be this situation a lot, and sometimes there will be a nosebleed*** )

The girls felt jealousy course through their veins. They were taunted by Tsuna's cute cheek. But their tsundere mind went to overdrive to try to stop them from doing something they may regret or like...

Yami took her courage into her own hands, and kissed Tsuna on the cheekk and said: "Thank you, Tsuna-kun for trying to cheer me up." She flashed a quick, and rare but of course beautiful smile that with her little crimson cheeks made her even more beautiful if it could happen, and then she left to her classroom.

Yui felt even more jealous, and did it, by giving him a quick peck on the cheek. Then she left the club room and told him without turning head towards or he would have saw her blushing adorable face: "Don't forget to lock the room, don't be late to class and if you ever let another girl do something this shameful, I will punished you myself when we are alone." (* **daring, is it?*** )

Tsuna was again left dumbfound. After hearing the first warning bell, he escaped his mind prison, and regain some of his spirit. He locked the clubroom, and left for class. Yui was already there, so was the teacher. Since he was already here, he couldn't talk to anyone, but it seemed Haruna, Rito and Lala understood that something was wrong with Tsuna and Yui. They also couldn't talk to him, because of the same as him: there was their teacher in the classroom who just become the class.

* * *

After a full day of not really listening to the teachers, (* **like me in school, except I get good grades in the end** *) Haruna told Tsuna that she had Tennis club, so if he wanted he could wait for him. As she told him that, Yui came and told Haruna that he would stay here doing his duty as vice-president of the disciplinary committee.

The both of them went into the club room and did paperworks. It was just silence when they worked: Tsuna didn't to do anything hamelesss and haven't found a way to apoligize for what happened., and Yui was distracting her self from looking at Tsuna' lips and containing her desire to reallly kiss him. If a small kiss on his cheek made her feel so warm, how will she felt when she will really kiss on the mouth?

It stayed silence until Rito came running through the door, breathing heavily and yelling for help. Tsuna rushed by his side to ask him if he was alright. Rito quickly recovered because of his stamina he gained with aliens near him and all their inventions and friends.

"Haruna has been kidnapped, I need your Tsuna! We need to saved her" He told the two of them as Lala arrived right behind him also worried.

* * *

 **DUM DUM DUM! Figured out the mistery follower, review or PM me if you know**

 **Which position do you think they should be? Who will they encounter? It is was kind of a hard chapter to write, I don't how to bring ecchi things, it was the first time I ever wrote ecchi things, I guessed you would have to wait for the next chapter for something ecchi.**

 **By the way, to entertain you and maybe to keep you reviewing (* Hehehe*), I am doing different polls, I put them on my profile if you guys ant to vote faster, and it will be faster for me to count.**

 **-The same polls as always, who should be part of Tsuna's harem?**

 **The result of the first poll.**

 **-Yui 39 votes : "Why me? I am no interest in him." *Blush***

 **-Rin 37 votes: "Mikan's friend, if he is her friend, hem ust be reliable."**

 **-Kyouko Kirisaki 36: "I will do my best for everyone." *idol smile***

 **-Run 32 votes: "I still like Rito, but I will try to learn more about the new kid."**

 **-Haru(26 votes)/ Chrome(25 votes)/ Kyoko(27 votes) : "Yeah, we are still in the top in Tsuna's heart!" Cue to two other girls blushing**

 **-Risa 26 votes: "He seemed to innocent for my taste, let's make lose his innocence. Plus in his harem I can have a lot of fun."**

 **-Yami 26 votes: "i am happy to have as my friend, and nothing more... for now" she walk away whispering the last part.**

 **-Mikan 25 vote: "Wow, I have really gone up in the rankings."**

 **-Mea 24 votes: "I will turn him into my slave."**

 **-Momo 21 vote: "As long as he doesn't mess with my plan and entertain me with his friend, power, strenght and handsomeness and hotness, I won't make him dissappear" She said not knowing what she truly said.**

 **-Nana 15 votes: "I don't know what to feel with all that have happened, but he is kind of cute, since he reminds me of an animal of this planet, a little cub, a baby a the kind of all animals of this planets. I do have a foundness for animals."**

 **-Nemesis 5 vote: "I can't wait to see this boy that my two assassins had a thing for him."**

 **-Lala 5 vote: " It's fun to be pair wti him. But I still love Rito but maybe Tsuna can change my mind depending on you guys."**

 **-Haruna 2 vote: "It is kind of weird to go out with your cousin even thought in some anime, it does happen, so then maybe.."**

 **-Yuni 4 vote: "Tsuna-sama is so kind that I wouldn't mind being showered by it, (*mumbled*) and maybe by his body."**

 **-Aya 2 vote: "I would love to honor Saki-sama, by serving Tsunayoshi-sama."**

 **-Mio 2 vote: "It's going to be fun to be with Tsuna, he is gathering so many girls, I can imagine myself foundling all of their breats."**

 **-Tearju 2 vote: "Yami is so close to him, I want to know more about him. How did he made such progress with her in a single day then I did in all the time I spend with her? I want to know more about him."**

 **-Saki 2 vote: "Tsuna-sama is so powerful, that just being next to him make me more beatuful, I want to stay by his side and be known to the world."**

 **-Ryoko 2 vote: "He will be a cute cub to tease, and I will enjoy every moment of it."**

 **-Should I transform Rito into a female to messed up everything or just do it in a omake for fun?**

 **-3 vote for the story**

 **\- 1 vote for the omake**

 **-Should Tsuna become a king of the universe as well as a mafia don?**

 **-3 vote for it**

 **-Should I turned this story from R-rated into M-rated since I don't really know the limit of R-rated?**

 **-3 vote for it**

 **-1 vote against it, if I want to**

 **-I also want to ask you guys which Katekyo characters you guys want next.**

 **-Reborn 1 vote**

 **-Emma 4 votes**

 **-Dino 1vote**

 **-Chrome: 3 votes**

 **-Xanxus: 1 vote**

 **-Hibari: 1 vote**

 **-Bel: 1 vote**

 **Please continue voting, everone.**

 **I will thank you guys for voting and reviewing:**

 **UltimatebadassOVERLORDsayan: "I am giving more hints, I hope you can figure out who this is."**

 **Karlo666:"Thank you for voting."**

 **The True Rokudo Mukuro: "Hope you like the chapter then."**

 **Belphegor of Varia: "Thank you also for voting."**

 **Vail Ryuketsu: "Thanks always for supporting my story and giving some idea, hope you too like the chapter because of one thing."**

 **adragonoid75:"Your vote has been taken care and good idea (:"**

 **Thank you all for voting this much and reviewing these much, I am so happy even if it is less than usual.**

 **I thank you all for reviewing and please stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 7

**To Love Tsu Chapter 7:**

…

…

 **Tsuna: You are not going to say anything, Tigrun.**

 **Tigrun: Fine, I AM SORRY EVERYONE FOR UPDATING THIS LATE! I AM IN THE MIDDLE OF MY EXAMS SO I AM STUDYING A LOT!**

 **Tsuna: *sweat dropped* You don't need to be this serious.**

 **Reborn: It has been almost two weeks since you last updated.**

 **Tsuna: Reborn, don't had salt on his wound.**

 **Tigrun: I know I am a bad author; I don't have the courage to continue my other stories. I am sorry everyone.**

 **Reborn: Then if you have regret, fulfill them with your dying will *gunshot***

 **Tigrun: REBORN! Going to write with my dying will the story!**

 **Tsuna: He is gone with Reborn who seemed to have a sadistic smile, I feel sorry for him. But well I am stuck with the disclaimer: Tigrun doesn't own Katekyo hitman Reborn or To Rove Ru only the stories and his OCs. Hope you guys will enjoy reading *bowing and the curtain closes***

* * *

 _ **Previously:**_

 _ **The both of them went into the club room and did paperwork. It was just silence when they worked: Tsuna didn't to do anything harmless and haven't found a way to apologize for what happened., and Yui was distracting herself from looking at Tsuna' lips and containing her desire to really kiss him. If a small kiss on his cheek made her feel so warm, how will she felt when she will really kiss on the mouth?**_

 _ **It stayed silence until Rito came running through the door, breathing heavily and yelling for help. Tsuna rushed by his side to ask him if he was alright. Rito quickly recovered because of his stamina he gained with aliens near him and all their inventions and friends.**_

" _ **Haruna has been kidnapped, I need your Tsuna! We need to saved her" He told the two of them as Lala arrived right behind him also worried.**_

* * *

 _(God's POV) (*meaning mine and not any character's POV*)_

"Haru-nee was kidnapped?" Tsuna asked worried about his cousin, he changed his aura into his famous boss aura with his eyes turning a little orange. "Tell me what happened?"

Rito was kind of shocked, but he seemed that his aura made him recover completely from his exhaustion and his voice making him able to talk normally. "It was when she went to change into her tennis uniform in the girl's locker room, and since she was late because of me, she was all alone in there, changing. The other girls heard her screamed, and came to rescue her if needed but she had disappeared." Rito ended, desperate to find her, his future wife.

Tsuna then proceeded to think, was it due to his relation with her, if she was ever hurt because of their relation, he wouldn't forgive himself. But first he knew he shouldn't lose his cool in such situation, so he thought of a plan, but first he needed to find her. So he turned to what seemed to be air and said: "Chrome, I need you to find where is my cousin, Haru-nee. You should have saw today, since you have been following all day long."

Air began to change into the form of a purple haired girl whose hair looked like a pineapple. She was holding a trident. She was blushing slightly at being discovered by her loving boss and handsome…

She blushed at her boss. She had a hard time containing her jealousy when other girls came near him, and even dared to kiss, she hadn't done it with him yet. They even dare to do something that ecchi with him. If Tsuna wasn't close to them, she would have giving them nightmares which would make them begged to be killed. The girls that she seemed to hate the most was the red haired girl with a ponytail, Mea. She was intentionally doing ecchi things with her boss, _**her**_ boss.

…

…

She blushed at her thought. Her boss was something, well someone, that couldn't and shouldn't be capture by anybody. HE was a sky that could attracted anyone with his charm, and give a happiness to that person that he never thought he could feel: a light that shouldn't be kept for one person but for anyone who needs it.

As she regained her thought, she asked her boss: "When did you realize I was there?"

"Since this morning when I arrived at school, I suppose Reborn sent you to spy on me." Tsuna still in his boss mode.

Little did he know how he nail the truth, well actually Reborn asked him to see how his life was, and to see if she saw interesting suggestion for the future position of Vongola Decimo's wife. That thought irritated her so much, it was like seeing candidate for her hitman capacities. Reborn knew that much, that's why he added that she could take care of unwanted attention towards Tsuna, saying _'your dear bossu'_.

He then added not knowing the blushing impact it would have on her and would affect the people around him: "Plus I always know and will always know when you are newt to me. I always feel safer with you around and more relax. Because you are part of my precious friends and family and will always be part of it."

While Chrome was stood there blushing and having a face that could be seen as tomato if there wasn't the hair in a shape of a pineapple there, the people around them were beyond surprised as they saw a girl appear out of nowhere and as Tsuna was talking nonchalantly to that girl, which seemed to be named Chrome, as if it was normal for him to see this. But in front of this scene, the people in the clubroom had each very different reaction to the scene in front of them.

Yui was outrage that another outsider got into her school, and kind of jealous of the two's relationship.

Rito was surprised, but didn't really care as long as she could help them finding and saving Haruna.

Lala was silently happy to meet more interesting stuff that defy her knowledge and her common sense, she couldn't see any device, she felt it came from that girl power alone and the earrings she had. She will certainly enjoy staying with Tsuna if he continued to surprised her with new things.

"So can you find her?" Rito asked her hastily, wanting to find his crush as soon as possible. Chrome looked at her boss who nodded at her look. She turned to the worried boy and told him: "I will do my best, she is important part of Bossu's family, so of our family."

"Bossu? Does she work for you Tsuna-kun?" Yui asked kind of proud that her vice-president had underlings which would make them her underlings because of him working under her in the disciplinary committee. She had the upper hand.

"Yes, I worked for him, but know one thing: Bossu doesn't work for anybody and doesn't force anyone to work for him, we have just decided to follow him as well as anyone in Vongola and its allies. So **don't try using him** " She told her warning her and silently threatening her.

"Please, don't start anything, Chrome-san." Tsuna asked being too worried about his cousin, not wanting Chrome and Yui to get in a fight.

"If you want, Bossu." She said knowing he was worried about his cousin so she had to wait before starting anything. That's why she sent Mukurowl as soon as she heard the news. Speaking of the owl:

He came back and landed on Tsuna's shoulder as he wanted to talk to him to do his report.

A while owl coming from outside is surprising but seeing a lion cub with a mane made of beautiful orange fire coming out of Tsuna's ring was even more surprising. The lion climbed up on top of Tsuna's head and began talking seriously with a owl. Well the people unfamiliar to the scene thought it seemed like they were talking all they heard was grunts and animals cries. Tsuna stayed there and listened to the animal conversation.

The lion jumped from Tsuna and landed on a table. He turned to Tsuna and grunted. In response Tsuna nodded his head. Then he turned to the spectators: "Haruna was founded in the gym storage unit with a strange fellow who doesn't look human Lala-san can you tell me if you know him?"

Lala-san was going to ask how could she know who it was if she didn't see him. But something unexpected by a lot of people, that was going to attract others people in the room, and could scare the pants off of a lot of people: the white owl went up in indigo flames and projected an image:

It showed Haruna unconscious suspended by a unknown slimy material (* **Sorry, was too tempted to do it, damn it I am a pervert*** ) that seemed to create a liquid that dissolve any clothing it came in contact with and seemed to affect the skins it touch in a weird way. There was also a disgusting alien who seemed to resemble to a green slimy biped squid (* **only description I came up with*** ) with its hand which seemed to be tentacles.

They were also others similar being, except they had different skin color, mostly blue but none of them was green like the first one, around the two of them who seemed to hold weapons. They heard the green squid who said: "I use this one as hostage to bring out the twin princesses and meet that famous suitor.

Rito and Lala were worried to have involve Haruna in their mess up life again.

Yui was outraged that someone dared to endanger one of the student of her school, and one of her best friend.

Lala obviously know who the squid was and was going to say who it was but was interrupted by a familiar voice: "He is one of our suitor, Takoru Squopervalia. He is one of the annoying pervert who doesn't care about ruling and only wanted the power of the money of our family."

The occupants in the room turned to the voice and saw Yami, Nana, Momo and Mea who seemed to have just arrived due the fact of knowing that something bad happen to Haruna, and of course the bright light coming from the clubroom. As they arrived, they saw everyone and a new purple hair, shaped like pineapple, girl with a trident, a little lion cub and a white owl that seemed to produce a screen showing Haruna being taken by an alien, which seemed to be a paradise for Nana except for the Haruna's part.

But Nana and Momo didn't expect to see one of their suitors, not any suitors: the worst one, who liked tortured and saw them as just object of desire and an goal to conquered to have power. They truly hated him for many reasons as he always hurt their friends when he was around.

Yami wanted to know what really happened, but couldn't feel her voice leave her throat as she saw Tsuna's serious and worried expression making her blush as she could see him worrying for her if she was in the same situation as Haruna.

Nana was at the same time worried about that perverted using her friend to get to her, and over happy to see new animals she never encountered until now. Maybe, just maybe the new boy would be interesting.

Mea was kind of worried, not wanting her future lover to get too mad, even if she would be excited to see him in fully serious mode and his full power. She was also worried about Haruna, she was also one of her friends, even if she knew Tsuna, who have just been here for two days, meant more to her than they would that Haruna.

Tsuna finally spoked up again with a serious tone which surprised the new occupants of the room: "Who is he?"

"He is after the both of us, not Lala, but since we are part or well considered part of Rito's harem. Sorry for the trouble we are causing everyone. We don't want to drag you guys and Haruna our mess." Momo explained looking at Rito and Tsuna in the corner of her eyes, looking at them with shame with Nana, terrified to rejected by the people who trusted them.

Everyone was too stunned by the news to say anything, then they heard a "gao" coming from next to their feet. They saw the lion who was trying to comfort them with his eyes, and it was like he was also trying to tell them something. Nana just went to override of cuteness of this little animal.

Then they turned to see, where was the lion cub before he tried to comfort, to Tsuna whose eyes were under his bangs until he looked at the two of them and turned to Chrome to finally say or more like order: "Do it, Chrome."

"Yes, Bossu." Chrome seem to create an indigo flame from her hand (* **her ring** *) and then her full body was covered by the flame until it disappeared. She said as she was finish: "I finish creating a barrier around the gym so that no student will be taunted to go there and get involve in the fight."

"Thanks, Chrome." He said a little relieved flashing her a thankful smile which of course made her face turned the color of a tomato.

Tsuna turned to the other people in the room and said with a voice full of determination: "Let's teach some people of lesson not to face a destiny or a future on someone and **not to mess with my family** _ **.**_ "

* * *

 **FINISH WITH MY DYING WILL!**

 **Questions: How will they deal with their opponent? Can Momo and Nana develop a crush on Tsuna because of the event? How badass can Tsuna look?**

 **By the way, to entertain you and maybe to keep you reviewing (* Hehehe*), I am doing different polls, I put them on my profile if you guys want to vote faster, and it will be faster for me to count. Anyone who hasn't voted yet can, it is easier if everyone vote there.**

 **-The same polls as always, who should be part of Tsuna's harem?**

 **The result of the first poll.**

 **-Yui 40 votes: "Why me? I am no interest in him." *Blush***

 **-Rin 38 votes: "Mikan's friend, if he is her friend, he must be reliable."**

 **-Kyouko Kirisaki 37: "I will do my best for everyone." *idol smile***

 **-Run 33 votes: "I still like Rito, but I will try to learn more about the new kid."**

 **-Haru (26 votes)/ Chrome (25 votes)/ Kyoko (28 votes): "Yeah, we are still in the top in Tsuna's heart!" Cue to two other girls blushing**

 **-Risa 26 votes: "He seemed to innocent for my taste, let's make lose his innocence. Plus, in his harem I can have a lot of fun."**

 **-Yami 26 votes: "i am happy to have as my friend, and nothing more... for now" she walk away whispering the last part.**

 **-Mikan 25 vote: "Wow, I have really gone up in the rankings."**

 **-Mea 24 votes: "I will turn him into my slave."**

 **-Momo 21 vote: "As long as he doesn't mess with my plan and entertain me with his friend, power, strength and handsomeness and hotness, I won't make him dissappear" She said not knowing what she truly said.**

 **-Riko with surprising 17 votes, impressive, she is in the top three: "Why am I here? I am boy, I just stuck in a girl body. I have no interest in Tsuna, do I?"**

 **-Nana 15 votes: "I don't know what to feel with all that have happened, but he is kind of cute, since he reminds me of an animal of this planet, a little cub, a baby the king of all animals of this planet. I do have a foundness for animals."**

 **-Nemesis 5 vote: "I can't wait to see this boy that my two assassins had a thing for him."**

 **-Lala 5 vote: "It's fun to be pair with him. But I still love Rito but maybe Tsuna can change my mind depending on you guys."**

 **-Haruna 2 vote: "It is kind of weird to go out with your cousin even though in some anime, it does happen, so then maybe..."**

 **-Yuni 5 vote: "Tsuna-sama is so kind that I wouldn't mind being showered by it, (*mumbled*) and maybe by his body."**

 **-Aya 2 vote: "I would love to honor Saki-sama, by serving Tsunayoshi-sama."**

 **-Mio 2 vote: "It's going to be fun to be with Tsuna, he is gathering so many girls, I can imagine myself foundling all of their breast."**

 **-Tearju 2 vote: "Yami is so close to him, I want to know more about him. How did he made such progress with her in a single day then I did in all the time I spend with her? I want to know more about him."**

 **-Saki 2 vote: "Tsuna-sama is so powerful, that just being next to him make me more beautiful, I want to stay by his side and be known to the world."**

 **-Ryoko 2 vote: "He will be a cute cub to tease, and I will enjoy every moment of it."**

 **-Should I transform Rito into a female to messed up everything or just do it in a omake for fun?**

 **-3 vote for the story**

 **\- 1 vote for the omake**

 **-Should Tsuna become a king of the universe as well as a mafia don?**

 **-3 vote for it**

 **-no vote against it, well I guess no one can be better leader.**

 **-Should I turned this story from R-rated into M-rated since I don't really know the limit of R-rated?**

 **-3 vote for it**

 **-1 vote against it, if I want to**

 **-I also want to ask you guys which Katekyo characters you guys want next.**

 **-Reborn 1 vote**

 **-Emma 8 votes**

 **\- Yuni 1vote**

 **-Dino 1vote**

 **-Chrome: 3 votes**

 **-Xanxus: 10 vote**

 **-Hibari: 4 vote**

 **-Bel: 1 vote**

 **-00 (Byakuran) 1vote**

 **Please continue voting, everyone.**

 **I will thank you guys for voting and reviewing:**

 **Varia: Your demand may be granted, and thanks for making continue writing, same things for the discipline committee and Mukuro.**

 **CoolPokemon1213/ Alexis Campuzano/ guest: Your wish is granted.**

 **KArlo666: Your wish may be granted later in an omake, and she is already in the poll.**

 **Thank you all for voting this much and reviewing these much, I am so happy even if it is less than usual.**

 **I thank you all for reviewing and please stay tuned for the next chapter. I am writing in the same time a omake for Tsuna's family and maybe for the girls of Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

 **Please expect a update soon guys. BYE BYE!**


	9. Chapter 8

**To Love Tsu Chapter 8:**

 **Tigrun: Hi, everybody. It has been less than week that I updated last chapter. Please review some more to vote and vote on my profile for Tsuna's Harem. It will represent the final choice. I was also thinking of returning it to R-rated. I may only turn it into M-rated if it gets too ecchi. Maybe I was overthinking when I turned to a M-rated fic, but I just don't want reader to stop reading my story, because it seemed to be a hentai fic.**

 **Tsuna: It is true that there have been not a lot of review, but thanks for reading it, we are up to more than 6k views.**

 **Reborn: But you better review, or you will die. (*hide his eyes with his fedora*)**

 **Yami: What am I doing here?**

 **Tigrun: To spend some time with Tsuna, you could have a date if you do the disclaimer.**

 **Tsuna: (*blushing*) What?! You can't do that!**

 **Tigrun: Yes, I can, so what do you say, Yami?**

 **Yami: (*blushing*) Ok-kay, if I ca-can spend so-some time with Tsuna.**

 **Tsuna: 'she is so cute'**

 **Reborn: Tsuna thought: she looks so cute when she is blushing.**

 **Tsuna: (*blushing*) Stop reading my mind, Reborn.**

 **Yami: (*blushing*) Did you really thought that Tsuna?**

 **Tsuna: (*blushing*) He-heu…**

 **Tigrun: It's true.**

 **Tsuna: (*blushing*) Tigrun!**

 **Yami: (*blushing*) Tsuna?**

 **Tsuna: (*blushing*) Ye-yeah, it's tr-true…**

 **Yami: (*blushing*) I will do the disclaimer: Tigrun doesn't own Katekyo hitman reborn & To love ru, only his OCs, which is only right now the weird squid aliens, and the story.**

 **Tigrun: Awesome, you two gain two ticket to Amusement Park, by the way you should go the giant ferry wheel during sunset.**

 **Yami: Th-thank you! (*blushing*) (She used her hair to taking him on a date and put some on his mouth so he wouldn't yell.)**

 **Tsuna: MMMHMMH! (help me!)**

 **Tigrun/Reborn: Have fun!**

* * *

 _ **Previously:**_

 _ **Tsuna turned to the other people in the room and said with a voice full of determination: "Let's teach some people of lesson not to face a destiny or a future on someone and not to mess with my family."**_

* * *

 _(God's POV) (*meaning mine and not any character's POV*)_

After saying that, the girls around him felt mixed feelings from his look and his speech.

Chrome blushed and looked proudly as his boss but also glared at the look the other girls gave him. How dare they look at her boss like that that, she blushed at her possessive thought.

Nana was astonished to see a human with such determination to protest his family, it was like a lion, the king of every animal of this planet, protecting his pack. She didn't know that human like this existed. The little lion seemed to reflect the feelings the new boy gave except he was also trying to cheer up the two girls.

Momo felt her heart faster as he said that and his look made her think of him differently for once didn't seemed like an obstacle for Harem's plan, he was seeing as an objective for heart for a brief second. She didn't know what to feel about the boy. Maybe just maybe, she didn't need the love of Rito, maybe she needed the love of another soul.

The other girls felt protected by him and knew that if anything happen, he would be there to protect them.

Yami felt she could stay under his wing for protection and heal under his warm.

Mea felt herself shiver in excitement of seeing Tsuna and could feel the full expend of his power.

Lala was happy to see someone step up for his family and her family, who didn't even blink at the situation choose intently the plan of action. He was really a perfect guy for her little sister to marry unlike that pathetic suitor who kidnapped. She felt also something at the bottom of her heart behind the happiness as she imagined Tsuna marrying her sisters.

Rito, him, didn't have mixed feelings, he just shivered and hoped he never hurt Haruna in anyway, or he would have to face his rage.

As they were all in deep thought, they didn't realize that the two animals disappeared. They seemed to have return to their rings.

"Let's go." Tsuna said as he opened the idea and jumped with his eyes turning orange (* **badass** *), Chrome soon followed.

Most of them went to see in the two of them were alright as if they didn't just jump from a second floor. It was like Chrome used a cousin to cousin her fall softly so she could land softly and Tsuna used his strength in his body to do such action. (* **Badass!** *)

The other girls soon followed with Nana, Momo, and Lala using their wings, made by Lala's invention, Yami and Mea using their transformation power to create wings, and Rito and Yui helped by their super power friend. As they landed, Tsuna didn't even turned to look at them before saying: "If everyone is ready, let's go."

His serious seemed to make everyone serious even Mea, who all didn't want to disappoint him. They felt that by his side, they couldn't fail, or lose anything. He gave them this much of confidence.

They walked towards the gym entrance (* **You can hear music, just like in One Piece when they came to beat up Franky companions for hurting Usopp. BADASS!** *)

After walking in the mist that covered the gym, invisible to normal people around it and in it. They finally saw the blue squid guards for real, not from a mist screen. There were only two guards near the entrance.

Yami and Mea thought that they should each take one in a mere second before they give the signal that there are intruders. Before they could voice their choice, Tsuna turned to them and nodded as if he could read their mind and knew what they wanted to do.

As soon as they knew that the authorization to take down their enemies were given, they both leap into action.

Mea didn't leap into action, she casually walked ahead of the others, she used her hair to dig a hole, and to surfaced in the back of the guard guarding the left side of the gym's door. It grabbed the poor guard by the head, just over mouth to silence him and then dragged head first into the hole, the hair created. He was pulled so strongly that had half of his body stuck under ground level. He logically lost consciousness after what happened.

The other one didn't have to worry about his colleague or even call reinforcement. All he had time to do is see a giant hand made of hair coming at him and grabbing him with a part of the hair covering his mouth so he could be silenced. Because of feeling of being pressured by a huge compressing force given by the giant hand, he collapsed and became unconscious.

After doing their job, they turned to Tsuna waiting for his reaction of their success. Tsuna walked towards them and…

…

…

Patted both of their head, smiled and congratulate them for the fine job, which kind of left the girls dumbfound but they couldn't say they didn't like it. Only Mea pouted, and told him: "I expected more when this battle is finished."

The other people surrounding them, glared in jealousy but weirdly Tsuna didn't blush, he still had his eyes fixed on his target, freeing Haruna and his serious boss mode with his eyes still containing a little orange in them. He told her: "if Haruna is free and safe as well as everyone, we will see."

Mea was surprised by his statement and blushed slightly at the surprising suddenness action, Tsuna thought, as well as some of the girls weirdly, in the back of the mind, behind his seriousness, that he found her reaction: cute.

Yami, annoyed by the action, cleared her throat. Everyone snapped out of their thought and concentration on the door.

"Chrome, can you do another mist barrier to keep in the twenty-ish guard behind the door?" Tsuna asked knowing that there were about twenty guards behind the door because of his hyper intuition.

"I can make another mist's barrier to keep them from contacting their boss." Chrome, happy to help his boss, didn't care if she over exhausted herself for him.

"Okay, just don't exhaust yourself." Tsuna said reading her mind because his hyper intuition and Reborn's tor-training.

Chrome blushed at her boss reading her that easily and annoyed to make him worried. She knew he had a lot of things to worried about already. The companions wondered if Tsuna could read mind.

After calming herself, she used her Vongola gear to create another mist barrier to separate the twenty guards.

She felt a little light headed. But before Tsuna had any chance to notice, Yui came to rescue using her body to supported the mist guardian so her body stayed up. She whispered to her: "Don't over exhaust yourself or you will make Tsuna worried again."

"Thank you, Yui-san." Chrome thanked her for support and not making Tsuna worried.

"It's not because I want help you." Yui said turning her head as her tsundere side want to overdrive, Chrome giggled a little at that as she thought how cute she could be. "It's just the only thing I can do." Yui said sadly knowing she couldn't do anything to help them.

Chrome remembered her best friends, Haru and Chrome as well as the old sky arcobaleno, Yuni. They didn't fight but had their own way of fighting to help their family. She told her: "You don't need to fight to be important, to be wanted and of course to be useful, there are other ways to be useful. Three most important of the most people in Bossu's life are not a fighting people, but are still the most useful people in Bossu's family. Don't neglect yourself and your support."

Yui felt her Tsundere side awaken again by blushing turning her head away from Chrome's to act as she was mad but still whispered a thank you which made her smile.

Tsuna knew what was happening, and smile intently at the sight, and was glad that someone was helping Chrome and she was integrating the alien group easily.

He then turned to the others and ordered: "Yami, can you open the door and the others prepared to take care the twenty-ish guards when the door opened while Momo, Rito and I will go save Haruna. There should be a few guards there protecting their boss, so it should be easy on our part. And in your part, you should be strong enough to take care of this guys."

Everyone nodded their head at the plan.

Momo still wondered why he ask her to come with them and not his friend, but she was glad she could kick the butt of one of hers and her sister's suitors.

"Before everyone go in, I don't want anyone to get hurt so don't forget to watch each other back, and if it gets too dangerous, leave but leave no one behind." Tsuna said trying to make sure everyone survived the fight, with no injuries.

Everyone heard and respected what he said, and truly understood why his friends followed him: he was a born leader.

As Yami saw that everyone was ready to go in, and Tsuna nodded his head, she destroyed the door and ran in as everyone soon followed.

When they entered, they saw mist, and could see the guards in it, Mea, Yami, Nana and Lala ran into the mist to fight the guard as Tsuna, Rito and Momo contoured the mist to fight the boss and free the princess, while Yui stayed back with Chrome to make her rest a little.

* * *

As soon as Tsuna left, Chrome felt herself going weak, her legs giving and she fell on Yui. Yui gave a surprising yell but then after landing on the ground because of the sudden weight. She then relaxed and told to rest a little before going in. She had just use her last strength to stand up and try to act normal in front of Tsuna so he wouldn't be worried. She just found a new respect for her and maybe a new friend.

* * *

Yami, Mea, Nana, Lala were prepare to unleash everything they had in front of the guards because this time, it seemed they were armed with guns and ready to fire as if they knew that opponents would arrived. But it seemed they didn't expect girls to be their opponents. They looked at them some amusedly, some others perversely and other predatorily as if there were just a prey at their eyes.

A guard, a red squid walked up to them and said with a slimy and perverted voice: "If you surrender, we won't hurt you. Well not a lot. Hehehe." While licking his lips disgustingly. The other guards laughed and agreed with him.

All the girls on the battlefield had the same thought: ' **disgusting!** '

The stupid idiot squid who was the first one to speak, was attacked by a blade, made of red hair, slashing him so fast that the other soldiers didn't have time to react to what was happening, and gave him a lot of injuries, but no lethal ones.

The owner of the hair walked towards the injured squid, she roughly kicked and then grabbed him with her hair. As she made him look at her as she told him: "The only one who can give me order, make me surrender and ravage my body is Tsuna, **Trash**. The only reason that you are still alive, is that Tsuna doesn't like his hurting others. But if you ever get in his way again, you would hope you died right now."

She let him go, and turned to the other girls: "Go wild, girls. Make them understand never to underestimate us."

For the first time in their life, the guards began to fear women and hoped god will save them from those demons… They could literally the dark aura the women were giving.

* * *

Let's get back the harem's hero and two important others characters. They ran towards the storage unit where the mist showed where was Haruna captured.

As they arrived at the location, the door was already opened. They saw Haruna, in the center of the room hang up by the same slimy texture they say before. She had less clothes than before, it seemed they had melted due the slime the texture hanging her up produce. They could see her almost in only her underwear who was going to melt if they left her like that for another fight minutes. Tsuna and Rito wanted to hurry saving her to save her purity (* **that may have already being stolen by Rito a long time ago** *)

They also saw four guards heavily harm and the other suitor, Takoru Squopervalia who was there smiling at the intruders, as if he expected to come at that exact time. The weird suitor seemed to look perversely at Momo. Tsuna came in front of her to protect her from the look, Rito glared with Tsuna at the suitor.

"So, Momo-sama, have you came to surrender yourself and your sister to me to protect your friend?" Takoru said disgusting at Momo.

"No, she didn't come for that, she only come to free her friend." Tsuna said with a serious tone while glaring at the suitor with his orange eyes as he secretly put his mittens and prepare two pills, as his hyper intuition told to.

Momo blushed at the declaration of the boy, she was really beginning to develop feeling about Tsuna. She would really to rethink about her harem plans later on.

"Yeah, so give us Haruna-san back to us!" Rito said outraged at the state of Haruna.

"I know you, Yuuki Rito-sama, the future king of the universe, who is beginning a harem, including Momo-sama and Nana-sama, which why I needed to act as one of their suitors. It seemed I don't know you, boy, but you should be warned human, if you get in my way, you will get hurt." Takoru warned them as he gave a sign of his arm, kind of mixed between squid and human's arm. One guard aimed and fired next to Tsuna cheek, to make sure his boss point was made.

Tsuna didn't even flinched ass if he knew the gunshot will miss him, but it did make the other two flinched.

Momo quickly put herself in front of him, "How dare you aim a fire at one of my friends?!" She glared and threatened.

"Then he shouldn't interpose between you, me, and our happiness." He said disgustingly as Tsuna put himself in front of Momo again. As Takoru saw that, he used his hand once again to signal something but none of the guards that were here acted.

But suddenly a black guard fell down the celling, attacked Tsuna with a dagger giving him an injury on his left shoulder which resulted in him collapsing on the ground.

Momo and Rito jumped back at the sudden action, after realizing what happened Rito and Momo, surprising herself, yelled: "Tsuna!"

They didn't know what completely happened, they just saw in horror the blood of Tsuna on the ground and Tsuna's unmoving body.

Momo turned towards, with her eyes tearing: "How dare you do that to my friend?! You are going to pay!" She glared at him and giving her most deadly killing intent as she reached for phone in her pocket.

Takoru took, as well as all the guards even the black guard, a step back at the killing intent. But he regained his posture in less second, "Are you sure you want to do that? Do you really want to have another friend of yours hurt because of your impolite tone?" He asked as the black guard quickly came at Rito and put his dagger on his throat. Another black guard appeared guarding the door.

"By the way, you should know who those two guards are, especially with the Octavio sign on their uniform." Takoru said smirking even more as he walked towards Haruna suspended body, who was only left with underwear.

Momo bit her lips in frustration as she knew who those special guards were: "They are imperial guards, the best guards that exist in your home planet. They used daggers to accomplished their mission, and they are usually poisoned by dangerous poison."

Takoru smirked up to his ears as he began to smell the odor that Haruna's almost naked body made, "You are right, my dad left me four of his special guards, the two others are taking care of the others annoying guests except of course your two sisters. By the way those daggers are by Octovia's squid, In less than five seconds, it paralyzed your body and then if let alone for more a hour, you die." He ended laughing and beginning touching Haruna's body.

"How dare you do that to Haruna?!" Rito yelled at the suitor but was easy contain by the guard who hold a dagger to his throat.

"What do you really want?" Momo asked threatenly, but secretly trying to find a plan to save the cousins.

"Don't worry, I only want you and your sister to have a satisfying partner and life, not an unfulfilling one in a harem where its master can't satisfy any women because of his weak constitution. So I am giving you a choice for a full entertaining life." He said as he began to explore Haruna's body making the two awake heroes upset and furious.

"What will you do if I refused to surrender?" She asked trying to use all her self-control not to kill him and endanger more people's life.

"Well, I will have to take care more of your friends so there will be no obstacle for you to stay here, and it would hurt me to hurt another of your friends." He said smirking even more if it was possible as the black guard, holding Rito, tighten his grip on him.

" **That's all you can say to explain what you did!** " The voice said surprising everyone in the room from where it came from. It came from Tsuna lying and bleeding body.

" **You have no remorse for you did, kidnapping Haruna, touching her, threatening my family and my friends, trying to take them away from me. UNTIL I TAKE YOU DONE, I CAN4T DIE IN PEACE!"** Tsuna said as he got up as an orange flame appear on his forehead and his mittens turned into red metallic gloves. He stood up as if he didn't have any injury.

"How can you stand?! You shouldn't be able to talk much less move?!" Takoru said as he had his grin turned upside down and stop groping Haruna.

"Don't underestimate my will." Tsuna said peacefully, as he disappeared as the eyes of everyone to reappear behind the back of the guard holding Rito. He quickly grabbed the arm/tentacle with the dagger, and burned him with his flames.

The guard quickly drop the dagger as he screamed in pain, Tsuna let him go. He pull out another dagger to aim at Tsuna's throat. But did have time to swing it as he received a flaming punch in his face blowing him away in the air for five meters behind him, slammed into a wall of the storage unit and created a crater in the wall as he hit the wall. He collapsed into the ground face first unconscious.

The other black guard came behind him to surprise him but it didn't have that effect, he only had time to notice a blur as he noticed his opponent disappear and heard:

"You are not the only one you can attack by the back." And then he received an elbow blow in his neck making him unconscious.

Tsuna, after taking care of the strongest warriors, walked towards their boss.

Takoru didn't know what in mere 10 seconds, his strongest guards were taking care in no time. He turned to the other guards, to order then to shoot but saw that those soldiers already surrender themselves knowing they couldn't win against an opponent who took care of the strongest guards easily and ran towards the exit.

Momo felt turn on by Tsuna state, he became a full grown beast, everything seemed useless against him. None of her plants could stop him if he attacked her to ravage her.

He quickly picked up one of his daggers and put it up towards Haruna's throat. He threatened "If you continue, I will slice her throat.

Momo said, after recovering from her shock of what happened, "A coward like you doing the work, when I can see you never hold up any weapon in your entire life. Don't make me laugh."

Tsuna calmly walked towards him, as if he didn't threaten Haruna. As he walked slowly towards him, the suitor became more and more nervous and when he was no more than a foot from him, he exploded and try to stab him.

But Tsuna, of course, predicted that, and put his hand in front of the dagger to catch it. Takoru let the dagger go as it burned his hand, and felt his knees collapsed as he fell to the ground. His dagger then fell on the ground half melted.

"Wh-who are yo-you?!" Takoru asked so frightened that he pissed in his pants.

"That's right, I forgot to answer that question. I am Sawada Tsunayoshi, the boss of the strongest mafia and so human organization on the planet, Vongola Decimo, also known as Vongola Neo Primo, a human who survived countless wars and saved this planet a few times **. And finally a person you should never hurt his friends or face death.** " He finished with a deadly tone as he raised his flaming fist in the air and through it at the alien's face.

As it impacted, smoke was created. As the smoke disappeared, Momo and Rito could see Tsuna above the alien body and…

…

Saw the alien's face untouched but unconscious as the fist hit the ground an inch from his head.

"Don't worry, I won't stain myself with his disgusting blood, Momo-san." He said as he walked towards Haruna and free her by destroying the slimy material and caught her. As he caught her, he made a face and groan in pain at the weight because of his injury.

Rito seeing his face, quickly ran towards him to take care of Haruna. When he took Haruna, he put her on the ground to put clothes on her so she would stay in her almost destroyed underwear. Her almost naked state made the boy heavily blush, and would have made Tsuna blush, if it wasn't for his hyper dying will mode and his injury.

Momo came to see if Tsuna was alright, because of his injury, he should still have the poison in his system, she should see if he is okay, and because of the groan she could tell he wasn't.

"Are you alright, Tsuna-kun?" She said in worry, forgetting that he was an enemy of her Harem plan and only cared about his well being.

As she arrived closer to him, she noticed his gloves turned to mittens, his flame disappeared, and his eyes turned from deadly orange into his concern brown eyes, and said: "I am glad you are alright and safe, Momo-san." After finishing that he collapsed on her with his head landing on her breasts making her fall down. And then **blackness…**

* * *

 **And the end…**

 **Will Tsuna be alright? Will Momo feelings bloom? Will stay tuned to see what happened?**

 **For fun can you guys rated Tsuna badassness from 1 to 10 with 1 being the lowest meaning Tsuna would be pathetic, and 10 the highest, meaning he would the most badass he could be.**

* * *

 **By the way, to entertain you and maybe to keep you reviewing (* Hehehe*), I am doing different polls, I put them on my profile if you guys want to vote faster, and it will be faster for me to count. Anyone who hasn't voted yet can, it is easier if everyone vote there.**

 **-The same polls as always, who should be part of Tsuna's harem?**

 **The result of the first poll.**

 **-Yui 40 votes: "Why me? I am no interest in him." *Blush***

 **-Rin 38 votes: "Mikan's friend, if he is her friend, he must be reliable."**

 **-Kyouko Kirisaki 37: "I will do my best for everyone." *idol smile***

 **-Run 33 votes: "I still like Rito, but I will try to learn more about the new kid."**

 **-Haru (26 votes)/ Chrome (25 votes)/ Kyoko (28 votes): "Yeah, we are still in the top in Tsuna's heart!" Cue to two other girls blushing**

 **-Risa 26 votes: "He seemed to innocent for my taste, let's make lose his innocence. Plus, in his harem I can have a lot of fun."**

 **-Yami 26 votes: "i am happy to have as my friend, and nothing more... for now" she walk away whispering the last part.**

 **-Mikan 25 vote: "Wow, I have really gone up in the rankings."**

 **-Mea 24 votes: "I will turn him into my slave."**

 **-Momo 21 vote: "As long as he doesn't mess with my plan and entertain me with his friend, power, strength and handsomeness and hotness, I won't make him dissappear" She said not knowing what she truly said.**

 **-Riko with surprising 17 votes, impressive, she is in the top three in the poll: "Why am I here? I am boy, I just stuck in a girl body. I have no interest in Tsuna, do I?"**

 **-Nana 15 votes: "I don't know what to feel with all that have happened, but he is kind of cute, since he reminds me of an animal of this planet, a little cub, a baby the king of all animals of this planet. I do have a foundness for animals."**

 **-Nemesis 5 vote: "I can't wait to see this boy that my two assassins had a thing for him."**

 **-Lala 5 vote: "It's fun to be pair with him. But I still love Rito but maybe Tsuna can change my mind depending on you guys."**

 **-Haruna 2 vote: "It is kind of weird to go out with your cousin even though in some anime, it does happen, so then maybe..."**

 **-Yuni 5 vote: "Tsuna-sama is so kind that I wouldn't mind being showered by it, (*mumbled*) and maybe by his body."**

 **-Aya 2 vote: "I would love to honor Saki-sama, by serving Tsunayoshi-sama."**

 **-Mio 2 vote: "It's going to be fun to be with Tsuna, he is gathering so many girls, I can imagine myself foundling all of their breast."**

 **-Tearju 2 vote: "Yami is so close to him, I want to know more about him. How did he made such progress with her in a single day then I did in all the time I spend with her? I want to know more about him."**

 **-Saki 2 vote: "Tsuna-sama is so powerful, that just being next to him make me more beautiful, I want to stay by his side and be known to the world."**

 **-Ryoko 2 vote: "He will be a cute cub to tease, and I will enjoy every moment of it."**

* * *

 **-Should I transform Rito into a female to messed up everything or just do it in a omake for fun?**

 **-5 vote for the story**

 **\- 1 vote for the omake**

* * *

 **-Should Tsuna become a king of the universe as well as a mafia don?**

 **-5 vote for it**

 **-no vote against it, well I guess no one can be better leader.**

* * *

 **-Should I turned this story from R-rated into M-rated since I don't really know the limit of R-rated?**

 **-3 vote for it**

 **-1 vote against it, if I want to**

* * *

 **-I also want to ask you guys which Katekyo characters you guys want next.**

 **-Reborn 1 vote**

 **-Emma 8 votes**

 **\- Yuni 1vote**

 **-Dino 1vote**

 **-Chrome: 3 votes**

 **-Xanxus: 12 vote**

 **-Hibari: 4 vote**

 **-Bel: 1 vote**

 **-00 (Byakuran) 1vote**

 **Please continue voting, everyone.**

* * *

 **I will thank you guys for voting and reviewing:**

 **Thank you all for voting this much and reviewing these much:**

 **-holy sword caliburn**

 **-Wolfang21**

 **-UltimatebadassOVERLORDsayan**

 **-Vail Ryuketsu**

 **-ARSLOTHES**

 **-adragonoid75**

 **-Ryner510**

 **I thank you all for reviewing and please stay tuned for the next chapter. I am writing in the same time a omake for Tsuna's family and maybe for the girls of Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

 **Please expect a update soon guys. BYE BYE!**


	10. Chapter 9

**To Love Tsu Chapter 9:**

 **Tigrun: How are you doing guys? I hope you are happy for the fast update right now: in less than a week we had three chapter updated. Don't forget you can vote for more than one girl on the poll.**

 **Tsuna: I am not so happy since the chapters are about me doing obscene things with girls!**

 **Haruna: I have been wondering, Tigrun. Why do you always say Tor-tutoring or Tor-training when you are talking about Reborn tutoring Tsuna.**

 **Tigrun: It is because of Reborn's training is considered a little bit Spartan by anyone who do it or watch it.**

 **Tsuna: A LITTLE SPARTAN?! He threw me in the middle of the wild forest with bears and in piranhas' infested lake. Another time… (*gunshot*)**

 **Reborn: Am I hearing complaining Dame-Tsuna?**

 **Tsuna: Of course not, Reborn.**

 **Haruna: Is that your tutor, Reborn? HE IS SO CUTE! (*she said as she hugged him*)**

 **Tsuna: Don't do that, he is the spawn of Satan, I sw- (*Gunshot*)**

 **Reborn: What are you saying, Dame-Tsuna? (*he said still being hugged*)**

 **Tsuna: Nothing, Reborn! (*As he moved his head really fastly*)**

 **Tigrun: This is fun! (*I said as I was drinking tea*), but can you do the disclaimer please, if you do that, I will give you time in the story for you to tor-tutor Tsuna.**

 **Reborn: okay, it is time for the disclaimer: Tigrun doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and To Love Ru, only his OCs who has being taken care by Dame-Tsuna and his story.**

 **Tigrun: Let's get back to the story…**

* * *

 _ **Previously:**_

 _ **Momo came to see if Tsuna was alright, because of his injury, he should still have the poison in his system, she should see if he is okay, and because of the groan she could tell he wasn't.**_

" _ **Are you alright, Tsuna-kun?" She said in worry, forgetting.**_

 _ **As she arrived closer to him, she noticed his gloves turned to mittens, his flame disappeared, and his eyes turned from deadly orange into his concern brown eyes, and said: "I am glad you are alright and safe, Momo-san." After finishing that he collapsed on her with his head landing on her breasts making her fall down. And then blackness…**_

* * *

 _(God's POV) (*meaning mine and not any character's POV*)_

Tsuna was awaken by an angel's voice, scolded him: "Tsu-kun, come on. You need to get up."

Tsuna opened his eyes and saw himself in his 11-year-old body with his tiny hands. He observed his surrounding, and guessed he was inside Yuuki's household. He was in Rito's room sleeping, and was awaken by Mikan calling him and saw Rito at the door watching him sleep.

"Rito-ni…" He said, surprising himself at the name. It was like he couldn't control what he said.

"You are so cute, Tsuna. But you should hurry up. Mikan want to spend at much time with you as she can enjoy your last day together before a long time." Rito told him with a brotherly smile.

Tsuna remembered what this was, it was the last memory of Tsuna visiting his cousin for a last time in a long time.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot!" Tsuna hurried up outside the room downstairs.

As he ran downstairs, he found Mikan pouting at him for being late.

"Why are so late, Tsuna-kun? If you don't hurry, we won't have time to enjoy our last day together." She said still pouting as she turned her head from him.

"Sorry, I overslept for too long in Rito-ni's room." Tsuna said apologizing.

"Come on, Mom promised to take us to the amusement park, today; And she is waiting for us at the car with Mama!" She said as she ran towards the door anxious about today. Mama meaning Tsuna's mom, Sawada Nana.

"You two are really a cute couple. But Mikan, you shouldn't be fierce with your man until your married or he may leave you for being too hard on him" Nana said with Mikan's mom agreeing with her statement.

Mikan blushed a little at the statement, Tsuna didn't really understand what was happening, he just told his mom with confidence: "Mikan is my important person, I won't ever abandon on her in purpose."

Mikan blushed at Tsuna's assurance, since she was always more mature than him and quickly understood what he said could interpreted. "Tsuna, please don't say- "

"Oh, Tuna-fish is being protective of his girlfriend!" Iemitsu said drinking happily beer with Saibai as they let their wives to drive the cute couple to an amusement park.

"Daddy, stop embarrassing me with this nickname." Tsuna said blushing at the nickname Iemitsu gave him.

They head towards the amusement park, and had a wonderful time there. They finished their wonderful day, on the ferry wheel at sunset, of course their moms were with them, because you had to be accompany if your younger than 12-years-old.

Tsuna held Mikan unconsciously as he watched the height he was at. He was scared, but Mikan still blushed as his action, Tsuna was so bold with his action. The moms tried to ignored the kids to let them have their moment.

"Tsuna…" Mikan said silently as she looked at the sunset.

"?" Tsuna turned his head towards Mikan, and saw her red cheek, "Are you alright, Mikan?"

"Promise one thing, Tsuna…" Mikan said still looking at the sunset.

Tsuna didn't know what to say, "What is it?"

"Just swear on the fact you won't break this promise!" Mikan said a little more emotionally.

"Sure, I will promise on our friendship. So what is the promise?" Tsuna said still wondering what she wanted him to promise.

Mikan brutally turned her head towards him as he saw that tears were forming in the corner of her eyes: "Promise me that you will never forget our friendship and me, that you will come back for me to take me out to do the same thing we did today."

Tsuna hugged Mikan after seeing her this upset, even though he didn't why did that. Something in the back of his head was telling him to do that to comfort her. He added without thinking: "I gladly live up to that promise because our friendship means that much to me."

"Tsuna…" Mikan said, fighting the tears that were threatening to fall.

But that touching scene was interrupted by the end of the ferry wheel and their moms telling them to come with them after giggling at them of course.

Tsuna and Mikan broke the hug, but before the hug was completely over, Mikan leaned in and kiss his cheek: "Don't forget it. Okay?" She said, well mumbled with her head facing anywhere but at Tsuna's face. After that kiss, she ran out fastly out of ferry wheel's cabin.

"I remembered now, the promise…" Tsuna said after seeing Mikan and himself going to the car as he still sat in the ferry wheel.

" **So that was what the promise was about…"** A dark voice said as it came from the shadows.

" **It's an interesting story.** " Another voice coming out from nowhere.

He seemed to recognized the two different voice who came from the shadows.

Tsuna turned to try to know where it came up but unfortunately…

* * *

He woke up.

…

…

…

He couldn't understand where he was. It wasn't as fancy as his room in the Vongola Headquarters, it seemed to more like the room he saw in his dream, more like his real room in Namimori.

As he tried to stand up, his two each by their respective side found something soft on each side and as he squeezed a few time to understand what was he touching, a moan was created of course for each squeeze.

"Tsuna-kun, you are really bold. I didn't expect this from you. But well it seemed you never cease to amaze me, even if you are not as active in the bed as Rito-kun" A voice from his left side said.

"it's true, I prefer when I am the one being bold, but I don't mind if Tsuna-senpai takes control and licking me." A voice from his right side said.

"Tsuna-sempai? That's new." The previous voice asked

"Yeah, I thought that since he is studying a grade higher than us, it would suit him."

"Why not?"

Tsuna jumped at he knew that he touching something that he shouldn't have touch: breasts. But because of his sudden jump, he felt a sharp pain in his left shoulder. 'Oh, yeah, I got hurt, but wasn't I also poison' Tsuna wondered as he groaned in pain. He looked at his shoulder, he saw bandages that covered all his wounds.

The two of girls that were lying on each side quickly got up to see if Tsuna was alright after getting up too fast.

"Are you alright, Tsuna/Tsuna-sempai?" Tsuna heard both of the previous voice asked him, he turned to see who it was.

As he turned, he saw not only Mea but also Momo who both shared a concerned look as they looked at him.

"Don't worry, I am alright." Tsuna told them, not wanting them to worry about him.

"Thanks god, if you weren't safe, you would be able to keep your promise." Mea said licking her lips seductively.

Tsuna blushed at her action but then notice that both of the girls both weren't wearing any clothes except for a panty and a shirt. He heavily blushed at them, and screamed his usual "HIIIEEEEE!" as he backed up, he fell out of the bed and hurt his head.

Momo rushed to see if he was alright, but with Mea being who she is, she pushed Momo on top of Tsuna and them joined in the weird situation. It was a good thing that no one was there to see their position.

And of course, fate had decided to interfere (* **well, me** *), Rito, Haruna, Yui and Chrome barged in the room worried about Tsuna cries. They were surprised to see the situation they had in front of them.

For him who was only in his boxer, had two girls on top of him was not the best situation he could be found. Momo had her face in Tsuna's boxers while her special area on his leg. Mea was prepared for this situation this time, as she sat on top of Tsuna head while her head stood a few inches away from Momo's face enjoying licking his body and enjoying his well-built body. (* **you got to admit, that with Reborn's tor-training, he's got to have great abs and muscle in all right places but not too much or others people would have notice** *)

Haruna had a weird smile on her face as she saw this. she was going to enjoy to see Tsuna interact with girls. She didn't know what exactly happened during she was unconscious, but she wanted to know more, when did Mea and Momo develop feelings for her little cousin.

Rito was glad that for once it wasn't him at the place of Tsuna, or he would have a handprint on his face. It seemed the girls treated Tsuna nicer than they treated him. He was glad that they treated Tsuna nicer than him, he was his precious little brother.

Yui and Chrome didn't react the same way, they wanted to kill the girls and maybe scold Tsuna for doing something that shameless.

Chrome made her trident appear and prepare to kill the two girls as she gave her best killing intent who almost made Rito piss in his pants.

Yui couldn't take any more of the scene, as the actors of the scene didn't even notice their presence.

Tsuna was moving and trying to move to free himself but it resulted in him groping Momo's oversensitive tail making her moan in his boxer, while Mea moaned, as he tried to talk to ask the two of them to get up.

"STOP DOING SOMETHING SHAMELESS!" Yui yelled at the three teenager.

Momo and Tsuna snapped out of their state as Mea just pouted as her fun was once again rob by Yui.

Momo and Mea got off Tsuna. Momo buttoned her shirt as she blushed at what she did. She couldn't believe she acted this shy with Tsuna while she was aggressive with Tsuna. It was like when she had Rito in the gym storage with her. She hasn't decided what she wanted to do with him. Right now the only reason she was in the bed with Mea and Tsuna, is because she wanted to nurse him back to help as she thought she owned him since he was injured because of her. Can Tsuna love her? She thought. Can she feel happiness by just being with him? It seemed that what happened to that girl who is a close friend to him, Chrome.

Mea just changed her clothes to her hitman clothes. "You had to ruin my fun, didn't you shameless-senpai."

"You we-were using Tsuna 's weak st-state to toy with him. You should n-never do that to an injured man!" Yui tried to explained while blushing and shuttering.

"She is r-right; you sh-should not use B-Bossu like that!" Chrome supported her friend.

Mea was laughing at their reaction, she was enjoying this. They were fun to tease. Especially Tsuna's friend, Chrome, she seemed to be overprotective over Tsuna even more than Yui. The big difference with the two of them, is that Chrome is able to kill since she seemed to have the same weird power as Tsuna. She was dangerous, but Mea didn't mind playing with her. It was the same that when she played with the ghost, Oshizu, or the princesses, unlike her shameless senpai.

"Natsu, come here! Stop running!" They heard Nana yelled as she seemed to run towards them.

They saw soon after that yell, Natsu came in and jump on his master's lap. He purred happily to see his master being safe and awake.

Nana came in soon after looking for Natsu. She saw him and went to him not realizing that he was on a boy only wearing boxers.

"There, you are, Natsu. I was worried about you." She took him into her arms, "I know you were worried about your master, but you shouldn't run like that. Now you saw that he is alrigh- WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN YOUR UNDERWEAR?! "

She blushed as the sight of the boy in boxers who had a well-built body, which made her blushed even more as her eyes went to his abs and others parts of his body. She wasn't use to see a male body in almost in full glory, all she had for experience was Rito body and a little of his dad body, but she never thought of her dad like what she thought of this boy in front of her.

Mea smiled at the reaction of Nana as she didn't try to hit him unlike she usually did with Rito. She knew she would take advantage of the situation even if Nana was an important friend of hers. She was the one who leaded her to the path of a living being, not the path of weapon. She owned her a lot. She was the first one to accept her even if she knew her true nature. She wanted her to be happy and if this boy can make her happy, she would help her make a place into his heart.

She also needed to create a harem plan for Tsuna, so Nana would a great part of the Harem and a great way to begin her plan: she called it _**To Love Tsu**_. She thought he earned because of his godly body and godly nature. She would need Momo help for that. Teasing him seemed to be more enjoyable than with Rito, but she truly was also turn on by his boss mode. But for now, she had to enjoy the moment by teasing Nana after teasing Chrome and Yui.

"Nana-san, what are you looking at?" Mea said as she got behind her smirking and she finally whispered in her ears: "Are you taking a liking at what you are seeing?"

Nana quickly back up from her friend with her blush on her face and yelled at her: "What do you mean by that?! Of course I don't like it!"

Momo asked innocently, liking to tease her sister, added smirking: "What do you dislike, Nana?"

Nana blushed even more as she thought at Momo was being asking about, as she began to: "Shut up! This has nothing to do with you! AND YOU!" She said as she looked, well more like glared at Tsuna as ordered to wear something else than his boxers: "Wear something else than your boxers in others presence! You Pervert! I can't believe you're Natsu's master." She said the last part more silently as she left the room with Natsu in her arms who was a little hurt at Nana's yell on his master. (* **Well their hearts are connected, so if he is hurt and will try to make up to him, she would do the same thing.** *)

"Oh! That's right, Tsu-kun. I came to bring you clothes since clothes were torn." Haruna said to Tsuna as she gave him clothes to him so he would stop being in his old pair of underwear.

As he wanted to change and posed the clothes on the bed, he asked her: "Where is here?"

Surprisingly, Rito answered to his question, "Tsuna, you don't remember my bedroom? You used to sleep here all the time, since Dad didn't want you to sleep in the same room as Mikan."

"It was really Rito-ni's room…" He said without thinking.

"Was?" Rito, Yui, Chrome, and Haruna said as Mea and Momo smiled as he said that.

"It's nothing…" Tsuna said in a low voice as he remembered his dream. Mea and Momo were asking themselves when was he going to act while the other occupants of the room wondered what was he thinking of.

"Okay, if you say so, we leave you to get change." Haruna left with Rito as well as the others as he began to change out his old boxer. Well not all the girls wanted to leave, Mea wanted to see more but of course Yui interfered as she saw that she was still staying in the room while Tsuna was turning their back at them as he prepared to change.

As Yui began to drag the hitwoman, the last one whispered in her hears: "Don't you want to see more of him as it seemed you already enjoyed the show while he was in his boxers…"

Yui stopped dragging, and thought about what she said, imaged it and soon after scolded herself for thinking of something this shameless. Mea used this opportunity to escape her grasp and jump on Tsuna like a cat, that's why she had the cat's ears on her head. who was in the state of beginning of getting rid of his old boxer.

She jumped on him his back after making the noise of a cat which should have made him fall down but since he turned to his back because of the noise, he fell on his back. In the meantime, Yui regained her thought and tried to stop such shameless scene, but of course as everybody knows in To Love Ru world, that type of help always make the situation more ecchi, as Yui tripped on the carpet in Rito's room fell on them.

The situation ended in Mea hugging Tsuna while purring as his hand went under her shirt and her ass, as Yui landed face first in Tsuna's special area with her grasping something.

Well this time as noise was heard, Chrome and Momo came to see what happened.

"Yui…" Chrome said dangerously low.

"Oh my…" Momo added at the scene.

Momo turned her head from the scene blushing as if she was ready to see him naked yet.

Chrome was furious, as quick as she turned her back, her new friend did something to her precious Bossu, thinking she finally found her friend that could help stop girls from attacking her handsome Bossu Was she really that shameless?

Yui soon understood what happened and what situation she was in front of her new friend, Chrome.

She quickly got up and tried to explain what happened to Chrome, but Momo interfered to help:

"It seemed she only tried to stop Mea but tripped on the carpet, to think Rito clumsiness is that contagious." Momo said desperately as she still turned away from the scene of a naked Tsuna.

Tsuna was trying to get a neko Mea off of him as she had a tight hug on him. "Can you get off of me Mea-chan, please?!"

Mea finally got off of him, and said as she pouted at him not caring his nude state, "Fine, but you owned me, remember." She finished smirking and licking her lips seductively as she left being lesson by Yui and Chrome.

Momo said leaving the bedroom still not looking at him, "You should hurry up, we are all waiting for you."

"Waiting me for what?" Tsuna asked wanting to know what there were talking, as he saw it was already dark.

"Saki-sempai's house, she agreed to let us come as soon as you awoken for your slumber. See you soon, I need to get change also." Momo said as left him to change as he noticed that the clothes Yui brought to him were formal clothes.

* * *

 **Question time: What will happen at the rich mansion? How will the girls develop feeling for him? Do you think everything is happening to fast? And will the next chapter will explain what happened after Tsuna collapsed?**

 **Hope you all enjoy this chapter, and please stay tune for more.**

* * *

 **By the way, to entertain you and maybe to keep you reviewing (* Hehehe*), I am doing different polls, I put them on my profile if you guys want to vote faster, and it will be faster for me to count. Anyone who hasn't voted yet can, it is easier if everyone vote there.**

 **-The same polls as always, who should be part of Tsuna's harem?**

 **The result of the first poll.**

 **-Yui 40 votes: "Why me? I am no interest in him." *Blush***

 **-Rin 38 votes: "Mikan's friend, if he is her friend, he must be reliable."**

 **-Kyouko Kirisaki 37: "I will do my best for everyone." *idol smile***

 **-Run 33 votes: "I still like Rito, but I will try to learn more about the new kid."**

 **-Haru (26 votes)/ Chrome (25 votes)/ Kyoko (28 votes): "Yeah, we are still in the top in Tsuna's heart!" Cue to two other girls blushing**

 **-Risa 26 votes: "He seemed to innocent for my taste, let's make lose his innocence. Plus, in his harem I can have a lot of fun."**

 **-Yami 26 votes: "I am happy to have as my friend, and nothing more... for now" she walk away whispering the last part.**

 **-Mikan 25 vote: "Wow, I have really gone up in the rankings."**

 **-Mea 24 votes: "I will turn him into my slave."**

 **-Momo 21 vote: "As long as he doesn't mess with my plan and entertain me with his friend, power, strength and handsomeness and hotness, I won't make him dissappear" She said not knowing what she truly said.**

 **-Riko with surprising 18 votes, impressive, she is in the top five in the poll: "Why am I here? I am boy, I just stuck in a girl body. I have no interest in Tsuna, do I?"**

 **-Nana 15 votes: "I don't know what to feel with all that have happened, but he is kind of cute, since he reminds me of an animal of this planet, a little cub, a baby the king of all animals of this planet. I do have a foundness for animals."**

 **-Nemesis 5 vote: "I can't wait to see this boy that my two assassins had a thing for him."**

 **-Lala 5 vote: "It's fun to be pair with him. But I still love Rito but maybe Tsuna can change my mind depending on you guys."**

 **-Haruna 2 vote: "It is kind of weird to go out with your cousin even though in some anime, it does happen, so then maybe..."**

 **-Yuni 5 vote: "Tsuna-sama is so kind that I wouldn't mind being showered by it, (*mumbled*) and maybe by his body."**

 **-Aya 2 vote: "I would love to honor Saki-sama, by serving Tsunayoshi-sama."**

 **-Mio 2 vote: "It's going to be fun to be with Tsuna, he is gathering so many girls, I can imagine myself foundling all of their breast."**

 **-Tearju 2 vote: "Yami is so close to him, I want to know more about him. How did he made such progress with her in a single day then I did in all the time I spend with her? I want to know more about him."**

 **-Saki 2 vote: "Tsuna-sama is so powerful, that just being next to him make me more beautiful, I want to stay by his side and be known to the world."**

 **-Ryoko 2 vote: "He will be a cute cub to tease, and I will enjoy every moment of it."**

* * *

 **-Should I transform Rito into a female to messed up everything or just do it in a omake for fun?**

 **-5 vote for the story**

 **\- 1 vote for the omake**

* * *

 **-Should Tsuna become a king of the universe as well as a mafia don?**

 **-5 vote for it**

 **-no vote against it, well I guess no one can be better leader.**

* * *

 **-Should I turned this story from R-rated into M-rated since I don't really know the limit of R-rated?**

 **-3 vote for it**

 **-1 vote against it, if I want to**

* * *

 **-I also want to ask you guys which Katekyo characters you guys want next. Xanxus is leading...  
**

 **-Reborn 1 vote**

 **-Emma 8 votes**

 **\- Yuni 1vote**

 **-Dino 1vote**

 **-Chrome: 3 votes**

 **-Xanxus : 12 vote**

 **-Hibari : 4 vote**

 **-Bel : 1 vote**

 **-00 (Byakuran) 1vote**

 **Please continue voting, everyone.**

 **I will thank you guys for voting and reviewing:**

 **Thank you all for voting this much and reviewing these much:**

 **-UltimatebadassOVERLORDsayan: don't worry, you guys will see one of his attacks more than one time in the future. I also thinking of continuing my Mahou Tsuna Vongola story as soon as correct every mistakes I made on my two stories.**

 **-Vail Ryuketsu: Maybe, they heard it, (*smirk*). Yeah, I know he can be more badass, he has a few enemies in to love ru that can make him serious including Gid. I hope of doing a chapter with Ultimate dying will.**

 **-adragonoid75: They may have heard his position, but Xanxus won't exactly explain his position and would probably shoot anyone disturbing him. Well you know him.**

 **I thank you all for reviewing and please stay tuned for the next chapter. I am writing in the same time a omake for Tsuna's family and maybe for the girls of Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

 **Please expect a update soon guys. BYE BYE!**


	11. Chapter 10

**To Love Tsu Chapter 10:**

 **Tigrun: Let's have a quick disclaimer this time.**

 **Tsuna: For once I am not going to be torture for me.**

 **Tigrun: Yeah, because Nana-san is going to do the disclaimer, Tsuna's mother which a lot of person in the story wants to meet her.**

 **Nana: Hi everyone, I am Tsuna's mother, I hope you all are doing fine and eating well.**

 **Tigrun: Thank you for coming and giving us food.**

 **Nana: You are welcome, I will do the disclaimer: Tigrun doesn't own To love ru and Katekyo hitman Reborn, he only own the story and his weird OCs.**

 **Tigrun: Thank you, your food is delicious.**

 **Nana: You can introduce me to your new friends, Tsu-kun. You can also tell me about how is it going with Mikan.**

 **Tsuna: Well…**

* * *

 _ **Previously:**_

 _ **Momo said leaving the bedroom still not looking at him, "You should hurry up, we are all waiting for you."**_

" _ **Waiting me for what?" Tsuna asked wanting to know what there were talking, as he saw it was already dark.**_

" _ **Saki-sempai's house, she agreed to let us come as soon as you awoken for your slumber. See you soon, I need to get change also." Momo said as left him to change as he noticed that the clothes Yui brought to him were formal clothes.**_

* * *

 _(God's POV) (*meaning mine and not any character's POV*)_

After getting change, he went downstairs to find everyone dress up and waiting for him.

Lala was talking to Rito and Haruna about what would happened there, and what was the humans' customs for attending a rich dinner.

Momo was talking with Nana and Mikan as they seemed to play with Natsu and a little girl with a flower on her head. He smiled as Natsu was being patted by the three girls who were fanning over cute he was.

Yami and Mea seemed to be talking about something Tsuna couldn't make out, but it got the idea that Mea was teasing Yami about something as he saw her blushing a little, which made her kind of cute, Tsuna thought.

Yui and Chrome were talking about something he couldn't also hear, it seemed that Chrome was mad at Yui for a reason and Yui was trying to make her forgive her. Tsuna smiled at chrome already making an important female friend, since she didn't a lot of friend except for Kyoko and Haru.

Tsuna was glad to see everyone unarmed by the battle, and really wondered what happened for everyone to be safe, but he knew better than asking about it right now. It would have to wait.

Natsu as he saw his master coming down and dressed up, he jumped away from the girls, hoped on his master's shoulder as Celine followed and tried to catch him so she jumped in the arm of Tsuna who caught her easily used to Lambo and I-pin's antics.

Because of the two movements, everyone noticed Tsuna in his formal clothes, a normal black suit with a black tie and a white shirt. Some girls blushed at the elegance that Tsuna gave off, it was like he was a natural at wearing this.

Others blushed at the fatherly face and side he gave to Celine as if he was caring father looking after his precious daughter, which made them imagine their future life with him.

Mea looked around to see all the girls' reaction, and was happy to see that her plan could and would work.

Tsuna, who was holding Celine, got use to her and her flower really easily, because of Lambo and his weird hair that seemed to be a black hole that can hold and carry anything.

For an unknown reason, Celine seemed to relax in his arm as she looked into his eyes, it was like she was a plant and was under the silent, yet warm sky that watched over her and gave her everything she ever needed before she met Rito.

They heard the doorbell ringing, which snapped all of them out of their thought.

Mikan said: "It must be Kujou-san, who told me she would picked us up for transportation." She went to the door to greet the bodyguard.

Momo went to Tsuna to take Celine out of his arm so they could go, but it seemed Celine held a tight grip on him. Seeing this, Tsuna smiled at Celine and told Momo, "Leave her, I am sure Mr. Tenjouin and his daughter won't mind her presence."

Momo understood what he said, she also wanted to know what was the limit of his influence and power, Vongola's power and influence.

Mea found it, interesting of how Celine comported with Tsuna.

They all left the home leaving no one behind they saw a limo big enough for everyone to fit in, Tsuna walked towards the limo as the driver and Rin Kujou bowed in front of him to show respect.

"I hope you haven't wait too long and you are feeling better, Tsunayoshi-sama."

"Yes, I am fine but since you are my sempai, Kujou-san, please call me Tsuna." He told and asked her to address him less formal.

She declined that offer: "You may be my kohai, but in social standard, you are far too different from me, I am just a peasant while you are the sky."

"But please…" He pleaded with puppy eyes, that no one in the Vongola family could resist, with Natsu helping him with its puppy's eyes.

She finally gave in, and said blushing a little: "Fine, Tsuna-sama but that is the limit of how unformal I can be."

Tsuna smiled, like child who just won candy, and went to the limo triumphant. The spectators of the scene left dumbfound at Tsuna's childish behavior, he was weird. But the kind were used to weird and kind of like it.

* * *

They entered the limo and went to the mansion. The sitting order was Rin, Tsuna, Momo, Nana, Mikan, Yami, Mea, Chrome, Yui, Lala, Haruna and finally Rito. Celine stayed in the arm of Tsuna curling and sleeping and for once without doing anything weird.

Momo stayed near of Celine just in case she need anything or disturb Tsuna, it wasn't because she wanted Celine or anything to disturb the new boy, it was because she cared about Celine, right, that was it.

Natsu got annoy that his master didn't take care of him, so he jumped on Momo's knees to relax better since his master's lap was already occupied. Momo was surprised by the action, she wasn't really used to animals, it was more her twin sister's deal, she was more used to plans. She didn't really know what to do so she patted him, which made him purred whom reaction made her blushed, as she imagined someone else at his place purring. How could she imagine something like that, she only wanted to make up to him. She didn't love him, did she?

Nana, who was next to her, felt jealous that Natsu chose her sister at her place. She pouted at the sight, which made Momo smirked at her reaction as she could imagine the lion being Tsuna. But as she imagined that she kind of wanted not to give him away. Natsu, sensing the jealousy, wanted to recomfort nana even if he didn't understand the jealousy, but knew it had something to do with his master. Nana felt so happy to have Natsu on her lap, she felt that Natsu was cuter and more important to her than her other friends for a reason unknown.

Mikan was just watching the interaction between Tsuna and Celine, she could imagine the two of them having family and Tsuna taking care of their babies. But one thing she needed to do first, when the two of them are finally alone, she will ask if he remember the promise.

* * *

They arrived at the mansion and got out of the limo with Rin guiding them with Tsuna following her close. As they arrived inside the mansion, they were greeted by the maids and the butlers. The alien group seemed to notice that every maid and butler bowed as Tsuna walked in front of them. They also noticed that the maids and the butlers made a path way for Tsuna and that in the end of the path was the master of the mansion, his daughter, Saki, and her advisor, Ayako Fujisaki.

They finally arrived in front of those people, the father talked directing his dialog towards Tsuna after bowing in front of him as greeting which was mimicked by Saki and Aya.

"Decimo, it is great to see you again after such a small pause, and I hope you will feel welcome into our humble home even if it isn't as fancy as any Vongola mansion or any mansion you normally stay."

The people who came with Tsuna truly wondered to what luxury Tsuna was used to.

"It is nice to see you too, Mr. Tenjouin, but please remember I am not here as Vongola Decimo but as Sawada Tsunayoshi, a common student who just move into this town, so please call me by that name and drop the honorifics." Tsuna responded as bowed also to show that they were on the same level right now.

"Sawada-dono, if that is what you desire then I should ably by it, even if you can never be consider to our eyes as a normal student, because you are a sky who change the world and envelop it into your warmness."

Tsuna blushed at the metaphor which could only tell the truth, if you understood the meaning behind it. The alien royalty wondered about if Tsuna could change the universe into a better place who can be envelop by the same warmness just like this man was saying about the earth.

"However it seemed I must apologize for my daughter behavior towards you." He continued.

"No, you don't need to apologize, as I already told her I am used to being treated this way-" Tsuna was interrupted.

"But you shouldn't be treated this way!" Mikan, Momo, Nana Yui and Yami said at the same time surprising themselves at the outburst, most of them blushed at it.

"Hahaha!" The master laughed at their reaction, "they told you the truth, to them and also to us, you are one of the most important people on this earth. In our world, even if you are just Tsunayoshi Sawada, you will always be a sky that attracted people, mostly the weird ones that are trying to find a place to live in peace." He continued explaining how he is important to them.

"Since it seemed everyone has introduced themselves, let's go to the dining room to eat." He said as everyone followed.

* * *

They arrived to the dining room which was a long rectangular table, big enough to fit about 20 people, and was in old oak which Rito, Yui, Haruna, and Mikan could tell that was expensive.

They went to sit down for the meal. Tsuna seemed to be seated to the opposite of Mr. Tenjouin, in the end of the table, to his left was Mikan, to his right was Momo. It seemed Mikan was forced to be seated there because of Haruna's interference.

To Mr. Tenjouin's right, was his daughter, and to her left was Ayako, and to his left was Rin.

( ***And I am not going to bored you with the total seating arrangement*** )

The meal began to quietly, the only weird thing that could be said at first, is that Celine was still quietly sleeping into Tsuna's arms, which made the master of the mansion questioned that action.

"Sawada-dono, if you don't mind me asking, who is the girl curling in your arms, is she one of the Vongola kids?"

"No, she is just one of the people who lived at the Yuuki residence." Tsuna explained politely.

"Oh, I would have thought she could be one of your kids, since you are great at taking care of them." He said while the girls listened quietly to the statements about the new kid, "Yes, I have heard you took great care of the Bovino's child, of Fon's apprentice and of course of the famous Ranking Fuuta. A lot of Dons are interested in a mirage with you because of that. And I also thought of the same thing."

That last statement had a funny effect on the people around him. But let's proceed in order shall we, first there was the reaction of his daughter, who blushed at that, even if she expected, she told his father:

"You know I am already interested in one boy, and it's Zastin-sama!"

"I know, darling." He smiled at her.

Then we proceed to the others girls, Rin was upset of thinking that only classy girls could be that wondrous sky. She felt jealous of that fact, but she knew that the was someone of a higher ground than she could never reach. He was a sky after all.

Haruna was kind of worried about her cousin and Mikan romance if Tsuna could get any beautiful lady he wants, but she knew he wasn't like that, well she hoped…

Yui felt also jealous of that fact, he was already receiving wedding proposition while she was still in high school, she didn't stand a chance.

Mea was interested in knowing Tsuna reaction about that, because it could affect the all dynamics of the harem. She did ignore the feeling in her guts that wanted her to be mad at that fact.

Yami didn't know what to feel but she knew she didn't want someone to take him away from her for some reason, she felt mad when Yui tried to take Tsuna away from her at Lunch.

Nana was worried about the little lion being taken away from her as he was still in her laps, and maybe just maybe a little about Tsuna.

Rito was outraged to see women through by their father at Tsuna for a marriage, and a little jealous.

Chrome was used to this fact and flashed a hidden smile as she knew how her boss would react.

Momo felt something again in her stomach as she imagined someone taking him away, it seemed this time she wanted his love first and to be Tsuna's something more than just part of his harem.

And then finally there was Mikan who was ultimately conflicted, she didn't know what to think right now, she was kind of mad at Tsuna for forgetting the promise but they hadn't any alone time to talk about it. However, she couldn't imagine for a second a woman taking him away from her, she loved him and always will, she realized it a long time ago, as her crush turned into a love which crushed her even more when he left.

They were all snapped of their thoughts as they heard a majestic quiet laugh, coming from the opposite end of the table from Mr. Tenjouin.

"You shouldn't make joke like that, you already know my thoughts about this matter. First I am too young to marry and I want to marry someone I love, not someone I was picked to loved." Tsuna said in his boss mode.

"Yeah, I know. I have already heard what you said to the don of Rossulia who tried to marry you to his daughter" Mr. Tenjouin told him remembering as a sigh that he was just joking about this, "Well I should expect that from Reborn's student. But I was wondering is it because you are taken by the girls of your hometown, Kyoko and Haru, if I remember correctly, or is it by the Arcobaleno's princess, Yuni-sama."

"Who is Reborn?" Mikan felt herself ask with Haruna and Lala, even if she wanted to ask about the girls. Some of the girls could hold on to their curiosity, well one of the girls didn't have any shame about those girls.

"Who are those girls?" Momo, Yui, Yami, Mea asked wondering about those girls with some curiosity, some joy and a lot of jealousy.

The old man laughed and then told the girls: "Reborn is quite known in our world. And for the girls, you will have to ask Tsuna another time."

"What world are you talking about?" Mikan asked worried about what Tsuna was involve in.

Chrome looked at her boss, who was smiling outside, with graceful face that Reborn taught him to use in such situation, as if he knew this would happen or he would blow his head. Because in the inside he was sweating like crazy, and worried what would happen when they learned the truth about him.

"It's the darkness part of the world." The old man answered.

"What do you mean?" Haruna asked worried about what his innocent cousin was involved in.

"It's mafia, you trash." A dark voice full of hatred said.

"And Dame-Tsuna is the inheritor of the biggest mafia family and governed the majority of it." A baby voice seemed to have spoken.

* * *

 **Question time: Who are those people? What will happen?**

 **Who am I kidding, right?**

 **As you all know who those people are, expect a lot of violence in the next chapter.**

 **Hope you all enjoy this chapter, and please stay tune for more.**

* * *

 **By the way, to entertain you and maybe to keep you reviewing (* Hehehe*), I am doing different polls, I put them on my profile if you guys want to vote faster, and it will be faster for me to count. Anyone who hasn't voted yet can, it is easier if everyone vote there.**

 **-The same polls as always, who should be part of Tsuna's harem?**

 **The result of the first poll.**

 **-Yui 40 votes: "Why me? I am no interest in him." *Blush***

 **-Rin 38 votes: "Mikan's friend, if he is her friend, he must be reliable."**

 **-Kyouko Kirisaki 37: "I will do my best for everyone." *idol smile***

 **-Run 33 votes: "I still like Rito, but I will try to learn more about the new kid."**

 **-Haru (26 votes)/ Chrome (25 votes)/ Kyoko (28 votes): "Yeah, we are still in the top in Tsuna's heart!" Cue to two other girls blushing**

 **-Risa 26 votes: "He seemed to innocent for my taste, let's make lose his innocence. Plus, in his harem I can have a lot of fun."**

 **-Yami 26 votes: "I am happy to have as my friend, and nothing more... for now" she walk away whispering the last part.**

 **-Mikan 25 vote: "Wow, I have really gone up in the rankings."**

 **-Mea 24 votes: "I will turn him into my slave."**

 **-Momo 21 vote: "As long as he doesn't mess with my plan and entertain me with his friend, power, strength and handsomeness and hotness, I won't make him dissappear" She said not knowing what she truly said.**

 **-Riko with surprising 18 votes, impressive, she is in the top five in the poll: "Why am I here? I am boy, I just stuck in a girl body. I have no interest in Tsuna, do I?"**

 **-Nana 15 votes: "I don't know what to feel with all that have happened, but he is kind of cute, since he reminds me of an animal of this planet, a little cub, a baby the king of all animals of this planet. I do have a foundness for animals."**

 **-Nemesis 5 vote: "I can't wait to see this boy that my two assassins had a thing for him."**

 **-Lala 5 vote: "It's fun to be pair with him. But I still love Rito but maybe Tsuna can change my mind depending on you guys."**

 **-Haruna 2 vote: "It is kind of weird to go out with your cousin even though in some anime, it does happen, so then maybe..."**

 **-Yuni 5 vote: "Tsuna-sama is so kind that I wouldn't mind being showered by it, (*mumbled*) and maybe by his body."**

 **-Aya 2 vote: "I would love to honor Saki-sama, by serving Tsunayoshi-sama."**

 **-Mio 2 vote: "It's going to be fun to be with Tsuna, he is gathering so many girls, I can imagine myself foundling all of their breast."**

 **-Tearju 2 vote: "Yami is so close to him, I want to know more about him. How did he made such progress with her in a single day then I did in all the time I spend with her? I want to know more about him."**

 **-Saki 2 vote: "Tsuna-sama is so powerful, that just being next to him make me more beautiful, I want to stay by his side and be known to the world."**

 **-Ryoko 2 vote: "He will be a cute cub to tease, and I will enjoy every moment of it."**

* * *

 **-Should I transform Rito into a female to messed up everything or just do it in a omake for fun?**

 **-5 vote for the story**

 **\- 1 vote for the omake**

* * *

 **-Should Tsuna become a king of the universe as well as a mafia don?**

 **-5 vote for it**

 **-no vote against it, well I guess no one can be better leader.**

* * *

 **-Should I turned this story from R-rated into M-rated since I don't really know the limit of R-rated?**

 **-3 vote for it**

 **-1 vote against it, if I want to**

* * *

 **-I also want to ask you guys which Katekyo characters you guys want next.**

 **-Reborn 1 vote**

 **-Emma 8 votes**

 **\- Yuni 1vote**

 **-Dino 1vote**

 **-Chrome: 3 votes**

 **-Xanxus : 12 vote**

 **-Hibari : 4 vote**

 **-Bel : 1 vote**

 **-00 (Byakuran) 1vote**

* * *

 **Please continue voting, everyone.**

 **I will thank you guys for voting and reviewing:**

 **Thank you all for voting this much and reviewing these much:**

 **-UltimatebadassOVERLORDsayan: don't worry, you guys will see one of his attacks more than one time in the future. I also thinking of continuing my Mahou Tsuna Vongola story as soon as correct every mistakes I made on my two stories.**

 **-Vail Ryuketsu: Maybe, they heard it, (*smirk*). Yeah, I know he can be more badass, he has a few enemies in to love ru that can make him serious including Gid. I hope of doing a chapter with Ultimate dying will.**

 **-adragonoid75: They may have heard his position, but Xanxus won't exactly explain his position and would probably shoot anyone disturbing him. Well you know him.**

 **I thank you all for reviewing and please stay tuned for the next chapter. I am writing in the same time a omake for Tsuna's family and maybe for the girls of Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

 **Please expect a update soon guys. BYE BYE!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Tigrun: Sorry for the late update, this is my story where a lot of people are asking to continue this story.**

 **Tsuna: This will be a quick prologue; I will do the disclaimer.**

 **Tigrun: I think that is good, then do it**

 **Tsuna: It is time for disclaimer, Tigrun doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and To love Ru, he only owns his story, and OCs.**

 **Tigrun: Let's get back to the story… PS: This story is going to change into a M-rated, it is more liberal that way, and represent the spirit of To Love Ru as some of you put it.**

* * *

 **To Love Tsu Chapter 11:**

* * *

 _ **Previously:**_

" _ **It's the darkness part of the world." The old man answered.**_

" _ **What do you mean?" Haruna asked worried about what his innocent cousin was involved in.**_

" _ **It's mafia, you trash." A dark voice full of hatred said.**_

" _ **And Dame-Tsuna is the inheritor of the biggest mafia family and governed the majority of it." A baby voice seemed to have spoken.**_

* * *

 _(God's POV) (*meaning mine and not any character's POV*)_

"HIIIIEEEE! Reborn! Xanxus! What are you guys-" Tsuna yelled as he was interrupted by a gunshot a millimeter from Tsuna's head shot by Reborn's gun.

"I thought you stop that Dame attitude long ago." Reborn told him smirking at his behavior, "Maybe I should tutor you again." He smirked even more if possible.

The aliens group didn't understand what was happening, how could a baby frighten Tsuna even more then the scary guy next to him. But they could see Mr. Tenjouin

"HIIEE- I mean, just answer my question!" Tsuna said a little stressed by what was happening.

"Rebelling, I see. Maybe I should toughen up my training." Reborn observed and declared out loud.

"Reborn, I thought you said I passed every tests and I just needed to live on my own to grow even more." Tsuna said getting a little upset and getting into his boss mode, "I left my friends for that, and lastly of course your torturing. The two have to be together, you told me that before I left. So if I can't have my friends, you can't tutor." Tsuna emitted so much confidence made Reborn smirked at the new don, having a backbone against his tutor just like a real boss.

"The trash has become more confident. He is finally acting like a boss." The scary man with a lot of scars on his face said who could easily make Rito pissed in his pants if he glared at him.

"Zio, please don't say that." Tsuna said as he got used to him after staying with Varia for one month.

"Fine, trash, but it's good to see that they may be an eleven don more quickly than I thought. You may not be as pitiful as I thought you were." Xanxus said not caring that Tsuna was that familiar with him. He was one of the few people aloud to do that. Tsuna really wondered how would his uncle find a wife.

"Uncle, Xanxus, please stop teasing Tsuna-san." An angelic voice declared unhappy that they were playing a little with Tsuna.

"Yuni, you don't have to be protective of Tsuna, he should be able to defend his own or he isn't fit to be a boss." Reborn told her, knowing he couldn't refuse anything to her.

"Uncle!" Yuni scolded her uncle for targeting Tsuna.

"Fine…" Reborn finally said.

"Sorry that we are intruding during your meal, but Mr. Tenjouin told us about your meal and we were happy to join and spend a little of our time with our precious friend." Yuni said as she bowed to the others occupants of the room.

Her attitude made every girl's confused by her but also amazed by the aura she was emitting, it reminded the princesses of their mother. This was of course because she was also the boss.

Yami, Mea wasn't sure about her, both of them were attracted by her, she had the same aura as Tsuna but not as powerful. She was still powerful undeniably, she reminded Mea of her master, Nemesis.

Yui looked at Chrome to see her reaction, she seemed to be happy to see her as if she was her friend but she could sense a hidden jealousy.

"You know her, Chrome?" Yui asked her new friend.

"Yeah, she is one of my friends, the ones who I mentioned who doesn't really fight. She has a total different power. But she also has a thing for Bossu." Chrome explained as she showed at the end a creepy smile which made Yui shivered.

"Okaayy…" Yui said a little scared by her friend.

Haruna was happy to meet another person who appreciate Tsuna even if she didn't know what to think of the baby and the scary man. Why is Tsuna calling the scar man, Zio if he called him before Xanxus. What did Zio meant?

Mikan had mix feelings about the girl, the both of them were about the same age. She was happy to find someone her age who was more mature than some people in high school. But she could feel something from the girl when Yuni looked at Tsuna. She reminded her of her when she is looking at Tsuna. The new girl wanted attention from Tsuna.

Rin knew her, she was one of the most important sky in the world, an ancient Arcobello of the sky, the boss of the Giglio Nero famiglia. An outstanding boss that is cooperating with Byakuran and creating the Millefiore famiglia. The only one strong enough to put the Mare sky on his knees, except for Tsuna of course.

Rito didn't really care about the girl, 'Why I am the only one freaked out his mind from a baby shooting at Tsuna with a gun, scary man with scars and that Tsuna is part of the mafia?!" Rito thought as he was trying to rip his hair of his head to deal with his stress.

"Don't worry, Yuni-chan. I am just happy to see again." Tsuna said smiling genuinely, which had a slight redding effect on Yuni's cheek and an accelerating effect on her heart. But she regained her posture rapidly so that Tsuna wouldn't notice.

However, the girls already saw the effect of Tsuna's smile on her, and were jealous and angry at finding a new enemy. Mikan now knew that what she thought was real, and found a new enemy for her territory: cuteness.

Mea was happy to include another girl in her plan, she knew she could help her plans especially with a new competition for Mikan. Momo was kind of happy to see that Tsuna had that many love ones but a little sad that another girl was interested in him.

Haruna felt overjoyed as she saw the face Mikan was making, she could feel another feeling in the bottom of her heart. Rin was jealous with a sky paying attention to the most handsome sky that existed, and she knew she couldn't compete for Tsuna with another sky

Natsu, happy to see Yuni, jumped out of Nana's arms, much to her displeasure, and ran into Yuni's arms. "Long time no see, Natsu-kun." Yuni said as she patted him happy to see that Natsu was happy to see her, as he was reflection of Tsuna's heart. It meant that Tsuna really cared about her but she didn't need to Natsu to know that.

Nana felt jealous of Natsu's attention towards the new girl, why did he go see that girl, when he already had her attention?

"Then, if you wouldn't mind joining us, my servants will some extra setting for you to eat with us." Mr Tenjouin said as three maids came and added the silverware for the three people, weirdly one setting was put next Tsuna at the end of his side of the table.

Yuni then proceeded to sit there before any other of the two did. Reborn smirked at her attitude, she was attacking more as a boss when it came to Tsuna. Xanxus didn't really care as long as he had good food. Well he knew no food could compare the ones Tsuna or his mom made.

The girls' jealousy augmented as Yuni proceeded to take her sit especially as her elbow touched his elbow. It can surprise adults that such little innocent actions could create jealousy, but Reborn knew better than that. He was happy that his plan was working, but he may need to talk to that girl Mea, she seemed to be plotting something as she saw the reaction of the girls.

Tsuna apologized quickly for touching her, without realizing she did on purpose. Yuni accepted his apology saying it was a little her fault. She knew Tsuna would never take advantage of her, but he was kind of slow and still had his main crush on Kyoko. But she knew he had some feelings for her since the trip in the hot springs. (* **OMAKE** *)

Mikan was getting more and more jealous, until she couldn't contain it any longer and had to leave the table. She quickly found an excuse to leave asking where were the bathrooms. After quickly following a maid, Tsuna got worried, knew that something was troubling her.

' **Go to her, it's the perfect opportunity to tell her about the promise.** ' He heard in his mind. That surprised him a lot, but because of Reborn's training, he was able to maintain a cool attitude, as he tried to find where that voice came from. He understood who did it as he saw Mea's face and her hair that was touching his neck to connect his mind.

'Mea, how are doing this? And are you sure about that?' Tsuna asked in his mind to see if she could understand him.

' **I don't really have time to explain, I will do it another time. But for now you should really take this opportunity, plus she would stop sucking. So go get her!** ' Mea told him to encourage him to do the right thing.

'Then promise me that you tried to make sure people don't find too much about mafia.' Tsuna asked her as he left saying he needed to go to the bathroom too.

' **Sure.** ' Mea said as she smiled evilly using this opportunity to find some things about her crush for _**To Love Tsu.**_

* * *

Tsuna finally found Mikan's bathroom due to his hyper intuition, he didn't know if he should enter since, it was a bathroom and god knows what was happening in there. He was blushing just imagining what she was doing.

His blushing thoughts were interrupted as he heard crying in the bathroom. He knew it was Mikan who was crying. He knocked and asked: "Are you alright, Mikan?"

He heard no answer so he decided to come in and see if she was alright, not fully prepared and not fully recovered from his blushing thoughts, but he needed to make sure she was alright. She was one of the most important people he ever met maybe more than his guardians.

As he entered, he saw a normal bathroom, except that on the toilet, there was Mikan crying, her head in her hands which was hiding her tearing eyes, murmuring so lowly that Tsuna had to really listen to hear what she was saying.

"Why? Why doesn't he remember? Does he not want me like he did back then? Is he forgotten about because of all his girlfriends? Why? Why?" She continued asking herself.

Tsuna had a hard understanding what she was saying, but when he understood it, he understood how he failed his first friendship. He walked silently towards and wrapped her in a warm embrace.

Mikan who was feeling alone and cold at the sight of her love interacting with cuter person than her which crushed her and hurt even more than she could have ever experience, was suddenly wrapped into a warm embrace that make her feel protected and heal her from any pain. It was as if a pure flame was enveloping her and was protecting her from any harm and healing her from any injury, physical or psychological.

She slowly looked up and saw Tsuna's eyes full of warm and calmed herself even more than the warm embrace did, but it also had a blushing effect as she might of realize the position she was in as her panty was down.

"Tsuna..." She said ensure of what to say, but her eyes were still full of tears. A thought was quickly interrupted.

"I didn't forget about you!" He said/yelled which made her stop tearing up because of the confusion. "I never will." He said more quietly but with a firm confidence that could also be seen in his eyes.

"I will always remember the last day that we spend together and I will cherish that memory forever. You are and always will be my first and precious friend, and I will not trade you in for the world." Tsuna continue his monologue, and when he finished it, he saw the relieved yet uncertain look in Mikan's eyes.

"How can I-" Mikan was interrupted by something on her lips.

"That should have proven that I truly cared about you." Tsuna said as he turned his head from hers heavily blushing. Tsuna didn't believe what he did, it was like a part of him told/screamed him to do that. It seemed to have being multiple voices. He just hoped he didn't make things even more difficult for

She saw that Tsuna kissed her, _**her.**_

 _ **Tsuna just kissed her on the mouth!**_

She couldn't believe it even if it was so quick, it felt so wonderful. She felt on the clouds. Tsuna really cared sincerely about her. She felt so full, so fulfilled when the kissed happened but when his lips left hers, she felt empty again.

"If you still want me, and to complete my promise, I will be happy to take you to that amusement park tomorrow." Tsuna said shyly as he refused to turn his head due to his heavy blushing and his heart still beating like crazy.

He suddenly fell, as his turn, into a warm embrace, as a gentle hand took his face and turned towards Mikan's face. What he saw made him blush even more, she was genuinely smiling with a face less than an inch away from his. After looking at each other's eyes for what seemed to be an eternity, she finally said:

"Of course, I would be happy to go with you on a date to the amusement park." And then kissed him on the lips and added some tongues in the mix which made Tsuna fell down on his back and Mikan falling on him but never breaking the kiss that Mikan seemed to be dominating with her tongues and all her dreams and desires of kissing him.

Mikan felt so happy to finally be able to really kiss him. She felt so fulfilled even more than before. His taste was so intoxicating that could get enough of it.

Tsuna was overwhelmed by what was happening, he didn't know what to do, she was the one who seemed to know what to do. It was his first kiss, well his second kiss, his first just happened a few seconds ago. He tried to move his tongue correctly, when he moved, she moaned which he didn't know to take it.

All their pheromones' thoughts were interrupted by a cough by the door. They looked at the door to see two heavily blushing girls, Yami and Momo. But they could see different emotion on their faces…

* * *

 **DUM DUM DUM!**

 **Question time: What do you think is going to happen? What was happening in the dining room?**

 **Hope you all enjoy this chapter, and please stay tune for more.**

* * *

 **The same polls as always, who should be part of Tsuna's harem?**

 **The result of the first poll.**

 **-Yui 40 votes: "Why me? I am no interest in him." *Blush***

 **-Rin 38 votes: "Mikan's friend, if he is her friend, he must be reliable."**

 **-Kyouko Kirisaki 37: "I will do my best for everyone." *idol smile***

 **-Run 33 votes: "I still like Rito, but I will try to learn more about the new kid."**

 **-Haru (26 votes)/ Chrome (25 votes)/ Kyoko (28 votes): "Yeah, we are still in the top in Tsuna's heart!" Cue to two other girls blushing**

 **-Risa 26 votes: "He seemed to innocent for my taste, let's make lose his innocence. Plus, in his harem I can have a lot of fun."**

 **-Yami 26 votes: "I am happy to have as my friend, and nothing more... for now" she walk away whispering the last part.**

 **-Mikan 25 vote: "Wow, I have really gone up in the rankings."**

 **-Mea 24 votes: "I will turn him into my slave."**

 **-Momo 21 vote: "As long as he doesn't mess with my plan and entertain me with his friend, power, strength and handsomeness and hotness, I won't make him dissappear" She said not knowing what she truly said.**

 **-Riko with surprising 18 votes, impressive, she is in the top five in the poll: "Why am I here? I am boy, I just stuck in a girl body. I have no interest in Tsuna, do I?"**

 **-Nana 15 votes: "I don't know what to feel with all that have happened, but he is kind of cute, since he reminds me of an animal of this planet, a little cub, a baby the king of all animals of this planet. I do have a foundness for animals."**

 **-Nemesis 5 vote: "I can't wait to see this boy that my two assassins had a thing for him."**

 **-Lala 5 vote: "It's fun to be pair with him. But I still love Rito but maybe Tsuna can change my mind depending on you guys."**

 **-Haruna 2 vote: "It is kind of weird to go out with your cousin even though in some anime, it does happen, so then maybe..."**

 **-Yuni 5 vote: "Tsuna-sama is so kind that I wouldn't mind being showered by it, (*mumbled*) and maybe by his body."**

 **-Aya 2 vote: "I would love to honor Saki-sama, by serving Tsunayoshi-sama."**

 **-Mio 2 vote: "It's going to be fun to be with Tsuna, he is gathering so many girls, I can imagine myself foundling all of their breast."**

 **-Tearju 2 vote: "Yami is so close to him, I want to know more about him. How did he made such progress with her in a single day then I did in all the time I spend with her? I want to know more about him."**

 **-Saki 2 vote: "Tsuna-sama is so powerful, that just being next to him make me more beautiful, I want to stay by his side and be known to the world."**

 **-Ryoko 2 vote: "He will be a cute cub to tease, and I will enjoy every moment of it."**

* * *

 **Should I transform Rito into a female to messed up everything or just do it in a omake for fun?**

 **-5 vote for the story**

 **\- 1 vote for the omake**

* * *

 **Should Tsuna become a king of the universe as well as a mafia don?**

 **-5 vote for it**

 **-no vote against it, well I guess no one can be better leader.**

* * *

 **Should I turned this story from R-rated into M-rated since I don't really know the limit of R-rated?**

 **-3 vote for it**

 **-1 vote against it, if I want to**

* * *

 **I also want to ask you guys which Katekyo characters you guys want next.**

 **-Ken/ Chisuka:1 vote**

 **-Vongola Primo: 1 vote**

 **-Emma 8 votes**

 **-Mukuro: 1 vote**

 **-Varia: 1 vote**

 **-Dino 2 votes**

 **-Chrome: 3 votes**

 **-Hibari : 4 vote**

 **-Bel : 1 vote**

 **-00 (Byakuran) 2 votes**

* * *

 **Please continue voting, everyone.**

 **I will thank you guys for voting and reviewing:**

 **Thank you all for voting this much and reviewing these much:**

 **Guest: Here is the 12** **th** **chapter.**

 **Indominus: Here it is**

 **RedBurningDragon: Yeah, I know, he is going to become the BOSS OF UNIVERSE AND OF DIMENSIONS**

 **Guest: Sorry to have made you wait.**

 **Guest: Muhaahahaha, I am truly horrible, but sorry for the wait.**

 **ThePizziaMa: Yeah, I know.**

 **Zero-Vongola: Okay your votes have being taking care of. Thank you for your vote.**

 **Souls of the damned: Sorry for the fault *blushing***

 **Angel di Maria: thnk you.**

 **Tsun: Guess!**

 **Adragonoid75: Sorry to disappoint you, it will be in the next chapter**

 **UltimatebadassOVERLORDsayan: Sorry, it will also be in the next chapter.**

 **Duskrider: Yeah, you are right, I am changing the rated part to M-rated, sorry to disappoint you guys again.**

 **Cubiawer: I hope you are happy with this.**

 **Shincore: All the questions that have been boilding up are going to be ask in the next chapter.**

 **Thank you all, please continue following my story.**

 **See you later alligator!**

 **Don't know why I said that…**


	13. Chapter 12

**Tigrun: Hi, guys. I wanted to apologize again for the late update last time. The reason that I couldn't, is that** **the first week i couldn't update, I had final exams, second week i had Japan expo, the French exposition for manga and anime, third week was my brother's wedding, I also am writing two others stories, as you know. I am also searching an apartment in Munich.**

 **Tsuna: Yeah, the author has been really busy recently. He hopes you can forgive him.**

 **Lal: Or you are going to be train to!**

 **Tsuna: Lal! What are you doing here?**

 **Lal: I didn't appear in any of his stories, that's why I am here.**

 **Tigrun: It doesn't have to do with the fact that you had a fight with Colonello.**

 **Lal: *blushing* Shut up! I am just going to do the disclaimer.**

 **Tigrun: Then do it so you will be able to apologize to him as soon as you do it.**

 **Lal: *blushing* Fine! N-no, I mean… Shut up! Here comes the disclaimer: Tigrun doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and To Love Ru, he only owns his stories and his stupid fantasies of me and Colonello together.**

 **Tigrun: You can go now.**

 **Lal: S-shut up!**

 **Tigrun: Let's get down on the story.**

* * *

 **To Love Tsu Chapter 11:**

* * *

 _ **Previously:**_

" _ **Of course, I would be happy to go with you on a date to the amusement park." And then kissed him on the lips and added some tongues in the mix which made Tsuna fell down on his back and Mikan falling on him but never breaking the kiss that Mikan seemed to be dominating with her tongues and all her dreams and desires of kissing him.**_

 _ **Mikan felt so happy to finally be able to really kiss him. She felt so fulfilled even more than before. His taste was so intoxicating that could get enough of it.**_

 _ **Tsuna was overwhelmed by what was happening, he didn't know what to do, she was the one who seemed to know what to do. It was his first kiss, well his second kiss, his first just happened a few seconds ago. He tried to move his tongue correctly, when he moved, she moaned which he didn't know to take it.**_

 _ **All their pheromones' thoughts were interrupted by a cough by the door. They looked at the door to see two heavily blushing girls, Yami and Momo. But they could see different emotion on their faces…**_

* * *

 _(God's POV) (*meaning mine and not any character's POV*)_

Let's back up a little bit to what was happening in the dining while the two childhood friends were exchanging saliva.

Tsuna left the table after finding an excuse, but Reborn could see that it had to do with girl who just left, Mikan if he remembered correctly from Iemitsu's files and Nana's description. Yuni seemed to have notice the same, pouted and the same time felt happy, Tsuna will always come to help to anyone important to him but she wanted him sometimes to only have eyes on her.

As soon as Tsuna left, Mea took the opportunity to ask the question Tsuna has been dreading:

"Who is truly Tsuna and you guys?"

Reborn smirked, and asked a question as if it was his turn:

"Why do you need to know?"

Mea smiled back at him, and answered his question honestly:

"First, I am sure that I am not the only one wanting to know about Tsuna, I am sure everybody in this room wants to know more about Tsuna. I also want to know why is he so this powerful and feel the needs to hide such power. He is such a puzzle for all of us, I truly want, no, need to know more about him."

Reborn smirked more, as he saw the interested faces of the others occupants of the room well except for Xanxus who looked like he couldn't care less. Yuni understood that Tsuna always brought attention of important people thanks to his strong pure sky flame

"I accept your will as well as the others' will, it's a long story, so let's me tell you more about how Tsuna was before a few years ago. Tsuna was a clumsy boy with poor grades, and also the favorite bullies' target…" Reborn resumed what happened with Tsuna in the matter of minutes, well Reborn knew how to summarize correctly but leaving a few details for letter like Tsuna true strength, the meaning of Natsu, Arcobaleno's identity and of course the Vongola's true secrets He also explained the power of the flames to them to make more sense of the story. As he explained, lea turned into a screamed which showed the scenes and faces that Reborn was talking about.

The adventures, Tsuna faced, surprised everybody from To Love Ru hometown, they couldn't believe how much he faced, and how he forgave his worst enemies who then became his most trustful allies, just like Xanxus who he now seemed to call his uncle in Italian. Tsuna was really fascinating for the girls, they now believed that he could really protected them if he need to.

Mea felt ever more excited, a little wet downstairs, at the story, he was so strong and could command an army, as well as any nation to do his betting. He may not have the army of the universe, but it seemed humans were truly strong and terrifying, and if she can be the top dog, she will be able to command this army, and may be able to still give Yami sometimes the thrill of being a weapon. But it seemed that was one of her goals that were being putting farther and father in her mind.

Lala was overexcited to hear all the inventions of Tsuna's friends built, she couldn't believe humans could such fascinating invention, especially the ten-year bazooka, she wanted to study it. He will have to ask Tsuna to let him meet the inventors. She would be ever thankful for that.

Rito felt himself trembling in terror of all the things Tsuna faced, he really was fearsome. He really didn't want to mess up with him. He first wanted Tsuna to train him to make strong enough to protect Haruna, but now he didn't want to go through the pain of Reborn's training which more like a torture if you asked him or anybody else.

Yui didn't know what to think, that boy has been through so much, that she couldn't even begin to understand the pain he has been through, but she could understand her new friend better and why he was so important to her.

Nana felt a little bit sorry for the boy, but couldn't help to blush as she understood that the lion on her knees had a similar heart as Tsuna's. She blushed at the thought of him liking her that much. 'No, they couldn't be the same person! They couldn't!' She thought as she tried to deny the fact and was heavily blushing.

Haruna was overwhelmed by all the information. Her little cousin had been through so much, so much pain, suffering, that he had to kill once. She couldn't believe that her little cousin became taunted by blood, she really was mad at his dad and his tutor for doing that. But she was also thankful to the tutor for making stronger and giving him the courage to make so much friends. And she knew that he was still the same because he could forgive even his worst enemies.

Yami understood why she was felt so attracted to him, and understood that she truly wanted to heal from all those torturing years, she would need to stay by his side a long time maybe even forever. He was a surprising healer who would heal any insanity like he did to Mukuro, Xanxus, Byakuran, Emma or even Bermuda. If he ever needed her for a mission or asked him to join his family, he would gladly do it.

Momo was left perplexed, she finally understood a lot more about Tsuna and even felt jealous when he was talking about Tsuna's interactions with the others girls but couldn't help to blush as she imagined herself at her place. She finally understood who was Sawada Tsunayoshi, and she couldn't help wanting to be more by his side. He was that amazing, to able to protect everything important to you and to forgive those who tried to take it away from you. She never met such powerful heart. But she could still see that the baby didn't explain everything, like who was he truly, he only explained to a certain degree who was Tsuna and that's all.

Then she remembered one thing: 'Celine! Where is she?' She looked for her everywhere in the room, under the table, next the new guests. She remembered seeing her in Tsuna's arms before the new occupants of the room finally arrived, but then she wasn't in his arms anymore after as she tried to remembered.

Yami seeing her distress and being the first one to snap out of her deep thoughts, asked her what was bothering her. Momo quickly told her that she was looking for Celine. Yami told her that she saw Celine walking towards the same way Tsuna went earlier.

The two of them told the others that there were going to search for her, truthfully Yami wanted to know if Mikan was fine. Momo truly cared about Celine since it was a plant, but she did wonder what was happening to Tsuna and Mikan. She listened to the conversation Mea invited her to listen to between Mea and Tsuna.

They continued to walk towards the direction until they came across a room which was opened with the lights on. As they approached the room, they heard weird noises, that Momo could easily identify as a moan cover by others noises. When they finally entered the room, they found Mikan on top of Tsuna with her panty down.

Momo and Yami heavily blushed at the sight, but there had also a lot of emotions coming up into their heart, and the most important and biggest feeling surfacing was jealous.

Yami couldn't understand the feelings she was having at seeing her two most important friends kissing each other, she was paralyzed by it. She didn't want to hurt her friends but she felt so hurt like they betrayed her.

Momo remembered this feelings, she already had them when Nemesis was using Rito as a servant, it was jealousy, but this time is seemed to be amplify by a thousand. It hurt so much that she wanted to leave but couldn't, she wanted to cry but couldn't. She finally understood that she had strong feelings for Tsuna even if she didn't want to admit it.

Having enough seeing the tongues' duel, Yami coughed. The two on the floor finally reacted to their presence. They seemed to be petrify by the other occupants' presence.

"What are you two doing?" Yami demanded as the two of them could see the deadly aura coming from her.

"Yes, what are you doing?" Momo said smiling a little too widely for their tastes.

"Well, I…" Tsuna tried to explained under the threatening auras.

"Tsuna saw me crying in the bathroom, came in, told that he cares about by doing a quick peck on the lips." Mikan explained rapidly as if she tried to clear the situation, then proceeded to blush as she told how it ended. "And then he told me that if I wanted to let him fulfill the promise, he would take me on a playdate at the amusement park tomorrow like we did before he left. I a-answered yes and I k-kiss-kissed him."

Tsuna blushed too at her declaration as he understood what happened here and that his new friends just saw him do.

"Is that all? Then you won't mind us coming with you to the amusement park, right Tsuna-kun and Mikan-chan?" Momo smiled even more if it was possible with her dangerous aura leaking even more as she brought out her phone from her pocket.

"You won't mind, right Tsuna and Mikan?" Yami told him with a deadly aura as her hair seemed to change into blades.

"Why do you-" Mikan was interrupted by Celine jumping into Tsuna's arms with a bottle of Coke.

The three girls saw that Celine was going to drink that bottle of Coke. Momo quickly yelled at Tsuna:

"Don't let her drink that, Tsuna!"

"Why-" Tsuna was going to ask and was interrupted by a puff of smoke coming from Celine's flower.

All the girls quickly thought: 'She has already drunk it.'

They all realized that too late, and now knew that there were in the trance of the pollen. So naturally they thought that they would be trying to find Rito to confess their love but when the smoke cleared, all their eyes were on Tsuna with their heart pumping like crazy.

Yami didn't felt that strong when she was on the trance of the pollen last time. She was acting like a little Dere Dere last time, but now she was acting more like her sister as she slowly walked towards Tsuna slowly and seductively as she undressed herself slowly from her hitman uniform. And then when she was finally in her underwear, she began to crawl towards him.

Momo was in trance where she was acting like all the times she went into Rito's bedroom while he slept and took good care of him. She also undressed slowly her dress as she put each of her strap of her dress over each shoulder so that her dress will fall out on her feet.

Mikan who already were on top of Tsuna pulled him into another French kiss but still let him observe the others girl undressed until she began to pull one of her strap over her shoulder to let him see her bra.

Tsuna had a hard time controlling all of his pheromones. Three girls were at his feet in their underwear with a flower on their head that had a mouth in the center of it, Momo in a white panty and bra with a nice small pink bow, Mikan in a blue panty and bra with white dots on it and finally Yami in a simple pink bra and panty.

"Mikan, you don't mind if we shared him, do you?" Momo said blushing as she began to take out his white shirt, she could play with his abs.

"Ye-Yeah, you don't m-mind, do you Mikan?" Yami said blushing heavily as she proceeded to do the same thing.

"Sure, as long as you don't take him away from me on our date." Mikan said with a smile as she took Celine in her arms, "As long as Tsuna is happy and fulfilled, I am happy."

"Great!" The two of them said as they began lick his abs, "So you don't mind if we came with us tomorrow." Momo asked looking at Mikan worriedly.

"Sure, if you two tell me why you want to come with us." Mikan teased. Tsuna was even more confused, Mikan teasing someone? His hyper intuition told him it had to do with the pollen.

"It's because we c-care about him, and kind of l-like him a lot." Yami began explaining shyly looking in Tsuna's eyes.

"And it kind of hurt us when we saw the two of you kissing, and we realize how much it meant to us. So we wanted to also come on your date and may-maybe…" Momo continued also looking at Tsuna's eyes shyly.

They brought their face closer to Tsuna's face, with their cleavage placed on his abdomen and said in the same time: "Just may-maybe k -kissing like you did ea-earlier…"

They brought their face even closer, just an inch from his face as Mikan said with childish smile: "Sure."

They were just millimeters from kissing when suddenly their flower dropped from they had. They stopped their action, realizing what they were trying to do and jumped away from Tsuna's face. Tsuna took the opportunity to flee and ran towards the door of the bathroom and close it behind him.

He then told them: "Please put some clothes on!" still blushing a lot from the scene that will always stay in his mind.

As the girls regained more of their thoughts, they understood what happen blushing even more than a tomato can even try. They slowly put their clothes on, chatted between each other, and told Tsuna to enter.

"Are you sure, I can come in now?" Tsuna asked uncertain.

"Y-yes, we are all dressed." Momo responded.

"Then I am coming in…" Tsuna said as he came inside he bathroom to see every girl with clothes. "Are you all okay now?"

Mikan answered blushing, "We are f-fine, now. We were just under the effect of Celine's pollen. And since she seemed to really like you, so she increased our feelings towards you."

"What you mean by increase?" Tsuna asked unsure.

"Si-since we all have feelings for you, Celine's pollen made us w-want you so much that we couldn't live without yo-your sent." Momo said shyly, blushing and turning her head away from him, Tsuna could only think of one thing seeing her this way: 'Cute!'

"We came to reason, when the flower fell from our heads." Yami explained trying to regained her emotionless but seemed she couldn't get back to it, every time she looked at Tsuna's face her heart race faster.

"So y-you don't mind?" Momo said blushing harder.

"What don't I mind?" Tsuna asked not knowing what they meant as he blushed about how all the girls were cute especially a blushing Momo.

"Mikan agreed to let us in your date, but do you mind us being there with you?" Yami said blushing also looking down his feet. He could almost imagine that their attitude is working better than puppy eyes.

"I really don't mind; I don't want this date to make lose my friends." Mikan said blushing a little bit.

"O-of course, if Mikan and you guys don't mind, I don't have anything to say." Tsuna said blushing and turning his head away from their beautiful and cute attitude.

"Great…" The two of girls whispered out loud and blushed as they imagined their day tomorrow.

The four of them finally got out of the bathroom to find Mea smirking at them, playing with a bottle of coke and saying:

"Did you enjoy your time there all the four of you?"

* * *

 **Question time: What do you think is going to happen? Frankly nothing much is going to happen I think.**

 **Hope you all enjoy this chapter, and please stay tune for more.**

* * *

 **By the way, to entertain you and maybe to keep you reviewing (* Hehehe*), I am doing different polls, I put them on my profile if you guys want to vote faster, and it will be faster for me to count. Anyone who hasn't voted yet can, it is easier if everyone vote there.**

 **-The same polls as always, who should be part of Tsuna's harem?**

* * *

 **The result of the first poll.**

 **-Yui 40 votes: "Why me? I am no interest in him." *Blush***

 **-Rin 38 votes: "Mikan's friend, if he is her friend, he must be reliable."**

 **-Kyouko Kirisaki 37: "I will do my best for everyone." *idol smile***

 **-Run 33 votes: "I still like Rito, but I will try to learn more about the new kid."**

 **-Haru (26 votes)/ Chrome (25 votes)/ Kyoko (28 votes): "Yeah, we are still in the top in Tsuna's heart!" Cue to two other girls blushing**

 **-Risa 26 votes: "He seemed to innocent for my taste, let's make lose his innocence. Plus, in his harem I can have a lot of fun."**

 **-Yami 26 votes: "I am happy to have as my friend, and nothing more... for now" she walk away whispering the last part.**

 **-Mikan 25 vote: "Wow, I have really gone up in the rankings."**

 **-Mea 24 votes: "I will turn him into my slave."**

 **-Momo 21 vote: "As long as he doesn't mess with my plan and entertain me with his friend, power, strength and handsomeness and hotness, I won't make him dissappear" She said not knowing what she truly said.**

 **-Riko with surprising 18 votes, impressive, she is in the top five in the poll: "Why am I here? I am boy, I just stuck in a girl body. I have no interest in Tsuna, do I?"**

 **-Nana 15 votes: "I don't know what to feel with all that have happened, but he is kind of cute, since he reminds me of an animal of this planet, a little cub, a baby the king of all animals of this planet. I do have a foundness for animals."**

 **-Nemesis 5 vote: "I can't wait to see this boy that my two assassins had a thing for him."**

 **-Lala 5 vote: "It's fun to be pair with him. But I still love Rito but maybe Tsuna can change my mind depending on you guys."**

 **-Haruna 2 vote: "It is kind of weird to go out with your cousin even though in some anime, it does happen, so then maybe..."**

 **-Yuni 5 vote: "Tsuna-sama is so kind that I wouldn't mind being showered by it, (*mumbled*) and maybe by his body."**

 **-Aya 2 vote: "I would love to honor Saki-sama, by serving Tsunayoshi-sama."**

 **-Mio 2 vote: "It's going to be fun to be with Tsuna, he is gathering so many girls, I can imagine myself foundling all of their breast."**

 **-Tearju 2 vote: "Yami is so close to him, I want to know more about him. How did he made such progress with her in a single day then I did in all the time I spend with her? I want to know more about him."**

 **-Saki 2 vote: "Tsuna-sama is so powerful, that just being next to him make me more beautiful, I want to stay by his side and be known to the world."**

 **-Ryoko 2 vote: "He will be a cute cub to tease, and I will enjoy every moment of it."**

* * *

 **-Should I transform Rito into a female to messed up everything or just do it in a omake for fun?**

 **-5 vote for the story**

 **\- 1 vote for the omake**

* * *

 **-Should Tsuna become a king of the universe as well as a mafia don?**

 **-5 vote for it**

 **-no vote against it, well I guess no one can be better leader.**

* * *

 **-Should I turned this story from R-rated into M-rated since I don't really know the limit of R-rated?**

 **-3 vote for it**

 **-1 vote against it, if I want to**

* * *

 **-I also want to ask you guys which Katekyo characters you guys want next.**

 **-Ken/ Chisuka:1 vote**

 **-Vongola Primo: 1 vote**

 **-Emma 8 votes**

 **-Mukuro: 1 vote**

 **-Varia: 1 vote**

 **-Dino 2 votes**

 **-Chrome: 3 votes**

 **-Hibari : 4 vote**

 **-Bel : 1 vote**

 **-00 (Byakuran) 2 votes**

* * *

 **Please continue voting, everyone.**

 **I will thank you guys for voting and reviewing:**

 **Thank you all for voting this much and reviewing these much:**

 **-Guest: Here is the 13** **th** **chapter.**

 **-Adragonoid75: Sorry to disappoint you, but this chapter is finish by your enthusiasm**

 **-UltimatebadassOVERLORDsayan: You guess right, They are going as a triple date, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 **Thank you all, please continue following my story.**

 **See you later alligator!**

 **Don't know why I said that…**


	14. Chapter 13

**Tigrun: Nothing today except that I am doing the disclaimer because I am too lazy to do something else:**

 **DISCLAIMER TIME YEAH-AH: I don't own anything from Katekyo Hitman Reborn's universe and To Love Ru's universe except for my weird ideas and stories.**

 **STORY TIME: DUM! DUM! DUM!**

* * *

 **To Love Tsu Chapter 13:**

* * *

 _ **Previously:**_

" _ **Mikan agreed to let us in your date, but do you mind us being there with you?" Yami said blushing also looking down his feet. He could almost imagine that their attitude is working better than puppy eyes.**_

" _ **I really don't mind; I don't want this date to make lose my friends." Mikan said blushing a little bit.**_

" _ **O-of course, if Mikan and you guys don't mind, I don't have anything to say." Tsuna said blushing and turning his head away from their beautiful and cute attitude.**_

" _ **Great…" The two of girls whispered out loud and blushed as they imagined their day tomorrow.**_

 _ **The four of them finally got out of the bathroom to find Mea smirking at them, playing with a bottle of coke and saying:**_

" _ **Did you enjoy your time there all the four of you?"**_

* * *

 _(God's POV) (*meaning mine and not any character's POV*)_

"Mea, what are you doing here?" Tsuna asked with his hyper intuition telling him that she may have indirectly plan the situation in the bathroom while the girls knew she had done something.

"Nothing, really. I just wanted to know why the three of you were in the same bathroom." Mea told them innocently.

"Well-" Before Tsuna had time to explain what happened, Momo cut him and told her annoyed:

"Nothing that concerns you, except for trying to catch an almost drunk Celine."

"That's all you did, you disappoint me, Princess. I would have thought that you will have more courage just like you usually do to the night." Mea said teasing Momo.

"She does?" Tsuna asked intrigued.

"It's not what you think, Tsuna-kun!" Momo almost yelled at him, "It's just…" She tried to explain, blushing, while playing with her hair, but couldn't find a way to explain her pervert action with Rito. She also didn't know why she felt so ashamed to have done something else with a man other than Tsuna.

"Hum…" Mea smirked at her reaction, but changed the subject so that Momo wouldn't feel ashamed "Anyway, I just came to warm you that Mr. Tenjouin has invited us to sleep here if we wanted."

Every girl was surprised by the proposition, and didn't mind sleeping near Tsuna, they turned to face Tsuna, as their face reddened a little, and saw Tsuna's grimace.

"I have to say no, anyway because of all the paperwork I have to do at Haruna's place." Tsuna said grimacing even more, "Or Reborn will have my head."

"Oh, you must have a lot of paperwork as a new mafia boss especially Vongola, right?" Mea said indirectly telling him that she knew about him.

"What?! But you promise not to ask about me!" Tsuna yelled telling him, as he turned to his dame side.

"Tsuna, we wanted to know more about you." Yami told him as she pulled his sleeve shyly, "Now, I know that I can heal as well as Mea under your flame. If you allow us…"

Tsuna blushed at her confession. "Sure, I won't mind."

"What did you guys learn? What did Tsuna do? And why am I the only one who doesn't know about?" Mikan pouted not knowing as much about Tsuna as the others.

"We were told about him, when Tsuna left looking for you hoping to fulfill your childhood promise while you were moping that another girl approached him.

"Fine…" Mikan said but continued pouting.

"I will tell you tomorrow, Mikan but for now let's get back to the others." He said as he took Celine in his arms and went towards the dining room.

"Okay…" The four girls all said as she followed them.

* * *

They finally saw the others, who had finished their meal. Mr Tenjouin, seeing them first, told them:

"It's good to see that everyone is alright, so have you heard my proposition Tsuna-dono?"

"Yes, thank you for the offer but I have to decline, I have paperwork to do tonight which are at my cousin's place. So sorry maybe next time." Tsuna told him as he politely refused the offer, but you could see Reborn smirked at what he said.

"You made the right choice, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn murmured as Leon turned back into a chameleon, but Tsuna could still hear what he said.

"It's okay, I understand. But if you ever had the need to relax, tell me and I will invite to our private beach." Mr. Tenjouin said wanting to make Tsuna's stay as comfortable as possible, "Also since Yuni will be attending your school since she is considered as a genius, she can skip a few grade if she wants to, she will be living with us for the time being. I am sure you won't mind."

"Sure, I will be happy to see her at our school, plus if she lives here, I am sure she will enjoy her stay with you there to help her, Mr. Tenjouin as well as your daughter." Tsuna said happy.

"Bossu, I wanted to ask you one thing." Chrome asked shyly.

"Sure, what is it, Chrome?" Tsuna told her smiling.

"Can I come at least once week to check you?" Chrome asked shyly with some hidden intentions that Tsuna detected but not entirely.

"Sure, I won't mind especially if you have fun with Yui." Tsuna said smiling even more, to know that Chrome was opening up to other people.

"Anyway, Xanxus and I will come time to time to this house to see how you are doing, as Mr. Tenjouin has invited all your friends to stay here if they are ever in the need of a place to stay for a while." Reborn told Tsuna.

"Okay, thank you again Mr. Tenjouin." Tsuna bowed again at Mr. Tenjouin for his kindness.

"No, it's nothing. And to continue to enjoy your stay, Rin will always be able for any of your needs. She volunteered to do it, as a representative maid and bodyguard of our family." Mr. Tenjouin told him as Rin presented herself again.

"If you ever in need, please call me at this phone number, Tsuna-sama." Rin told him as she bowed to so her great respect towards him.

Tsuna wanted to refused but he couldn't refuse her determine look she had on her face. "Okay, then I will call you if I am ever in the need."

"Now that everything is settle, I want you to test something." Reborn said as he brought out a bazooka, and shot it at Tsuna.

Momo acted rapidly and put herself in front of him, Yami soon followed to protect the new student and her new friend by cutting the bullet but was too late as Momo already was there. It resulted in Momo hit by the bazooka, then nothing but smoke.

Tsuna seeing that his friend were hit by Reborn's new weapon, yelled at him and demanded a explanation. Reborn smirked and told him:

"This is a five-year bazooka made by Vongola top engineer, including Verde who especially ask to test it on you to see if it worked fine.

"So that's explained why I am here." A seductive woman's voice said coming from the smoke, "However why am I in my underwear?"

The smoke cleared, and they saw a 19-year-old beautiful woman in her underwear, a black sexy panty and also black stockings with no bras, Tsuna added in his mind blushing. She had mid length straight pink hair and was holding her cleavage which seemed to. Tsuna quickly realized that she was an older version of Momo.

"Momo-chan, is that you?" Tsuna said gaining the newcomer attention.

"Tsu-kun, that's you five years earlier. Wow, you look so cute." Momo said looking at Tsuna's face as she got close to him and then hugging him but which due to their height difference concluded into his head being in her bigger cleavage.

"That's good that it seemed to work except for the part of some of her clothing missing." Reborn said writing the commentary down, and then looked at the clothes down Momo's feet, "Our time Momo seemed to be having the same problem."

"What do you mean this is Momo?" Nana asked outraged especially because of the newcomer's breast.

"Since Reborn just told us that this bazooka was 5-year bazooka based on the 10-year bazooka then it's a good guess to say that it's Momo from the future." Lala explained to her sister. "Reborn-san, can I have a look at this invention to understand it and then fixed it.

"Sure, why not. Have fun tasting it on Tsuna."

Nana pouted as she still held Natsu, and murmured: "How could she have those grow even bigger?"

Momo saw the look on her sister and told her, "Don't worry, you will not stay a pekanto forever, plus your lover doesn't care about your breast, he only cares about you and your well-being." While still having a tight grip on Tsuna.

"So you are really Momo from the future?" Yui asked unsure of what to think.

"Yep, but anyway, Onee-chan, can you get me some clothes that fits. As far as I know, I am here for a while." Momo said still holding a suffocating Tsuna in the place any man would love to die.

"Sure, here is some clothes, Momo-san." Lala said as she gave her a mini Peke to give her new clothes, which was a beautiful dress, "I am glad it works fine."

"Thanks, Onee-chan. You are as reliable as ever." Momo said, "Anyways, I am guessing that since it's late, Tsu-kun, you are going to do paperwork and since I am here for a while, I am going to help you."

"You shouldn't authorize to do such things, Momo-chan." Reborn told her dangerously.

"Don't worry, Reborn. Tsu-kun let me do it at home, I am one of the few in the family that doesn't mind helping with it." Momo explained as if she was used to negotiate with Reborn.

"Fine then, take him directly and make sure he finished." Reborn told/ordered her.

"Okay, sir." Momo said smiling

"You don't mind him bossing you around." Mikan asked her, worried knowing that normally Momo is a free spirit who will do what she wants especially with Rito.

"When you get used to Reborn and make him his usual coffee, like the future you, you can only be on his good side as long as you are not his student." Momo told her, she began to drag Tsuna outside.

* * *

Soon people followed the two of them. They all entered the limo and had for once in this story of peaceful ride except for jealousy coming from the other women who glared at Momo for sticking so close to Tsuna, and hugging his arm tight in her breast.

Haruna, Tsuna and Momo descended at Haruna's house despite the protest of many girls but Chrome told all of them that Reborn's orders are absolute and they shouldn't go against it. Natsu went back to his ring to sleep peacefully by his master's side. Tsuna also gave a asleep Celine to Mikan so that she would be awake at the comfort of her own home.

Tsuna and Momo went into Tsuna's room to do his paperwork. After only one hour, they were done, they even had time for making sure Tsuna understood and id his homework. Momo was really going to be an outstanding assistant.

"Thank you for your help Momo-san." Tsuna thanked for your hard work, "You are really good at this."

"Thanks for your compliments, I used to help you." She said as she reorganized the last of the papers before she turned to him and pouted, "Stop calling me Momo-san, call me Momo-chan, like you do in our time, and how you call Kyoko in your time, Tsu-kun."

"S-sure, M-Momo-chan." Tsuna said, blushing. He blushed even more as he saw in her full glory as mini-Peke run out of power.

"Good, as your gift for calling that. I will help you wash yourself." Momo said smiling.

"I d-don't need y-your help w-washing myself." Tsuna said blushing even more as he imagined what was going to happen. He saw flashing a mocking smile.

"You are always so fun to tease around. If you don't want that, then hurry up and get to the shower, you need it to relax. I know you, you usually forget to take good care of you for others, so get washing! I will ask Haruna if she have any clothes left for me." Momo said as she went to search for Haruna.

Tsuna went to the shower even if he was that tired, he knew he couldn't argue with her for an odd reason, she knew him so well for some reason. He really wondered about their relationship in the future.

He undressed himself and began to wash himself still in his deep thoughts. Those thoughts were interrupted when we felt something soft against his back. He quickly turned himself and backed up against wall, to see a future Momo in all of her glory.

"W-w-what a-are y-you d-doing h-here?" Tsuna tried to say but couldn't say it correctly because of his blushing madness and his furiously beating heart.

"I also need to wash myself before going to sleep, so I thought it would be faster if he both of us took our shower together." Momo said innocently, a little too innocently for her posture.

"Y-you don't need to share with m-me, I already finished w-washing myself! Bye!" He said quickly and shuttering as he ran out of the bathroom. After getting out of the bathroom, he tried to calm the color of his cheek and the beating of his heart, and was putting on his pajamas. He had a hard time calming down as he remembered the girl in her full glory.

He proceeded to go to his room to sleep, but not long before he went to bed, Momo arrived wearing only a white shirt and a pink panty with her breasts threatening to go out.

Tsuna rapidly blushed again, asked her what she was doing here:

"W-what are you doing?" Reborn will relay kill when he learns about all his shuttering, because let's face it Reborn knows all.

"Well, Haruna told me she doesn't have place for another person, so she told me to share a bed with you." Momo explained remembering what his cousin told her after giving her the shirt and the panty.

'I swear my cousin must have a dark side when it comes to me and my romance, she already used to do it when we were little, putting me and Mikan in a tiny closet and locking us up in it, losing us on purpose at the pool for some reason.' Tsuna thought remembering the dark side of Haruna.

"You are right, your cousin really has a dark side to her when it comes to you." Momo said reading his mind, "But if you don't want me, I will go into Haruna's bed." She finished with puppy eyes.

"No, it's not that I don't want you…" Tsuna couldn't stand the puppy's eyes, "fine, you can stay on the bed. But how did you read my mind?"

"You are just easy to read." She said as she went into bed with him and then proceeded to hug his arm. She then fell asleep in a matter of seconds. Tsuna soon followed after calming his blood. And few minutes later, you could hear a "Poof" and see smokes in his room

* * *

After a good night sleep, Haruna was going into Tsuna's room to wake up the two sleepy heads. However, she wasn't prepared for the scene which was in front of her eyes.

Under a few rays of sun coming from the windows, Haruna saw a naked Momo, who was back to her right time period, who was trying to get a grip on herself to get out of bed but was stop by the unceasing play of her tail by Tsuna's mouth who seemed to think it was Natsu who was playing with him.

Haruna blushed at the sight, she didn't hope it would end up this way. She just hoping it would end up in cuddled. She also hoped that Rito wasn't that way when he was asleep. ( *** Hehehe** *)

None of the two girls could shake out of their state, finally Natsu awaken himself and went to awaken his master by a loud "Gao".

That loud roar made Tsuna jumped out his bed, as in a reflex for Reborn's morning attack. After seeing that Reborn wasn't in his room, he still thanked Natsu for waking him up, and looked across a room to see a flushed cousin and a naked Momo in ecstasy who was regaining her calm and was trying hide her nude state with the blanket.

Tsuna didn't know what do since he didn't what happened even his hyper intuition wouldn't tell him, so he just apologized and left running with his tail in between his legs but not without picking his school uniform.

"Sorry!"

He changed in the bathroom and prepared the breakfast as the girl weren't coming down and only his older cousin was there, Akiho, eating the food he was preparing.

The two girls finally calm down a few minutes later, wearing both school uniforms. The both of them seemed out of their stupor and greeted Tsuna and Akiho normally. After finishing their breakfast, they all went to school.

As they walked to school, Tsuna felt two questions pondering in his mind, so he let it out:

"Momo-chan, how did you get a uniform that fit you and how was the future you brought in?"

"Haruna had another school uniform, and since we are about the same figure, it fit me." Momo said looking away from Tsuna, since he just called her Momo-chan and it made her heart beat faster. "For the future, I will explain another time with everybody." Momo said finally looking at him, widely smiling as she remembered what happened there.

"Okay." Tsuna said as he averted her glance seeing how beautiful she was with that smile.

* * *

They arrived at school without any encounters of perverts. They entered the school to find the VMC greeting Momo and only her. Tsuna used the opportunity to flee from confrontation and go to his class. He met there Lala, Rito, Yui and also a new one Oshizu who seemed to have a business helping the school nurse.

"It's nice to meet you, Oshizu-san. I heard so much about you from Haruna like you are kind of her confident." Tsuna told her as he murmured the last part.

"T-thank you for the compliment, it's nice to meet you too, Mikado-sensei and Tearju-sensei told me about you yesterday." Oshizu greeted back with her usual attitude.

"Tsuna-kun, thanks for lending the bazooka! Earthling technology is really something!" Lala said happy to find another way to create invention. "By the way, Is Momo back to her time? I have calculated and it lets the person in his future for 3 hours."

"Yes, Momo was back when I saw her this morning." Tsuna said blushing a little as he remembered the scene from the morning.

"Good, I am glad and I am also curious to what she saw." Lala thought out loud.

"Me too." Yui/Haruna/Rito said agreeing with her.

"She told us she would tell everyone later." Tsuna told them.

"Okay, then don't forget, Tsuna-kun to patrol at lunch for any shameless action." Yui told him

"Yes, Buchou. By the way, did you have a fun time with Chrome last night?" Tsuna asked worried about his friend.

"Yeah, she slept at my place and left this morning to go to her normal school." Yui said smiling as she enjoyed her time with Chrome.

"Good, thank you for taking care of her." Tsuna said with his signature smile making her blush, "I am glad that she found someone like you."

"H-hey, eve-everyone, let's b-begin our lesson." Their old teacher, Honekawa, said as everyone took their place at their desk.

* * *

The lunch quickly arrived as Tsuna tried to understand all of the classes. Tsuna went down on the first year floor to find Nana since it seemed Natsu wanted to play a little with her. He found her in her classroom talking with Mea. Momo was also there surrounded by members of the VMC, Yami was nowhere to be seeing.

"Hey, Tsuna-sempai." Mea greeted him as she hugged his arm. "What are you doing here?"

"Good morning Mea-san and Nana-san, I am just patrolling preventing anyone from doing shameless things as Yui-san put it." Tsuna answered her question, looked at Momo to see if she was alright, Mea easily noticed that as well as Nana, then he looked back at Nana and told her: "Also Natsu wants to play with you, so if you don't mind playing with him until the end of lunch."

"Sure, we will love to take care of him, as long as we can get some kind of payment." Mea said as she continued to hugged Tsuna's arm tidy.

"Sure, but I am not doing as a service for you, it's just because Natsu is an interesting animal. Plus, I want to introduced him to my others friends." Nana said blushing a little as a tsundere that she was.

"Thanks, Nana-san." Tsuna said smiling at her as he tried to ignore the blush cause by Mea putting his arm in between her breasts. Natsu came out of his rings discreetly and ran into Nana's arms. Tsuna wondered how much did Nana meant to him since Natsu represented his heart.

Momo was looking at the scene unfolding before her eyes, Tsuna was even socializing with her sister, Nana while she was far away from him as possible because of her stupid bodyguard, she wanted to talked to him alone. It was too soon to tell him what she felt but seeing the future it was pretty clear of how she will feel.

What she saw in the future is her new goal now but first she needed to learn about how mafia works while she can help him learn about universe politics. But first she needed to make sure the date of that afternoon would be great and will make him closer to her as well as to Yami and Mikan.

However, she was having another crisis: her feelings for Rito. Why did she like him and did she still like him? She could feel that her feelings were greater for Tsuna that it could had ever been for Rito. But she still needed to get over him. No matter how she tried she was unsure to take another step forward even if she flirted. Will she be capable of doing those steps with Tsuna?

Plus, Tsuna's technics are so much better then Rito, just a touch and his scent could make her crazy. Maybe that's what it meant to harmonize with someone, she thought as she remembered what Reborn explained about the flames and the harmonizing of flames with their skies as if it was normal to have multiple partners. But as long as she can make happen what she saw in the future she would be happy to make some sacrifice, because there, not only everyone is happy, she, her future self, (based on her diary) was on cloud 9. (* **Combination of Reborn trivia and Momo's pervert mind** *)

Her weird thoughts were interrupted as Yuni came back from getting her school supplies by the help of Yami for some reason. 'Maybe it was because Yuni is also a sky that Yami feel attracted to her to some restraint unlike with Tsuna' Momo thought.

It was true that the theory about flames could clear a lot of things as to why people were attracted to Tsuna and maybe why they were attracted to Rito, he must have a little sky flame but not as strong as Tsuna who could easy disturbed attracted a lot of attention which have taken almost a year for Rito. But Momo was getting out of track, she looked discretely at what was Yuni going to do, Momo needed to learn about the other girls to make sure take advantage of that.

Since no one has taken its place in Tsuna's heart yet, she still had a chance to make herself number one into his heart unlike with Rito. Maybe that's what the other girls thought too.

Yuni greeted Tsuna politely then proceeded to tell him about all the friends he made while she got closer to him and finally hugged his other arm which wasn't occupy by the incessant hugging of Mea. Tsuna had a pervert thought as he thought about the difference of the girls' chest. Even if Yuni's chest wasn't as big as Mea's or Momo's, but it still felt very nice and warm, and it made him blush as much as any breasts, because of his innocence.

Frankly to him, it didn't matter who and how the body of the girl was, as long as he loved it didn't matter. At first before Reborn came to his life, he always thought of his future bride as Kyoko, after sometimes with him, it switched between her and Haru and sometimes Chrome, now he can only see the pure aura of happiness and beauty coming from her, and feeling himself being the happiest man of the world possibly the universe now.

But first he needed to talk to Yami and Momo asking them about how it should happen. He took all of his courage into his hand and quickly grabbed the two girls after succeeding of getting Yuni and Mea off of him (after Yuni finished the story), and dragged them outside the room to a bench far away from anyone before anyone notice.

After stopping from dragging the two girls, he turned to the two girls and saw that both of them were blushing for some reason. Well the reason that Tsuna ignored is that they were blushing because Tsuna seemed to have shown the all school of much they meant to him and principally that they were holding hands. (* **Kind of weird considering what they did in the bathroom** *)

"Are you two alright?" Tsuna asked worried and also thinking of how cute they were trying to avoid his gaze and not letting his hands go. As they nodded shyly, he proceeded to ask the question that he thought yesterday after the ecchi things that happened, "So you two are really alright coming with Mikan and me to the amusement park? I don't want you guys to be bored or something because you are in my company."

Tsuna finished looking away from them, he then felt a tighter grip on both of his hands. He looked back at the girls, they both had determined eyes unlike a few seconds before.

"We don't want to spend our afternoon anyway else." Yami said with a low voice but a confident voice.

"She is right; we don't want to be with everyone else." Momo said seriously and then changed face to a more devious face with her eyes which had a glint of mischievousness: "Let's prepare the plan for our foursome date, I call it: 'A harem date', and let's make it perfect for you, us and especially for Mikan to fulfilled the promise…"

* * *

 **Question time: What flames do you think the people from To Love ru should have? VOTE NOW AND GET ANOTHER CHAPTER REALLY SOON!**

 **Hope you all enjoy this chapter, I made it longer for everyone to enjoy and please stay tune for more.**

* * *

 **By the way, to entertain you and maybe to keep you reviewing (* Hehehe*), I am doing different polls, I put them on my profile if you guys want to vote faster, and it will be faster for me to count. Anyone who hasn't voted yet can, it is easier if everyone vote there.**

 **-The same polls as always, who should be part of Tsuna's harem?**

 **The result of the first poll.**

 **-Yui 40 votes: "Why me? I am no interest in him." *Blush***

 **-Rin 38 votes: "Mikan's friend, if he is her friend, he must be reliable."**

 **-Kyouko Kirisaki 37: "I will do my best for everyone." *idol smile***

 **-Run 33 votes: "I still like Rito, but I will try to learn more about the new kid."**

 **-Haru (26 votes)/ Chrome (25 votes)/ Kyoko (28 votes): "Yeah, we are still in the top in Tsuna's heart!" Cue to two other girls blushing**

 **-Risa 26 votes: "He seemed to innocent for my taste, let's make lose his innocence. Plus, in his harem I can have a lot of fun."**

 **-Yami 26 votes: "I am happy to have as my friend, and nothing more... for now" she walk away whispering the last part.**

 **-Mikan 25 vote: "Wow, I have really gone up in the rankings."**

 **-Mea 24 votes: "I will turn him into my slave."**

 **-Momo 21 vote: "As long as he doesn't mess with my plan and entertain me with his friend, power, strength and handsomeness and hotness, I won't make him dissappear" She said not knowing what she truly said.**

 **-Riko with surprising 18 votes, impressive, she is in the top five in the poll: "Why am I here? I am boy, I just stuck in a girl body. I have no interest in Tsuna, do I?"**

 **-Nana 15 votes: "I don't know what to feel with all that have happened, but he is kind of cute, since he reminds me of an animal of this planet, a little cub, a baby the king of all animals of this planet. I do have a foundness for animals."**

 **-Nemesis 6 vote: "I can't wait to see this boy that my two assassins had a thing for him."**

 **-Lala 5 vote: "It's fun to be pair with him. But I still love Rito but maybe Tsuna can change my mind depending on you guys."**

 **-Haruna 2 vote: "It is kind of weird to go out with your cousin even though in some anime, it does happen, so then maybe..."**

 **-Yuni 5 vote: "Tsuna-sama is so kind that I wouldn't mind being showered by it, (*mumbled*) and maybe by his body."**

 **-Aya 2 vote: "I would love to honor Saki-sama, by serving Tsunayoshi-sama."**

 **-Mio 2 vote: "It's going to be fun to be with Tsuna, he is gathering so many girls, I can imagine myself foundling all of their breast."**

 **-Tearju 2 vote: "Yami is so close to him, I want to know more about him. How did he made such progress with her in a single day then I did in all the time I spend with her? I want to know more about him."**

 **-Saki 2 vote: "Tsuna-sama is so powerful, that just being next to him make me more beautiful, I want to stay by his side and be known to the world."**

 **-Ryoko 2 vote: "He will be a cute cub to tease, and I will enjoy every moment of it."**

* * *

 **-Should I transform Rito into a female to messed up everything or just do it in a omake for fun?**

 **-5 vote for the story**

 **\- 1 vote for the omake**

* * *

 **-Should Tsuna become a king of the universe as well as a mafia don?**

 **-5 vote for it**

 **-no vote against it, well I guess no one can be better leader.**

* * *

 **-Should I turned this story from R-rated into M-rated since I don't really know the limit of R-rated?**

 **-3 vote for it**

 **-1 vote against it, if I want to**

* * *

 **-I also want to ask you guys which Katekyo characters you guys want next.**

 **-Ken/ Chisuka:1 vote**

 **-Vongola Primo: 1 vote**

 **-Emma 8 votes**

 **-Mukuro: 2 vote**

 **-Varia: 1 vote**

 **-Dino 2 votes**

 **-Chrome: 3 votes**

 **-Hibari : 4 vote**

 **-Bel : 1 vote**

 **-00 (Byakuran) 3 votes**

* * *

 **Please continue voting, everyone.**

 **I will thank you guys for voting and reviewing:**

 **Thank you all for voting this much and reviewing these much:**

 **-Guest: Okay, but it will take some time to put her into the story.**

 **-Kamizuma24:** **Thank you for reading, favoring, reviewing and following my stories. I don't really if i can do a gravity rush crossover with Katekyo hitman reborn, since i know absolutely nothing about gravity rush and its story.**

 **-Adragonoid75: Thank you for your support, I looked forwards to your next review.**

 **-UltimatebadassOVERLORDsayan: Mea is fun to describe, and I will take in account your vote.**

* * *

 **Thank you all, please continue following my story.**

 **See you later alligator!**

 **Don't know why I said that…**


	15. Chapter 14

**Tigrun: Hey, everyone. Sorry for the late update, here comes the new chapter. I am late because I don't know how to describe a date, I have been having a hard time doing that.**

 **Tsuna: Why do you have to do a chapter on my date with Mikan?! And why are there two other girls?**

 **Momo: It will be fun, don't worry, Tsu-kun!**

 **Tsuna: Tsu-kun? *blushed***

 **Momo: Sorry, Tsuna-kun. It's just what my dairy told me to call you. *murmured and blushed as she looked away from him***

 **Tsuna: Okay, are you going to tell me what happen in the future?**

 **Momo: Later! *blushed***

 **Tsuna: Okay…**

 **Tigrun: You two are suited for each other. Good luck taking the first place, Momo.**

 **Tsuna: You are doing a race, Momo-chan?**

 **Momo: Nothing, Tsuna-kun. Tigrun, stop saying such things.**

 **Tsuna: Okay…**

 **Tigrun: Okay! If you want that, do the disclaimer so I can get back to your date.**

 **Momo: Fine! *pouting* Tigrun doesn't own anything from Katekyo Hitman Reborn and To Love Ru, he only own his story and his OCs. Are you happy with that now, Tigrun?**

 **Tigrun: Okay, then let's get back to the topic: THE DATE!**

* * *

 **To Love Tsu Chapter 14:**

* * *

 _ **Previously:**_

" _ **Are you two alright?" Tsuna asked worried and also thinking of how cute they were trying to avoid his gaze and not letting his hands go. As they nodded shyly, he proceeded to ask the question that he thought yesterday after the ecchi things that happened, "So you two are really alright coming with Mikan and me to the amusement park? I don't want you guys to be bored or something because you are in my company."**_

 _ **Tsuna finished looking away from them, he then felt a tighter grip on both of his hands. He looked back at the girls, they both had determined eyes unlike a few seconds before.**_

" _ **We don't want to spend our afternoon anyway else." Yami said with a low voice but a confident voice.**_

" _ **She is right; we don't want to be with everyone else." Momo said seriously and then changed face to a more devious face with her eyes which had a glint of mischievousness: "Let's prepare the plan for our foursome date, I call it: 'A harem date', and let's make it perfect for you, us and especially for Mikan to fulfilled the promise…"**_

* * *

 _(God's POV) (*meaning mine and not any character's POV*)_

The school finally ended, Tsuna was heading towards Mikan's school to pick her up for her date. Momo explained the planning and how to move Mikan's heart, he needed to pick her up at her school. He should stay with Mikan all day since this date was to fulfilled the promise.

He waited next to the gate, seeing that student were finally leaving the school. He finally saw Mikan get out with two of our friends, Sachi and Mami who were talking about Mikan's accomplishments today and her numerous admirers.

"You rejected yet again another boy, a younger one this time. You are so popular!" Sachi said

"Yeah, but since you have your Oni-chan you don't care about other boys." Mami continued.

"For the hundred, I don't like my brother that way." Mikan told them a little tired of their incessant remarks.

"Then who do you like?" Mami asked interested in her friend private life.

"Why do you ask?" Mikan said blushing.

"Well you got to have a good reason to refuse all the confession of almost every boy in school, and what better reason then a prince charming." Sachi told her.

Tsuna didn't know if it was the best time to interfere but his hyper intuition told him otherwise so he intervened.

"Mikan-chan!" He waved at her as he walked towards her and her friends, who soon saw him.

Mikan blushed lightly as Tsuna walked closer to her who was completely obvious, but her friends still noticed as well as every student near them.

"Oh, I guess it wasn't because your Oni-chan." Mami said smirking as the face Mikan was having that no one in the school has ever saw.

"Yes, it was because of your secret boyfriend." Sachi said also smirking.

"I am here pick you up." Tsuna said as he greeted with his signature smile.

Mami and Sachi smirked even wider as Tsuna was just a few feet away from them, they also blushed as they now observed Tsuna's face and his brilliant smile which seemed to have a redding effect on every girl around. (* **Bishonen !** *)

While the boys seemed to glared angrily at Tsuna for having such effect on their princess, their idol, the most brilliant girl and untouchable in the school.

Mikan blushed even more and took Tsuna by the arm as she quickly leaded him away from the school, with a Tsuna not really understanding what was happening.

"Could you have waited for me at my house?" Mikan said in frustration, but still had a little red on her cheek.

Tsuna thought for a second, and then told her: "Well, frankly today I want to spend as much time with you as possible, and I also want to know more about you so I need to meet your friends to know more, but if you don't want me to meet your friends, I am fine with it." He finished with a smile but which hidden a hurtful expression

Mikan blushed again, and turned her head from him and said as a total tsundere, maybe not totally: "It's not that I don't want you to meet, it just that I want to introduce them to you myself properly. I don't want them to get the wrong idea about you. They already have opinions on my brother."

"Okay, then let's get you home and dressed up for the amusement park." Tsuna told her as he took her hand like it was no big deal and it was just like old time even if in the inside he was blushing like crazy.

'He is really holding my hand; everyone is looking at us. They surely are thinking we are a couple!' She thought as she was blushing more and more.

"Are you alright, Mikan-chan?" Tsuna said worried, especially about the part of him holding her hand.

"No, it's nothing." She said as she looked away from him, but couldn't look away from the ground because she couldn't face Tsuna with her red face and the other people around them. Some of her classmates may be there.

"Okay, then let's continue." Tsuna dragged her to her house without any complain as she was still a blushing mess.

* * *

When they arrived at Mikan's house, they found Momo and Yami waiting for them at the door. As soon as they saw Mikan, they dragged her upstairs into Lala's spaceship. Tsuna knew it was to found a perfect dress for her as the two of them should have already found it during the time he went to go get her.

It was time for him to go change into more casual clothes which were picked out by Momo whom he totally trusted for a reason on clothes. He got a change into five minutes and waited for the girls at the door.

The girls finally came down with Mikan wearing a white shirt with a blue skirt, Momo a white shirt with a red skirt and Yami wearing the dress she wore when she went on a date with Rito, the yellow flower dress. (* **Sorry, I am not good at describing the clothes** *)

Tsuna blushedas he saw those beautiful girls coming downstairs. He was so lucky to go on a date with one of them. Frankly he didn't believe how he manage to go on a date with the three of them, three of the most beautiful girls in the universe. He was for once in his life so lucky, especially since Reborn didn't meddle in this, and when there is no Reborn, there is no pain.

"So…" This word cut him off from his fantasies, as he returned his mind to earth and was going to just enjoy the sight in front of him. "How do we look?" Momo asked as she walked closer to him with the two girls right behind her. "And…"

Momo continued as she moved to let Tsuna see more clearly Mikan's dress. "How do you like Mikan outfit we pick out for our date?"

"You all look great and beautiful especially you Mikan, you looked so mature and so beautiful in this outfit." Tsuna said honestly without thinking as he ended his sentences looking Mikan in the eyes.

The two other girls blushed slightly at the compliment while Mikan blushed into a color like a tomato because of the compliment, and wondering what was plan for the rest of the day. Momo smirked at the scene, but she needed to control her heart and her blushes after Tsuna's compliment, or she wouldn't be able to take it.

* * *

The four of them then headed towards the amusement park. Every guy who was walking on the same road as them glared jealously at the scene in front of them: a boy and three beautiful girls around him. Tsuna was holding Mikan arm as Momo and Yami walked in front of the two of them. They took the bus to go the amusement park.

They finally arrived at the entrance of the amusement park, with a blushing deep thought Mikan who stopped her blushing as she saw the park and remembered their last day together. Tsuna was also in deep thought as he thought of the last time he was here and remembered what Momo and Yami had planned.

After buying some tickets, they headed towards a roller coaster, a thrill ride for the experience, and reassuring Mikan that he was here. But it didn't happen the way it was supposed to, it was Mikan who was trying to help Tsuna from his scream and panic attack during the ride.

Mikan still loved that part of Tsuna, he was still sometimes the crybaby she met and that she loved helping. Momo didn't predict this, but she should have expected that Mikan really loved every part of Tsuna, as well as her and the other girls.

Yami didn't seemed to mind also, as she seemed to wanted to destroy the thrill ride for making Tsuna scream.

Then they headed towards a haunted house for another fun scene, with the ghost scaring the girls and maybe Tsuna, giving the girls each a chance to hug his arm like Mea and Yuni were doing during the lunch.

They entered the haunted house, each girl was standing close to him for a chance of hugging him even Yami who could easily take care of any monster who came her way but wanted to use this chance to be close to him. When the first ghost came, Momo took the opportunity to catch his right arm faking a scream of fear.

Mikan didn't have time to react but glared in jealousy at what Momo did as she pressed his arm farther in between her two breasts. As a second ghost came, Yami took the opportunity to make move as she followed the example what Momo told her and did. She did it because Momo said it was a great way to make Tsuna closer to her. Momo was right about how good and warm feeling Yami would get by hugging Tsuna.

Momo told her that knowing that Yami wanted to heal under Tsuna's care and was naturally attracted to him because his element, and since Momo saw what happen to Yami in the future, it would be a great thing to make her as close to Tsuna as she was in the future as one of his bodyguard even more protective of Tsuna than Gokudera as her diary told her.

Mikan felt left out as she saw the scene in front of her, she decided to walked in front of them as she pouted. She was kind of mad at them, even if she knew that they also deserve a time with him since it was also their date. Little did she know as she walked towards a spider ghost trap.

As she walked into the trap, a giant spider fell on her. She jumped back and tried to hug for comfort anything that was near, which resulted in her hugging Tsuna front. And because Tsuna already had two of his arms occupy and had a hard time trying to maintain his balanced, he fell with the three girls on him.

As the universe would have it, they fell into a shameless action. As Tsuna fell, Mikan grabbed Tsuna's pants pulled it, Yami didn't have time to react as she was daydreaming, same thing for Momo but they reacted as Tsuna tried regain some balanced and tried to protect the girls from the fall, and grabbed Momo's tail and Yami's panty.

After they fell and some smoke disappeared, the ghosts blushed at the situation in front of them, same thing for the uninvited spectators but we will get back on that later. Tsuna was supporting the girls, as he was on the ground and the girls were on top of him

Mikan had her head at the height of Tsuna's precious jewelries, Momo and Yami had their bodies encircling Tsuna's arms. Both of them had their face full of ecstasy, as Tsuna's hands were each grabbing something sensitive of their body, for Momo, it was her tail, for Yami, it was what was under her panty.

After a few seconds and hearing a loud noise that seemed to sound like "Shameless", Tsuna tried to regain his mind and the girls' too. Mikan was the quickest to react as she was only fascinated by what was supposed to be under the underwear.

Momo and Yami had a harder time to regain their mind from their ecstasy filled mind. They finally regain their mind after a while and with the help of Mikan who pulled them away from Tsuna.

A few meters, some spectators had a hard time containing themselves, as a pink hair was holding tightly a lion cub, a black hair high school student was being contained by a blue hair girl who seemed to be enjoying the situation and others watching with various emotions.

"How dare they do such shameless action in front of them being on the same time on a date with three girls? I can't allow my vice-president to do such shameless action! I am stopping this!" The black hair tried harder to get out of the blue hair girl…

* * *

 **Questions: Who are they and how did they get here? Stay tune and find out.**

 **Hope you all enjoy this chapter, I made it longer for everyone to enjoy and please stay tune for more.**

* * *

 **-Here is a new poll for the flame of the character from To Love Ru:**

 **-Nana having Sun flame  
-Momo having Mist flame  
-Mea Rain flame**

* * *

 **-The same polls as always, who should be part of Tsuna's harem?**

 **The result of the first poll.**

 **-Yui 40 votes: "Why me? I am no interest in him." *Blush***

 **-Rin 38 votes: "Mikan's friend, if he is her friend, he must be reliable."**

 **-Kyouko Kirisaki 37: "I will do my best for everyone." *idol smile***

 **-Run 33 votes: "I still like Rito, but I will try to learn more about the new kid."**

 **-Haru (26 votes)/ Chrome (25 votes)/ Kyoko (28 votes): "Yeah, we are still in the top in Tsuna's heart!" Cue to two other girls blushing**

 **-Risa 26 votes: "He seemed to innocent for my taste, let's make lose his innocence. Plus, in his harem I can have a lot of fun."**

 **-Yami 26 votes: "I am happy to have as my friend, and nothing more... for now" she walk away whispering the last part.**

 **-Mikan 25 vote: "Wow, I have really gone up in the rankings."**

 **-Mea 24 votes: "I will turn him into my slave."**

 **-Momo 21 vote: "As long as he doesn't mess with my plan and entertain me with his friend, power, strength and handsomeness and hotness, I won't make him dissappear" She said not knowing what she truly said.**

 **-Riko with surprising 18 votes, impressive, she is in the top five in the poll: "Why am I here? I am boy, I just stuck in a girl body. I have no interest in Tsuna, do I?"**

 **-Nana 15 votes: "I don't know what to feel with all that have happened, but he is kind of cute, since he reminds me of an animal of this planet, a little cub, a baby the king of all animals of this planet. I do have a foundness for animals."**

 **-Nemesis 6 vote: "I can't wait to see this boy that my two assassins had a thing for him."**

 **-Lala 5 vote: "It's fun to be pair with him. But I still love Rito but maybe Tsuna can change my mind depending on you guys."**

 **-Haruna 2 vote: "It is kind of weird to go out with your cousin even though in some anime, it does happen, so then maybe..."**

 **-Yuni 5 vote: "Tsuna-sama is so kind that I wouldn't mind being showered by it, (*mumbled*) and maybe by his body."**

 **-Aya 2 vote: "I would love to honor Saki-sama, by serving Tsunayoshi-sama."**

 **-Mio 2 vote: "It's going to be fun to be with Tsuna, he is gathering so many girls, I can imagine myself foundling all of their breast."**

 **-Tearju 2 vote: "Yami is so close to him, I want to know more about him. How did he made such progress with her in a single day then I did in all the time I spend with her? I want to know more about him."**

 **-Saki 2 vote: "Tsuna-sama is so powerful, that just being next to him make me more beautiful, I want to stay by his side and be known to the world."**

 **-Ryoko 2 vote: "He will be a cute cub to tease, and I will enjoy every moment of it."**

* * *

 **-Should I transform Rito into a female to messed up everything or just do it in a omake for fun?**

 **-5 vote for the story**

 **\- 1 vote for the omake**

* * *

 **-Should Tsuna become a king of the universe as well as a mafia don?**

 **-5 vote for it**

 **-no vote against it, well I guess no one can be better leader.**

* * *

 **-Should I turned this story from R-rated into M-rated since I don't really know the limit of R-rated?**

 **-3 vote for it**

 **-1 vote against it, if I want to**

* * *

 **-I also want to ask you guys which Katekyo characters you guys want next.**

 **-Ken/ Chisuka:1 vote**

 **-Vongola Primo: 1 vote**

 **-Emma 9 votes**

 **-Mukuro: 2 vote**

 **-Varia: 1 vote**

 **-Dino 2 votes**

 **-Chrome: 3 votes**

 **-Hibari : 4 vote**

 **-Bel : 1 vote**

 **-00 (Byakuran) 3 votes**

* * *

 **Please continue voting, everyone.**

 **I will thank you guys for voting and reviewing:**

 **Thank you all for voting this much and reviewing these much:**

 **-Guest: I won't abandon this story,**

 **-Guest: Sorry for the wait,**

 **-Guest: Thank you for the compliment, here is the chapter,**

 **-Indominus: Thank you, sorry for the wait,**

 **-Adragonoid75: Thank you for your support, yeah I know it's difficult to match the personality, I have been thinking making Momo a rain and Mea a mist.**

 **-UltimatebadassOVERLORDsayan: I don't know if I am going to send someone in the future, I really don't know who I could send.**

* * *

 **Thank you all, please continue following my story.**

 **See you later alligator!**

 **Don't know why I said that…**


	16. Chapter 15

**Tigrun: Guys, how have you all been? Here is the next chapter with a small story. Plus, it's my birthday today. I just wanted to updated a quick chapter today for everyone to enjoy this beautiful day. I kind of getting old**

 **Hibari: Hn…**

 **Tsuna: HIIIIIEEEE! Hibari!**

 **Hibari: Shut up, omnivore.**

 **Tigrun: Good thing that you are here.**

 **Hibari: I am doing the disclaimer, but you better make me fight in the upcoming chapters.**

 **Tigrun: Okay, I will do it, if I don't have anyone to fight you, I will use Tsuna to do it.**

 **Hibari: Okay, fine…**

 **Tigrun: Good.**

 **Tsuna: No, it's not a good thing! Why are you making me fight?**

 **Tigrun: Then do it. *ignored Tsuna***

 **Hibari: Hnn, Tigrun doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and To Love Ru, he only owns his story.**

 **Tigrun: Good, then fight Tsuna for the time being.**

 **Tsuna: What?!**

 **Hibari: Hnn… *took out his tonfas***

* * *

 **To Love Tsu Chapter 15:**

* * *

 _ **Previously:**_

 _ **After a few seconds and hearing a loud noise that seemed to sound like "Shameless", Tsuna tried to regain his mind and the girls' too. Mikan was the quickest to react as she was only fascinated by what was supposed to be under the underwear.**_

 _ **Momo and Yami had a harder time to regain their mind from their ecstasy filled mind. They finally regain their mind after a while and with the help of Mikan who pulled them away from Tsuna.**_

 _ **A few meters, some spectators had a hard time containing themselves, as a pink hair was holding tightly a lion cub, a black hair high school student was being contained by a blue hair girl who seemed to be enjoying the situation and others watching with various emotions.**_

" _ **How dare they do such shameless action in front of them being on the same time on a date with three girls? I can't allow my vice-president to do such shameless action! I am stopping this!" The black hair tried harder to get out of the blue hair girl…**_

* * *

 _(God's POV) (*meaning mine and not any character's POV*)_

"Haru-nee, why are we spying on Tsuna?" A red hair with compass like eyes asked the girl holding the black hair girl who was mumbling "shameless".

"Isn't Tsuna your best friend, Emna-kun?" Haruna asked back as she watched her cousin trying to get up.

"Yeah, but I don't want to spy on my best friend." Emna said not seeing the point.

"It's because he is your best friend, that you should know everything about him and support his love life." Haruna explained, "I am sure he would do the same thing for you."

"He already help me with my fiancée, but he didn't spy on me, he just helped arrange the date and offer help if I ever needed it." Emna explained as he remembered his date with his fiancée. He truly trusted his best friend with everything even more than he did with his fiancée so much that she was jealous of their relationship.

"That is the exact reason why you need to help him with his romantic life, he needs help even if he doesn't ask it. Plus, it's fun to mess around and see what happened." Haruna said as she murmured the last part.

"So that's the true reason you are meddling…" Emna said desperately.

"Emna, you shouldn't try to stop Haruna. You can't stop any of her plan when it comes to her cousin. She really has a dark side when it comes to his romance." Rito said as he watched the scene blushing and was glad that it wasn't him at Tsuna place or he would have been beaten to death by Yami, who weirdly didn't mind been close to Tsuna was even protective of it, as if she already harmonized with him just like Reborn explained.

"Why am I here again?" Nana said as she was holding Natsu tighter and tighter who was kind of uncomfortable in the situation but didn't want to leave the upset girl alone.

"You should be happy that you sister is on a date with a boy she really like." Lala said as she was holding Celine who couldn't be left alone in the house.

"yeah, like I am happy to see Yami date someone." Mea added as she licked her lips at the scene

"Fine…" Nana said grumbling.

"Are you a little bit jealous of not being at her place with him?" Haruna asked as she heard the conversation between sisters.

"Shup up!" Nana said as she glared at Haruna, who didn't seem to be affected by it.

"What do you think of the date Tsuna-dono is doing, Aya-san" Saki asked as she wondered about Tsuna's future companions.

"It seemed to go fine, as he approached correctly the three girls, and they all seemed to like him. If the date continues like that, it should end up in a kiss from at least one of the girls." Aya told back to her mistress, Saki while Rin was watching closely Tsuna to make sure that he was safe, or at least that what she would tell others, because currently she was incredibly jealous of the girls who was almost nothing special in the dark face of the world. But she needed to accept how important those girls are to Tsuna.

"Emna, you shouldn't try to reason with her, but I think it's great idea to see how far Tsuna-kun is going to go with those girls." Yuni, the usual sweet girl but right now was giving a smile a little too wide with an enormous killing intent which Emna didn't understand why they weren't spotted, said.

"She is right, I wanted to see it too." Chrome also said that as she was also emitting a deadly aura.

'I really don't understand why I am here.' Emna thought finally how did he get here spying on his best friend and his first real date with three girls.

* * *

(* **Let's back up and explain how did those spectators got here…** *)

Emna just came to Sainan High School to see his best friend as ordered by Reborn, and he knew better than to go against Reborn's order. He still remembered the suffering of disobeying Reborn as he shivered. He also truly wanted to see his best friend, and how he was doing.

He missed him as he was busy reconstructing his famiglia and trying to work up into the mafia's rank with the help of the Vongola Famiglia and the Arcana Famiglia, his best friend's famiglia and his fiancée's famiglia. He truly loved both of them, except Felicità was really jealous of the time he spent with Tsuna. She was truly the most overprotective girl he ever met in his life even before any boy or girl of the Vongola Famiglia.

After snapping out his thoughts, he saw that everyone was looking at him as he was wearing of foreign uniform. He blushed at the looks people were giving him. He hated being the center at the school because it always concluded in him being bullied by other students.

"Who are you, suspicious character and what do you want with our school?" He heard a female voice ask him. He turned towards the voice and saw a busty black haired girl who had a similar arm band as Hibari and Adelheid.

"W-What do you w-want with me?" He shuttered as the girl glared at him more and more intensely.

"I want to know why you are being suspicious in front of our school." The girl asked him glaring at him.

"Heu…" Emna didn't know what to say to her until a familiar voice intervened.

"Emna-kun, is that you?" Yuni asked him as she walked towards him with a blue haired girl, a pink haired, another pink haired, a redhead and an orange head boy.

"Yuni-san, finally someone I know. Do you know where Tsuna-kun is?" Emna asked her relieved to see someone he know in this city. He also noticed that one of the pink haired girl, who weirdly seemed to have a tail, was holding Natsu tightly.

"He left school quickly after the bell rang. Too fast even for me to follow. I wanted to pass my afternoon with him too bad. So I am spending it with his cousin to see some of his photos of him while he was baby, same thing for memories." Yuni explained as she presented him to Tsuna's cousin. "Haru-nee, this guy is Tsuna's best friend mainly because of their similar nature."

"Interesting." He heard the redhead whispered.

"It's so nice to meet you." The blue haired girl, named Haruna told him as he could see that suddenly the other girls wanted to know more about him, but they thought was interrupted as Natsu came to greet him and jumped on him and obviously made him fall.

"Natsu! I am happy to see you too, but don't do that. Imagine if Felicità was here." Emna told him with a serious tone at the lion knowing that Natsu would have been in danger if his fiancée was here.

Natsu looked scared at Emna's fiancée being named. The spectators wondered about his fiancée and how scary she was to scared the poor lion. He jumped into Nana's arm for comfort.

"Haruna-san, do you know where is Tsuna-dono?" Saki said as she came out of the school with her two followers.

"I don't know frankly. He didn't tell me what he had to do. But I think I want to be there to observe for some reason." Haruna told her sempai.

"Emna-kun, what are you doing here?" Chrome asked as she came and greeted her new friend first and then greeted her Bossu's best friend after and then finally everyone.

"So you are Tsuna's best friend, and the best way to be sure to get into his heart." A redhead named Mea, apparently. She walked seductively towards him, "I truly want to become something useful for Tsuna-kun. And if you can make that happen I will do anything."

"Okay…" Emna answered puzzled, "But right now, I just want to find Tsuna."

"If that's only thing you want right now, Tsuna is on a date with Mikan, Momo and Yami-nee-san at the amusement park to fulfill his promise to Mikan. Momo and Yami just tagged along." Mea said to Emna but a little too loud as Emna could see that he was smirking.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

 **Questions: What will happen even if you know what will happen? Who will you meet at the amusement park? Will I be able to update on time? Will I write a story or even a chapter as great as the ones the other great authors of fanfiction wrote just like** **NonaryNathan999 wrote X Marks what? When will I stop asking useless question at the end of my chapter? Stay tuned to find out.**

 **Hope you all enjoy this chapter, I made it longer for everyone to enjoy and please stay tune for more.**

* * *

 **-Here is a new poll for the flame of the character from To Love Ru:**

 **-Nana having Sun flame  
-Momo having Mist flame  
-Mea Rain flame**

* * *

 **-The same polls as always, who should be part of Tsuna's harem?**

 **The result of the first poll.**

 **-Yui 40 votes: "Why me? I am no interest in him." *Blush***

 **-Rin 38 votes: "Mikan's friend, if he is her friend, he must be reliable."**

 **-Kyouko Kirisaki 37: "I will do my best for everyone." *idol smile***

 **-Run 33 votes: "I still like Rito, but I will try to learn more about the new kid."**

 **-Haru (26 votes)/ Chrome (25 votes)/ Kyoko (28 votes): "Yeah, we are still in the top in Tsuna's heart!" Cue to two other girls blushing**

 **-Risa 26 votes: "He seemed to innocent for my taste, let's make lose his innocence. Plus, in his harem I can have a lot of fun."**

 **-Yami 26 votes: "I am happy to have as my friend, and nothing more... for now" she walk away whispering the last part.**

 **-Mikan 25 vote: "Wow, I have really gone up in the rankings."**

 **-Mea 24 votes: "I will turn him into my slave."**

 **-Momo 21 vote: "As long as he doesn't mess with my plan and entertain me with his friend, power, strength and handsomeness and hotness, I won't make him dissappear" She said not knowing what she truly said.**

 **-Riko with surprising 18 votes, impressive, she is in the top five in the poll: "Why am I here? I am boy, I just stuck in a girl body. I have no interest in Tsuna, do I?"**

 **-Nana 15 votes: "I don't know what to feel with all that have happened, but he is kind of cute, since he reminds me of an animal of this planet, a little cub, a baby the king of all animals of this planet. I do have a foundness for animals."**

 **-Nemesis 6 vote: "I can't wait to see this boy that my two assassins had a thing for him."**

 **-Lala 5 vote: "It's fun to be pair with him. But I still love Rito but maybe Tsuna can change my mind depending on you guys."**

 **-Haruna 2 vote: "It is kind of weird to go out with your cousin even though in some anime, it does happen, so then maybe..."**

 **-Yuni 5 vote: "Tsuna-sama is so kind that I wouldn't mind being showered by it, (*mumbled*) and maybe by his body."**

 **-Aya 2 vote: "I would love to honor Saki-sama, by serving Tsunayoshi-sama."**

 **-Mio 2 vote: "It's going to be fun to be with Tsuna, he is gathering so many girls, I can imagine myself foundling all of their breast."**

 **-Tearju 2 vote: "Yami is so close to him, I want to know more about him. How did he made such progress with her in a single day then I did in all the time I spend with her? I want to know more about him."**

 **-Saki 2 vote: "Tsuna-sama is so powerful, that just being next to him make me more beautiful, I want to stay by his side and be known to the world."**

 **-Ryoko 2 vote: "He will be a cute cub to tease, and I will enjoy every moment of it."**

* * *

 **-Should I transform Rito into a female to messed up everything or just do it in a omake for fun?**

 **-5 vote for the story**

 **\- 1 vote for the omake**

* * *

 **-Should Tsuna become a king of the universe as well as a mafia don?**

 **-5 vote for it**

 **-no vote against it, well I guess no one can be better leader.**

* * *

 **-Should I turned this story from R-rated into M-rated since I don't really know the limit of R-rated?**

 **-3 vote for it**

 **-1 vote against it, if I want to**

* * *

 **-I also want to ask you guys which Katekyo characters you guys want next.**

 **-Ken/ Chisuka:1 vote**

 **-Vongola Primo: 1 vote**

 **-Emma 9 votes**

 **-Mukuro: 2 vote**

 **-Varia: 1 vote**

 **-Dino 2 votes**

 **-Chrome: 3 votes**

 **-Hibari : 4 vote**

 **-Bel : 1 vote**

 **-00 (Byakuran) 3 votes**

* * *

 **Please continue voting, everyone.**

 **I will thank you guys for voting and reviewing:**

 **Thank you all for voting this much and reviewing these much:**

 **-Guest: As soon as I can, I have a lot of work to do for Mahou Tsuna,**

 **-Angel di Maria: Sorry I can't place Haru and Kyoko yet, I think they belong in a more romantic setting. And they would the most difficult rivalry for the character of To Love Ru**

 **-Indominus: Thank you, sorry for the wait, I will try to update for the other stories**

 **-Adragonoid75: Thank you for your support, I know the haunted house was typical scene I needed to do. You guessed right about the stalkers and also called it. Yeah sorry I didn't describe the others, I just wanted to finish as fast as I could for you guys.**

* * *

 **Thank you all, please continue following my story.**

 **See you later alligator!**

 **Don't know why I said that…**


	17. Chapter 16

**Tigrun: I am doing the disclaimer this time: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and To love ru, he only owns this story and his OCs**

* * *

 **To Love Tsu Chapter 16:**

* * *

 _ **Previously:**_

" _ **So you are Tsuna's best friend, and the best way to be sure to get into his heart." A redhead named Mea, apparently. She walked seductively towards him, "I truly want to become something useful for Tsuna-kun. And if you can make that happen I will do anything."**_

" _ **Okay…" Emna answered puzzled, "But right now, I just want to find Tsuna."**_

" _ **If that's only thing you want right now, Tsuna is on a date with Mikan, Momo and Yami-nee-san at the amusement park to fulfill his promise to Mikan. Momo and Yami just tagged along." Mea said to Emna but a little too loud as Emna could see that she was smirking.**_

" _ **WHAT?!"**_

* * *

 _(God's POV) (*meaning mine and not any character's POV*)_

After the outburst from the other girls, Haruna grinned and decided to bring everyone to spy on them. Weirdly or not, Mea had plan the same thing, plus it would be helpful to spend some time with Emna to figure out more about Tsuna from his best friend.

They went to the amusement park and immediately found Tsuna, Yami, Mikan and Momo together buying some tickets. They followed them as they went to the thrill ride. Emna knew his best friend hated those kind of ride. He must really care for those girls.

The girls seemed they wanted to help Tsuna from his panic attack but it seemed that the girl who was next to him was doing a great job. Haruna quickly explained that she was Tsuna's childhood friend, his first real friend and that he promised to go on this date as soon as they saw each other again.

When they finally arrived at the Haunted House, the girls felt their jealousy grow every second because of the scene in front of them. Yui really wanted to interfere but couldn't as she was restrained by Haruna.

Lala liked the interaction between her sister and the one she loved. But she felt something about him. She was beginning to feel something for him. She felt it when he went to save his cousin, Haruna. He was a perfect leader, a mix of Rito and her father. A perfect man to be her future husband. No, no, she was in love with Rito, she couldn't. Plus, both of her sisters had a crush on him.

Yui wanted to stop that scene, but she knew that in the bottom of heart, she wanted to be at their place. She imagined herself going on this date a few years later with a child. She blushed at the thought.

Nana was almost crushing Natsu in anger. She was mad at Tsuna for enjoying big breast, she wanted someone who didn't care about her breasts. But she knew that she wanted to do something with him and see if he enjoyed.

Chrome wanted to torture those girls for touching her precious boss. Yuni wanted to the same thing to them, touching the only one that could and did protect her from everything, and for that she wanted to give him everything. Yuni and Chrome were similar on that aspect.

Saki and Aya were pleased to see the boss making some romantic partner. As fellow subordinates, they wanted to make sure he had descendant to make sure Vongola continue to prosper.

Rin felt jealous and pleased that her boss was having some romantic partners. She had the same feelings as Saki but she also wanted to become close to this brilliant man, she wanted to be next to him, to be at the same level as him and to see what it felt like to live on the same level as him. But she knew her limit and could never be on the same level as him. She was a mere bodyguard a mere servant while the others girls were royalty or childhood friends.

* * *

Let's get back to the date in question.

After the incident, they got out of the haunted house and went to an event at the center of the amusement park. Little did they know what would be waiting for them there. Two idols known to the to love ru universe would be there.

But before they arrived at the center of the amusement park, they passed the Teacups. They decided to have some fun there, Tsuna and Mikan used to love to go there. It was fun and it didn't scare Tsuna normally but right now he was scared because of an annoying scientist's experiment on Lambo. (* **See the Vongola trial** *)

He unconsciously took the opportunity to grab Mikan's and Momo's hand for support. They decided to let him do that. After the ride was over and the blush cheek returned to their normal color, they decided to continue on towards the center of the amusement park as there was a food court there that could solve one of their problem: hunger.

As they arrived to the food court, they saw a lot of choice for food but not a lot of place to sit as there were a lot of people sitting and eating. Momo, not really caring for the food, decided to reserve a table for the four of them. Frankly as long as she can share the food with Tsuna, she didn't mind his content.

The mere thought of an indirect kiss produced a redding effect on her cheek and excited her heart to no end. She didn't believe what she was feeling, she couldn't believe after thinking that love was what she felt towards Rito as it was just admiration and the will to receive love. When he was just holding her hand as he took the opportunity made her heart beat so much faster. What will happen when she will receive a really kiss, if they French it and what will happen when they would do it…

Her brain was going on overdrive as she finally found a table and sat down still deep in her thoughts. She was currently imagining her first time with Tsuna, until some stupid guys decided to try to hit on her.

However, you should never disturb Momo while she is daydreaming, as they woke her up from her thoughts, she glared at them the same way she glared at her fan club when they tried to harm Rito. The guys were so scared of the aura that they ran away from her without looking back. Tsuna, hearing a noise looked back at her to see if she was alright, but only saw a beautiful aura around her, as Momo's weird instinct kicked into high gear as she sensed his eyes coming her way, and knew she always need to look her best as he looked at her.

As the three others arrived in front of the food court, Tsuna and Mikan quickly saw where Yami was looking. Tsuna didn't really understand what she wanted but he knew she wanted some food there. Mikan who knew Yami's favorite food went there to order enough for everyone. Tsuna quickly followed her to pay as he insisted since he was the one who invited them to their date. Plus, he didn't have really any problem with money as Vongola Don.

Yami was confused and blushed of how easily they read her. She was supposed to be the best assassin in the universe and she was read that easily. She blushed harder as they dragged her each holding a hand to the table Momo reserved and was sitting. It made her feel so warm the contact with other being including the contact with her two best friends.

She then thought about what she just associated Tsuna with: her best friend. Since when has she thought of Tsuna as one of her two best friends. It may be due to the flame that Reborn explained as she normally attracted to him as she is in the need of a place to call home and to rest knowing she would never be harm. Frankly she didn't care what he meant to her right now, she was just happy to find a place and friends to call her own. She was finally fitting in the picture.

As they went back to eat at the table, and sat down to eat, Momo decided to produce her luck to make a little dream come true, an indirect kiss. So they ate almost silently as Momo tried to feed Tsuna as a good wife would, and sometimes giving him a piece a food she already ate from or blow on it to make cooler for Tsuna's mouth while she was hugging his arm or just putting her breasts against it.

Mikan got jealous and decided to do the same thing. Tsuna had hard time trying to please the two girls as they both put their breast against his body, and he felt some indecent thought coming from his second brain. He could also felt the jealousy of almost every guy around them.

But it ended up Yami feeding him with her hair who was beginning to get fed up with their interaction, maybe she was feeling a little jealous. as she was sitting across Tsuna on the round table, making him almost choked but it wasn't something he wasn't used to with his chaotic family and Reborn's tor- tutoring.

Tsuna also felt a killing intent towards them, but it didn't seem direct towards him but towards the girls all around him. He also realized that there were more and more people around them arriving at the plaza and that they were facing a stage right behind him.

Suddenly they heard a music, a music that Mikan and Momo knew too well because it was from the favorite show of Lala: Magical Kyouko.

They turned their head towards the scene where the curtain opened itself to show two individuals in weird costume, but known to everybody who lived in this town and also the world because of their idol position in the world: Kyouko Kirisaki and Run Elsie Jewelria aka Magical Kyouko and Blue Metalia.

They were doing a live battle for the amusement park. They were battling some monsters, and for once Kyouko and Run needed to unite their power to defeat a common enemy. They were winning, but Tsuna had a bad feeling about what was going to happen, he prepared his mittens and his pills just in case. His instinct warm about one monster in particular.

Then suddenly that very same monster had his costume ripped and inside it was the very same principal of Tsuna's and everyone's at Sainan High School that Yui warmed vigorously about because of his perverted nature especially towards cute girls such as Yami.

The pervert trued to attack and molest the two girls but it seemed that Magical Kyouko was prepared for such action: she burned and propelled him away from the stage but as he was just flaming ball, he hit one of the giant speakers making it compromise its stability without anyone noticing it.

Thankfully Tsuna noticed and understood quickly what was going to happen as Kyouko was near the unstable speaker. However, before he had time to say anything, it began to fall on Kyouko. Tsuna took two pills, put his mittens understanding that he didn't have much time and went into his Hyper Dying will mode.

The spectators saw the speaker falling on Kyouko or the place Kyouko was supposed to be, and a lot of dust created by the fall of the speaker. They could only wait and hoped that one of their idols was safe and sound.

The people on stage panicked wondering if one of their actors was safe and sound especially her friend, Run. As the dust cleared, they saw the idol into the arm of unknown teenager who had a flame on his head, and was caring in the princess style.

Kyouko snapped out her thoughts of panic from seeing the speaker fall on her when the stranger asked her: "Are you alright?"

She realized that she was save by this handsome stranger who was carrying her in a bridal style. She whispered "Prince" as she was in her deep fantasy but quickly woke up from it as she whispered that word and blushed. She blushed even more as she looked into his worrying but at the same time calm eyes that seemed to read her perfectly.

The narrator, snapping out of her thoughts faster than anyone used that man's arrival to her advantage, and to make sure people thought that what happened was planned as she snapped everyone from their thoughts:

"Here is the knight of flame coming to rescue his precious magical girl." That mere sentence changed the flow and the ambiance of the show and its spectators as they all began to cheer for him.

If Tsuna wasn't in his hyper dying will mode, he would have blushed heavily and probably tripped with that girl into his arms because of all the attention at him. But since he wasn't, he kept his calm and helped the idol on her feet as a knight would and decided to play along.

Run went to her friend side to make sure she was alright.

The narrator indicated the monsters to attack the new guy. They quickly obeyed even if they felt uneasy about his presence and his flames.

They proceeded to attack him from behind Tsuna, well at least one of them did with a punch. But Tsuna dodged it with ease and grabbed that punch while still looking at Kyouko hoping she didn't show any sign of being hurt. Her red face and her rapid heartbeat were making him worry.

Seeing she was able to stand up alone, he decided that she was at least fine for now.

He let go of the punch and looked at the narrator, who felt uneasy against the stare of that boy but at the same time she felt attracted to this boy for some reason. She quickly got out of her thoughts and mouthed to play along.

Then Tsuna, against all logic, decided to agree as he nodded discreetly. As a child, he always wanted to play the knight that save the princess, but the other kids always told him he was too weak to save anyone and not courageous enough but this time he was going to be the knight he always dreamed to be as a kid.

The monsters decided to all focus on him as the girls were still too shocked to act by punching and kicking and even head-butting him. Tsuna dodge gracefully all the attacks like an experience knight making the kids cheered for him, and the girls eye at him dangerously making some of the girls well known in the town and especially in Sainan High mad at all the attention he was getting.

* * *

Mikan didn't really care much about it, she was happy that Tsuna was helping and playing a knight like he always wanted when they were kids, but the others kids always told him that he was too weak while she disagreed as she thought and still thought that Tsuna is the strongest man she ever met because of his strong heart to forgive anything almost anything.

Yami wanted to kill those stupid monsters for attacking her special friend and soon to be boss. Since she knew it was all an act, she was trying to contain herself, but still her instinct as a guardian wanted to make sure he didn't hurt himself while acting.

Momo could only remember the scene that happened yesterday. She was saved by him as he was a prince. She frankly also wanted to be carried as a princess and treated as a princess by him maybe more as his lover.

Mea was excited and at the same time angry, she always liked seeing in action, but one of her instinct told her to protect him with all her might. She thought that it must be because of what Reborn had told them about, the harmonization factor that attracted lonely clouds like her. She wondered what will truly happened if she stayed by his side, as a mafia as Reborn explained, his life would always be in danger and with a lot of action, so maybe she could always have some of the excitement of being a weapon and at the same time the life of a normal human.

Lala was struck by all his beautiful movement as knight, she was captivated by every little spec of his aura. She thought he was amazing, and truly believe he belong to her favorite show. He truly was a knight in his full glory protecting his precious person. 'He totally belongs to the show universe!' she thought.

Yui was glad that her vice president decided to save the idol, but he didn't need to get all the attention from every girl around him. Because of that action, her school may get some unwanted attention, plus she didn't like the way girls were looking at him. It wasn't an innocent look more like Mea's look.

Chrome knew that if anyone was in danger he would save them, plus she could see that he was realizing a childhood dream which was a good thing for him but frankly right now what she was thinking and absolutely wanted to do was put an illusion barrier all around the stage so that other girls wouldn't pay attention to him. However, she knew that if she did that, there would consequences of that action because her precious boss didn't like his guardians to use their power in front of civilian and she didn't want to receive a punishment from her boss, or maybe she did…

Yuni knew that this describe greatly the personality of Tsuna and that's why she fell in love with him, she remembered that time in the future when he caught her hand and told her that she would protect her from Byakuran. At that moment she began to fall for him. Frankly there are only three people who have made her way into her heart, Gamma as her father, Byakuran as her protective big brother and Tsuna as the one who capture her heart. The two others encouraged her love even if Gamma is really protective.

Emna smiled knowing his best friend, he could see he was happy inside. He always wanted to be knight he explained to him one night, when they were talking about their past dream. Byakuran also came to mess with them. He was a fun knight as the three families spend the night together at Tsuna's place with the four boss in Tsuna's bedroom.

Haruna was truly happy to be able to see her little cousin fulfilled his childhood dream, plus he looked good doing it. And as she looked around her, she could see the girls' jealousy intensified at the scene in front of them. She squealed in her mind at all the drama that was happening happy that her cousin was finally receiving the love of the girls around him.

Rito was happy that one of his friend wasn't in danger any more, he was kind of mad that he couldn't do anything to save her, but still happy that his little brother did it as his place. He thought that Tsuna truly looked cool fighting, he made him want to be like him but at the same time not, because of all the torture he had to endure through his training with Reborn.

Saki and Aya were proud that their boss was gaining attention and the world would be realizing the strength and beauty of the tenth boss of Vongola. Rin wasn't really of same point of view but she knew that she couldn't stop him from doing anything, she would just follow his will and stay close to him just in case he needs anything from her or her body… *blush*

Nana was struck by what Tsuna was doing. He was really like lion that protect what was his. He also looked like he knew that they were small flies but still took them seriously in case they had something to trick him. He was different than all the man she ever encountered. She was beginning to fill something. Will he be able to accept her for who she is, not what she has or hasn't?

Kyouko was half dreaming half paying attention to what was happening. That boy was wonderful and was bringing her fantasy side. Plus, he seemed to control fire just like her. It made so happy that there was someone else like her in this world. She could train with him, hang out with him and he wouldn't be scared of her flames. His flames also looked so cool and calm, she wanted to touch them to see how they felt like.

Run was intrigued in this boy, he reminded her of Rito but he seemed more powerful and more calm. He gave the aura of king and of knight too. If he became part of the show, she knew she could work with him. Plus, she kind was attracted to him for some reason. She didn't understand why.

* * *

Tsuna suddenly grabbed one of the arm of the monsters that were trying to attack him. He quickly chopped his neck remembering the paralyzing point from his first fight with Mukuro, that made the monster fall unconscious.

After seeing one of their friends fall, they continued to attack with more ferocity, but it didn't stop from continuing to dodge their attack and knocking each one of them unconscious. A minute later, all of the monsters were down on the ground with Tsuna gracefully standing up without any scratch on him.

It took a minute for the spectators to understand what happened but as soon as they understood that Tsuna knocked the monsters out, a huge cheer was heard coming from them. That cheer returned the narrator to her rightful mind and understood that the show was over, as a second ago she was still shocked by the event as she didn't really think that he could beat all of them.

"The flaming knight has beaten every monster and save the two heroines." Narrator said surprised by the events. She even blushed a little.

Tsuna went to Kyouko side to see if she still hasn't shown sign of concoction or any other type of injury. Kyouko bushed at the attention given to her by Tsuna.

"Now that the knight has done his job of protecting his special one, I think he needs a reward from that same person, don't you guys think so too?" The narrator said as he directed her mic towards the public making Kyouko blushed rapidly as she understood what she meant.

A huge cheer erupted, and it was clear for everyone what the prince should receive: a kiss, at least on the cheek. And because of what the reward was, a huge wave of jealousy erupted towards Tsuna and a little towards Kyouko.

A lot of boys were jealous of Tsuna for receiving a reward from one of their idols, they should have been the knight to save her. While some girls including those Tsuna knew were jealous that Kyouko was going to something that they all wanted to do and still haven't done it with him.

Tsuna didn't really understand what the reward was at first, but he remembered what happened when the knight saved the princess in the show that he watched when he was a child, he received a kiss as a reward as she muttered a 'thank you for saving me'. He blushed as he realized and was going to refuse that she does it.

However, Kyouko took the opportunity and the courage to do it while he was still deep in his thoughts. She kissed him on the cheek. It was all it took to get him out of his hyper dying will mode and into his dame one who was blushing heavily.

That kiss produced a huge cheer of from the kids and the audience and the staff decided that it was the moment to close the curtain for the moment.

Monsters regained all their consciousness. And as the audience couldn't see or hear them, the all staff and actors bowed in front of Tsuna to thanked him to play along and to have save their precious Kyouko.

As Tsuna was already out of his hyper dying will, he blushed even more and shuttered: "Yyy-you didn't need to ttt-thank me for that. I j-just did on i-impulse and realize along a c-childhood dream. I was kind of being selfish too."

Narrator studied him, and quickly thought about his different personality, one who was a courageous knight and one who reminded her of a frightened puppy: a perfect hero shonen. He could become a great asset of this show and maybe even a great idol. She decided to ask him:

"Do you want to a permanent asset of this show, maybe even an idol? You really made an impression on the audience, so I think you can do it with all of their support."

Tsuna as well as every staff member were surprised by the offer, that even one of them told her: "You can't invite him on the show without the authorization of the director."

"I agree with her." A man in his fifties, coming up the stair leading the main stage said, "He has some potential and all the characteristics to become a great part of the show. Didn't you see the kids' reaction to him. It would also help get some more female audience for our show." He turned to the boy and asked him: "So what do you think about our proposition, Boya?"

Tsuna really didn't know what to say in front of such a proposition, he would be really realizing his childhood dream almost every week, but he knew he had to refuse due to his other line of work. Mafia shouldn't broadcast themselves in front of the world. It's already a good think that people thought that his flame was an effect or because he is an alien. He couldn't break the Omerta.

"I got to refuse. I don't think I am worthy of such opportunity as I am just an ordinary easily scared boy, and also I already have other things to do other than becoming an actor." He told the director.

"Well at least think about as I think you have what it takes as well as everybody here, plus you can only be a guest on the show from time to time. You don't have to be in every episode. And if you are worried about your identity, you can hide your face with your flame. Here is my card, call me any time if you want to be part of the show." The director told him as he gave him one of his cards but was quickly interrupted by a female voice.

"Tsuna-kun!" He heard his name being called, he turned around and found Momo, Mikan and Yami coming on stage to see if he was okay and didn't have any problem with the staff. But they were block by that staff from coming really on the stage.

"Those are your friends?" The director asked him earning a nod, "Then," he told the staff, "Let them pass. I want to hear their opinion of your performance."

Mikan hurried to see if Tsuna was alright looking all over his body trying to see if she found any injury. "Tsuna-kun, are you alright? Nothing hurt or broken?" Tsuna sweatdropped as she acted like a mother worrying about her son and he thought that this image was weird and wrong of so many levels. Momo and Yami soon followed not really worrying about him as they knew how powerful he was.

"So ladies, how did you like your friend's performance?" The director asked them their honest opinion of him.

Mikan turned towards him and told him:

"Tsuna was wonderful just like a knight he always wanted to be. And it's completely describe who is because he would do whatever he can to save a person in danger." Mikan finished looking directly at his eyes.

Yami walked towards the director and Tsuna and also told the truth while looking at him in his eyes:

"A warrior with the biggest heart in the universe is the best way to describe him."

It was then Momo tuned to talked who simply said:

"He is a wonderful person and leader that will try to save everyone and will change the entire universe. He is also my knight." She added the last part in a murmured.

"I only asked you about his performance but it also shown me what he is like in real life." Director told the girls. Then he turned to Tsuna: "So you see, your friends also think you can do it. So please think about it, and give me a call if you change your mind."

"Thank you for your offer, I will think about it." Tsuna said as he regained some of his calm before grabbing the girls and trying to get the hell out of here because of his still blushing face. But before he got away from there, a cast member arrived and told the director and the other staff members:

"The audience wants to see Magical Kyouko, Blue Metalia and the Flaming Knight for an autograph session! It's a huge demand. If we don't do it, I don't think it would end good."

"Then tell them that tomorrow there would be one here and at the same time. The Flaming Knight might appear." The director said looking at Tsuna.

Tsuna turned to the girls for support, but they all nodded their head telling to do it for everyone including their friend and sister, Lala. "Fine, he will appear."

"Great, then see you tomorrow. If you want to get out of the stage without being seen you can go to the back entrance and enjoy your date." The director told him teasing him a little bit, little did he know how true he was.

Tsuna thanked him and left with the girls to enjoy what was left of the day since the sunset was coming and it meant that there was only one thing to do: The Ferris Wheel

Kyouko was happy to be able to see him again tomorrow to find out more about him, Run too. But Run had a better idea for now. It was too quickly followed them and see what person he is truly like for the good of her friend knowing she had a thing for him.

* * *

 **Questions: Stay tuned to find out more questions.**

 **Hope you all enjoy this chapter, I made it longer for everyone to enjoy and please stay tune for more.**

* * *

 **Here is a new poll for the flame of the character from To Love Ru:**

 **-Nana having Sun/mist flame  
**

 **-Momo having rain/storm/sun flame  
**

 **-Mea: mist/rain/cloud/sun/lighting flame**

 **-Lala: lighting/mist flame**

 **-Mikan: storm flame**

 **-Yami: storm/rain/cloud/lighting/sun**

 **-Riko: sky flame**

 **-Yui: Cloud flame**

 **-Haruna: rain/sun flame**

 **-Rin: Rain flame**

 **-Nemesis: mist/rain/cloud/lighting flame**

* * *

 **The same polls as always, who should be part of Tsuna's harem?**

 **The result of the first poll.**

 **-Yui 45 votes: "Why me? I am no interest in him." *Blush***

 **-Rin 41 votes: "Mikan's friend, if he is her friend, he must be reliable."**

 **-Kyouko Kirisaki 34: "I will do my best for everyone." *idol smile***

 **-Run 32 votes: "I still like Rito, but I will try to learn more about the new kid."**

 **-Haru (32 votes)/ Chrome (48 votes)/ Kyoko (34 votes): "Yeah, we are still in the top in Tsuna's heart!" Cue to two other girls blushing**

 **-Risa 28 votes: "He seemed too innocent for my taste, let's make lose his innocence. Plus, in his harem I can have a lot of fun."**

 **-Yami 43 votes: "I am happy to have as my friend, and nothing more... for now" she walk away whispering the last part.**

 **-Mikan 25 vote: "Wow, I have really gone up in the rankings."**

 **-Mea 36 votes: "I will turn him into my slave."**

 **-Momo 38 vote: "As long as he doesn't mess with my plan and entertain me with his friend, power, strength and handsomeness and hotness, I won't make him dissappear" She said not knowing what she truly said.**

 **-Riko with surprising 34 votes, impressive, she is in the top five in the poll: "Why am I here? I am boy, I just stuck in a girl body. I have no interest in Tsuna, do I?"**

 **-Nana 33 votes: "I don't know what to feel with all that have happened, but he is kind of cute, since he reminds me of an animal of this planet, a little cub, a baby the king of all animals of this planet. I do have a foundness for animals."**

 **-Nemesis 30 vote: "I can't wait to see this boy that my two assassins had a thing for him."**

 **-Lala 30 vote: "It's fun to be pair with him. But I still love Rito but maybe Tsuna can change my mind depending on you guys."**

 **-Haruna 23 vote: "It is kind of weird to go out with your cousin even though in some anime, it does happen, so then maybe..."**

 **-Yuni 33 vote: "Tsuna-sama is so kind that I wouldn't mind being showered by it, (*mumbled*) and maybe by his body."**

 **-Aya 21 vote: "I would love to honor Saki-sama, by serving Tsunayoshi-sama."**

 **-Mio 24 vote: "It's going to be fun to be with Tsuna, he is gathering so many girls, I can imagine myself foundling all of their breast."**

 **-Tearju 29 vote: "Yami is so close to him, I want to know more about him. How did he made such progress with her in a single day then I did in all the time I spend with her? I want to know more about him."**

 **-Saki 27 vote: "Tsuna-sama is so powerful, that just being next to him make me more beautiful, I want to stay by his side and be known to the world."**

 **-Ryoko 30 vote: "He will be a cute cub to tease, and I will enjoy every moment of it."**

 **-Akiho: 30 votes "My little cousin, weird but yeah!"**

 **-Oshizu: 27 votes**

 **-Selphie: 26 votes**

* * *

 **-Should I transform Rito into a female to messed up everything or just do it in a omake for fun?**

 **-5 vote for the story**

 **\- 1 vote for the omake**

* * *

 **-Should Tsuna become a king of the universe as well as a mafia don?**

 **-5 vote for it**

 **-no vote against it, well I guess no one can be better leader.**

* * *

 **-Should I turned this story from R-rated into M-rated since I don't really know the limit of R-rated?**

 **-3 vote for it**

 **-1 vote against it, if I want to**

* * *

 **-I also want to ask you guys which Katekyo characters you guys want next.**

 **-Ken/ Chisuka:1 vote**

 **-Vongola Primo: 1 vote**

 **-Emma 9 votes**

 **-Mukuro: 2 vote**

 **-Varia: 1 vote**

 **-Dino 2 votes**

 **-Chrome: 3 votes**

 **-Hibari : 4 vote**

 **-Bel : 1 vote**

 **-00 (Byakuran) 3 votes**

* * *

 **Please continue voting, everyone.**

 **I will thank you guys for voting and reviewing:**

 **Thank you all for voting this much and reviewing these much:**

 **-Guest: As soon as I can, I have a lot of work to do for Mahou Tsuna,**

 **-Guest: I will do my best.**

 **-RedBurningDragon: Well not really as you saw recently.**

 **-adragonoid75: I thought it was good idea to do so. People wanted to see him.**

 **-UltimatebadassOVERLORDsayan: Yeah, I find that hilarious, the cousin following him with the jealous girls next to them. She was from the anime, I didn't want to really recreate a character, and I thought they suited each other.**

 **-God E.N.D: Stop it, you are making me blushed, I am not that good.**

 **-Tsuna x Haruna: Ok I think you want Tsuna with Haruna.**

* * *

 **Thank you all, please continue following my story.**

 **See you later alligator!**

 **Don't know why I said that…**


	18. Chapter 17

**Tigrun: I am doing the disclaimer this time: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and To love ru, he only owns this story and his OCs**

 **Plus, this chapter isn't so great, I didn't know how to do the new character. And some scene are confusing.**

* * *

 **To Love Tsu Chapter 17:**

* * *

 _ **Previously:**_

 _ **Tsuna turned to the girls for support, but they all nodded their head telling to do it for everyone including their friend and sister, Lala. "Fine, he will appear."**_

" _ **Great, then see you tomorrow. If you want to get out of the stage without being seen you can go to the back entrance and enjoy your date." The director told him teasing him a little bit, little did he know how true he was.**_

 _ **Tsuna thanked him and left with the girls to enjoy what was left of the day since the sunset was coming and it meant that there was only one thing to do: The Ferris Wheel**_

 _ **Kyouko was happy to be able to see him again tomorrow to find out more about him, Run too. But Run had a better idea for now. It was too quickly followed them and see what person he is truly like for the good of her friend knowing she had a thing for him.**_

* * *

 _(God's POV) (*meaning mine and not any character's POV*)_

So they went to the Ferris Wheel for the beautiful sunset. There was a line but not a big one. They waited ten minutes before they could get on it. They got on it, sat down and waited. Mikan and Tsuna had a couch for them while Yami and Momo sat across them.

They all looked at the sunset together as Tsuna's hand find itself intertwined with Mikan's. Mikan blushed at the action while Tsuna was deeply looking into the sunset thinking about the harmony of the sky.

Momo and Yami didn't mind just looking at the sunset because they seemed to look deep into Tsuna's eyes because of the similarity of color. They also needed to try to tear themselves from the scene that was going to happen in front of them so they wouldn't get jealous.

"Mikan, I am sorry I made you wait this long for me to fulfill our promise." Tsuna said still looking at the sunset. Mikan was surprised by the serious tone he had but smiled as she said:

"It doesn't really matter, as long as you got back to me and didn't forget me, I am happy."

Tsuna slowly turned his head towards her as they were almost to the summit of the Ferris Wheel and the sun almost disappear behind the horizon.

"I am going to complete the promise now." He said as his eyes turned orange showing his pure determination. He leaned forward towards her face. Mikan blushed a little but mostly smiled at what was happening, they were going to kiss in the most romantic setting she could think of. Sure, their first kiss wasn't as romantic as it could be but this one would be unforgetful.

Both of them leaned forward as Momo and Yami did their best not to look at the scene and try not to intervene as they promise not to. Frankly they wanted to do the same thing. They wanted to know how his lips felt like, how his tongue tasted and especially what kind of happiness they would feel when they would kiss him.

They were at a mere inch for each other face before they made out purely but also in passion as they decided to add a little tongue. At that very moment, the night began and the fireworks began. (* **Like in every romantic manga, right?** *)

It was a good thing as Yami and Momo found something to make them look away from the scene which filled them with jealousy. It seemed Mikan and Tsuna didn't hear the fireworks as they were making their own fireworks in their mind. They finally stopped kissing when they found out that they needed to breath.

Mikan added after she got her breathing back: "I think we can say that the promise is completely and fully fulfilled." With a cute smile.

Tsuna blushed and looked away, towards the fireworks and the light of the amusement park. Tsuna had a hard time controlling his heartbeat. His thoughts were quickly interrupted by the voice.

"Since your promise is complete, can I also get a kiss?" He turned to see Momo was the one to have said that with her face an inch from his, looking at him with puppy's eyes. She then looked away from him blushing. "Seeing you guys kiss, make me want to try if you don't mind."

Tsuna blushed as well as all the attention he was getting and understood even more that other girls were interested in. She was asking him permission to kiss her, a girl that he just met a few days ago. He had a hard time understanding why. But as he saw her expression, he felt that he couldn't say no to it. "Only if you really want to." He said not thinking about the other girls around him.

After that sentence, he rapidly felt Momo's lips on him. Momo never felt so happy to kiss that boy. She never felt so happy in her life. Frankly she couldn't wait to spend her life with him giving everything she owns. She didn't mind as long as she gets to do this with him.

She didn't mind just kissing and spending time with him. If she could only spend time with Tsuna without being able to kiss him once again, she would still be okay as she would cherish that memory.

At that thought she deepened the kiss adding some tongue. As Tsuna let her in, she felt herself melted at the taste he was giving her and the pleasure, maybe the harmonizing factor helped her feel this frankly she didn't care. She has experience so much pleasure and happiness. She had a hard time noticing she needed to breath.

Tsuna stopped the kiss as he noticed even if his mind was clouded by pleasure that both of them needed to breathed. Tsuna looked at Momo's eyes and saw pure lust and happiness at what happened. He was kind of weird out by her face even if he didn't want to admit that it kind of turn him on.

Before he had time to register, same thing for Momo, she was pushed aside and Tsuna had another girl on his lips. This time, it was Yami who got tired of waiting and got filled with jealousy. She had a hard time containing it after seeing Momo taking the opportunity to kiss him. She wanted to do it. She needed to do it. Her body wanted it, it also wanted to push the girl from Tsuna as it wanted him for her alone.

It was really the first time that her body reacted this way. It wanted to act as a selfish person who wanted to be with its lover, and she couldn't deny its need any longer. She quickly did what it wanted to do seizing the opportunity pushing Momo from his face with her hair and kissed. Even her hair seemed to be moving on its own as it pushed Tsuna's lips deeper into hers and made sure no one interrupted the kiss.

She understood in the kiss what she wanted, it wasn't peace or calm, it was happiness to be with the one she had feelings for, it was passion, love, need, envy, lust, greed and jealousy. It was what a normal person felt, the emotion that never made the soul peaceful but also made calmer and more peaceful for a reason.

After snapping out of her thoughts and seeing that Tsuna needed air and her hair wasn't going to let him go. She decided to stop the kiss. When she stopped it, she felt so empty unlike what she felt a second ago.

After putting her finger on her lips, she just thought about what just happened. She quickly realized what she did and become a blushing mess and push Tsuna from her with her hair.

Mikan felt jealousy at what happened but also happy that her friend was having some new feelings that she needed to understand. And as her best friend, she would help her understand it. She truly cared about both of her friends and wanted them to be happy.

She even wanted Momo to be happy since she didn't seem to want to do weird stuff with him as she did with Rito. As long as she honestly cared about Tsuna, Mikan didn't really care what she did with him, well she did care if she did something with him that they still haven't done.

She also understood quickly that Tsuna was going to be share with other girls as her childhood friend didn't want to hurt anyone feelings. He was like that and she knew it. But she didn't mind because it was his kindness and acceptance that made her fall in love with him, maybe his cuteness had something to do with it.

"You can come out, now." They heard a voice that snapped them out of their thoughts, as they saw that they were already down and didn't notice as the ride went by.

They quickly got out, with most of them blushing. And they were greeted by girl with a familiar brown hair style. Tsuna couldn't say who it was but he could say that she was beautiful. Right behind seem to be everyone he knew from the school including Chrome, Kyouko, Run and Emna. Did they follow them to the amusement park? Knowing his cousin, she probably dragged them along to see how his love life was going.

Momo, Yami and Mikan seemed to know that girl, but she seemed older than what she should be. Momo asked:

"Is that you Rito, did you get hit by the five-year bazooka?" She asked knowing that she really resembled to Rito female-alter-ego, Riko.

Tsuna looked at her dumbfound by the information, Riko was supposed to be a guy, and that girl had arguments that show she wasn't a guy. Weirdly the girl quickly answered:

"Yeah, it's me and I got hit by it, curtesy of Lala and Run." Rito? said as she looked at the both of them. "However, my name is Riko, please refer me by that way." She said with a smile and a little killing intent.

"Wait a second, how could that be Rito, he supposed to be a guy?!" Tsuna half demanded and asked.

"Tsu-kun, a lot have changed in the future. You will find out later, but will show you something interesting." Riko said as she showed him a ring which seemed to resemble to Tsuna old sky ring, before it was broken by Emna.

"How did you get that?" Tsuna said surprised by the existence of that ring.

"It was a gift from you, Reborn, and all the Vongola as they recognized my potential for Lady Vongola X. I have an extremely rare and pure sky flame, almost as pure as yours but not quite powerful, since you are the best in the universe, but I am closely in second place even in front of Yuni and Byakuran." Riko said proudly to have a flame close to her close friend.

"Lady Vongola X, what do you mean by that?" Momo asked wondering since she read that name in her future self's diary.

"it's a position that is given to a woman who can inherit the position of Don in case the actual Don dies, I am also in charge in case Tsu-kun can't do his job and his stuck somewhere else. As long as I can be useful to my sky, I don't mind working and inheriting his responsibilities." Riko said proud of her title. She also smirked knowing that Reborn wasn't far away and heard everything she said as it could help for her to obtain that position.

"Anyways, let's go home since you have finished with the date and the promises." Riko said winking, and turned towards the exit as everyone seemed to follow her without thinking why. She had the aura of leader, and it resembled to Tsuna's aura when he was in his boss mode.

(* **Frankly, I am having a hard time figuring out her personality. I need to work on it a little better for the next chapters** *)

* * *

The rest of the ride towards the home was quiet as Tsuna sat between Riko and Emna who seemed to talk about duty as a boss and were kind of plotting something against paperwork.

The other people around didn't understand why they were doing that. Run and Kyouko didn't really understand why they were included in the outing or maybe the inting as they were going at Yuuki's house. Run didn't really understand why did Rito transformed into a girl and seemed to be that way in the future. But she still seemed to be Rito so she didn't mind. Kyouko was happy to find more about the knight. She blushed as he sometimes looked at her and waved.

But nice field trip was interrupted when a tennis ball went to hit the three in one. Tsuna and Emna got hit while Riko dodged on instinct.

"Stop you three, if you ran, I will punish you for it." Reborn said as he was dressed in the form of female tennis player.

"Yo Reborn, I was wondering when you were going to show yourself." Riko said with some unnatural assurance.

"Interesting, you sense me. Plus, you have some good instincts." Reborn said as he changed in a second into his normal outfit.

"I was taught by the best." Riko said smirking.

"I taught you in the future? Interesting." Reborn said as he thought.

"If you want, as soon as my pitiful self-come back, you can begin training him. You will find something interesting while testing your bullets and my past-self's will." Riko said smirking as if she would enjoy being torture. 'Is she a masochist?!' Tsuna wondered in his mind knowing Reborn's training.

Riko looked at him and said "No, I am not a masochist. I just know what is good for me and for you." She said with loving eyes that quickly disappear for some reason.

Reborn seemed to also have notice those eyes. He smirked knowing what they meant and what her position truly meant. But she was really trained correctly to hide everything including her feelings.

* * *

They arrived to the house, and walked towards it as they needed to eat something before calling a night. When they opened the door, they found Zastin and a little guy with a tail much like Lala and her sisters.

He looked at Tsuna: "You must be the one who save Momo and Nana from their stupid suitor. You have my thanks."

Tsuna looked at him feeling the weird aura and felt himself asked:

"Who are you?"

The kid smirked and said:

"Me? I am Gid Lucione Deviluke, king of the universe."

* * *

 **Questions: What will happen with the king? Who is Riko and what feelings does she harbored for Tsuna?**

 **Hope you all enjoy this chapter, I made it longer for everyone to enjoy and please stay tune for more.**

* * *

 **-Here is a new poll for the flame of the character from To Love Ru:**

 **-Nana having Sun/mist flame/ storm and sun flames  
-Momo having rain/storm/sun flame/ sun and mist flames  
-Mea: mist/rain/cloud/sun/lighting flame/ don't know; we will see after**

 **-Lala: lighting/mist flame**

 **-Mikan: storm flame**

 **-Yami: storm/rain/cloud/lighting/sun**

 **-Riko: sky flame**

 **-Yui: Cloud flame**

 **-Haruna: rain/sun flame**

 **-Rin: Rain flame**

 **-Nemesis: mist/rain/cloud/lighting flame**

* * *

 **-The same polls as always, who should be part of Tsuna's harem?**

 **The result of the first poll.**

 **-Yui 46 votes: "Why me? I am no interest in him." *Blush***

 **-Rin 41 votes: "Mikan's friend, if he is her friend, he must be reliable."**

 **-Kyouko Kirisaki 34: "I will do my best for everyone." *idol smile***

 **-Run 32 votes: "I still like Rito, but I will try to learn more about the new kid."**

 **-Haru (32 votes)/ Chrome (48 votes)/ Kyoko (34 votes): "Yeah, we are still in the top in Tsuna's heart!" Cue to two other girls blushing**

 **-Risa 28 votes: "He seemed too innocent for my taste, let's make lose his innocence. Plus, in his harem I can have a lot of fun."**

 **-Yami 44 votes: "I am happy to have as my friend, and nothing more... for now" she walk away whispering the last part.**

 **-Mikan 26 vote: "Wow, I have really gone up in the rankings."**

 **-Mea 36 votes: "I will turn him into my slave."**

 **-Momo 39 vote: "As long as he doesn't mess with my plan and entertain me with his friend, power, strength and handsomeness and hotness, I won't make him dissappear" She said not knowing what she truly said.**

 **-Riko with surprising 35 votes, impressive, she is in the top five in the poll: "Why am I here? I am boy, I just stuck in a girl body. I have no interest in Tsuna, do I?"**

 **-Nana 33 votes: "I don't know what to feel with all that have happened, but he is kind of cute, since he reminds me of an animal of this planet, a little cub, a baby the king of all animals of this planet. I do have a foundness for animals."**

 **-Nemesis 30 vote: "I can't wait to see this boy that my two assassins had a thing for him."**

 **-Lala 30 vote: "It's fun to be pair with him. But I still love Rito but maybe Tsuna can change my mind depending on you guys."**

 **-Haruna 23 vote: "It is kind of weird to go out with your cousin even though in some anime, it does happen, so then maybe..."**

 **-Yuni 33 vote: "Tsuna-sama is so kind that I wouldn't mind being showered by it, (*mumbled*) and maybe by his body."**

 **-Aya 21 vote: "I would love to honor Saki-sama, by serving Tsunayoshi-sama."**

 **-Mio 24 vote: "It's going to be fun to be with Tsuna, he is gathering so many girls, I can imagine myself foundling all of their breast."**

 **-Tearju 29 vote: "Yami is so close to him, I want to know more about him. How did he made such progress with her in a single day then I did in all the time I spend with her? I want to know more about him."**

 **-Saki 27 vote: "Tsuna-sama is so powerful, that just being next to him make me more beautiful, I want to stay by his side and be known to the world."**

 **-Ryoko 30 vote: "He will be a cute cub to tease, and I will enjoy every moment of it."**

 **-Akiho: 30 votes "My little cousin, weird but yeah!"**

 **-Oshizu: 27 votes**

 **-Selphie: 26 votes**

* * *

 **-Should I transform Rito into a female to messed up everything or just do it in a omake for fun?**

 **-6 vote for the story**

 **\- 1 vote for the omake**

* * *

 **-Should Tsuna become a king of the universe as well as a mafia don?**

 **-7 vote for it**

 **-no vote against it, well I guess no one can be better leader.**

* * *

 **-I also want to ask you guys which Katekyo characters you guys want next.**

 **-Ken/ Chisuka:1 vote**

 **-Vongola Primo: 1 vote**

 **-Emma 9 votes**

 **-Mukuro: 2 vote**

 **-Varia: 1 vote**

 **-Dino 2 votes**

 **-Chrome: 3 votes**

 **-Hibari : 4 vote**

 **-Bel : 1 vote**

 **-00 (Byakuran) 3 votes**

* * *

 **Please continue voting, everyone.**

 **I will thank you guys for voting and reviewing:**

 **Thank you all for voting this much and reviewing these much:**

 **-Indominus: Thanks, as always.**

 **-adragonoid75: Yeah, as we talked about, your idea is awesome as well as your review!**

 **-HolyKnight5: Thanks for all your awesome idea and review, I like your flame idea and Riko's idea, I already thought of separating the two bodies to make sure that Riko is completely a girl. But the sky flame idea is fun but I need a way to put in the story, which I am going to find because it is fun that way. I think that's what is the most fun to do as a writer to come up for a way bring what you want to do. Mea is fun character and I want her to be free of her shackles but also to still be fun. Frankly I don't know why but I like the idea of Momo with Tsuna, they would suit each other for the ruling of the universe and of mafia. But Riko might also be fun to put in the story. I also might change some of your idea about Riko's origin for my fun.**

 **-Draconic Reborn: yeah, sorry, I need to redo the past chapters to correct all the faults**

 **Thank you all, please continue following my story.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Tigrun: I am doing the disclaimer this time: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and To love ru, he only owns this story and his OCs**

* * *

 **To Love Tsu Chapter 18:**

* * *

 _ **Previously:**_

 _ **Riko looked at him and said "No, I am not a masochist. I just know what is good for me and for you." She said with loving eyes that quickly disappear for some reason.**_

 _ **Reborn seemed to also have notice those eyes. He smirked knowing what they meant and what her position truly meant. But she was really trained correctly to hide everything including her feelings.**_

 _ **They arrived to the house, and walked towards it as they needed to eat something before calling a night. When they opened the door, they found Zastin and a little guy with a tail much like Lala and her sisters.**_

 _ **He looked at Tsuna: "You must be the one who save Momo and Nana from their stupid suitor. You have my thanks."**_

 _ **Tsuna looked at him feeling the weird aura and felt himself asked:**_

" _ **Who are you?"**_

 _ **The kid smirked and said:**_

" _ **Me? I am Gid Lucione Deviluke, king of the universe."**_

* * *

 _(God's POV) (*meaning mine and not any character's POV*)_

Tsuna was left dumbfound at the scene in front of him. That person was the king of the universe; Just like that, he was meeting the most powerful man in the universe. True, he was really small and he didn't really expect this, however, Tsuna knew not to underestimate small people especially since the best hitman of this world and his torturer, no he meant his tutor was a baby and had formed a few of elites of this world.

He finally got his posture back and greeted the king: "It is nice to meet you; my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi." He bowed in front of him to show respect.

"Quite polite, I see." He began to walk towards him but before he can get close to him, Riko put herself in front of him, Yami, and Mea quickly went to his side to make sure he wasn't in any danger.

"Papa, what are you doing here?" Lala asked wondering about his father's presence who still haven't done any pervert things to her friends, which was weird.

"I am here to talk to your sisters' savior and to propose him something." Gil Lucione Deviluke said with confidence. "I heard about his fight so that he could free his cousin from that stupid suitor and to make sure that my daughter could make their own choice about their life-partner. I was impressed especially since he was able to move after taking the imperial poison and also being stab in his shoulder, and used flames to defeat his opponents in less than a minute. It was quite impressive for a earthling."

"It's nothing…" Tsuna said blushing at the compliments, even the part about the earthling.

"True, he is interesting especially with all the inventions." Lala said excited by the technology of Vongola.

"So, I guess you won't mind if I talk to him." He looked at the girls that were around him and protecting him from the king.

"We do mind." Mea said with a creepy smile.

"It's good that he stays by our side." Yami said silently.

"Sorry, king but right now Tsu-kun doesn't really need to involve himself into the universe's business." Riko smiled at him with a killing intent.

Most of girls who seemed to know how powerful ha was were dead set on protecting him.

"She is right. He just saves his cousin, Haruna. It had nothing to do with us." Momo said fearing what her father had in mind for Tsuna.

"It's funny how you are all protective of him, however I don't seem to know about you even if you bear a resemblance to Yuuki Rito, are you perhaps related to him?" The king asked the tall girl.

"I am his girl counterpart from five years in the future. Something happened and made me appear here." Riko said with a polite voice of someone speaking to an equal.

"Interesting." Gil simply said, in his mind he guessed that it had to do with Lala's invention but he really wondered when could she have found a technology that could make you travel in time.

"If you are that interested, try it out." A baby said kicking Tsuna in the head holding a bazooka that he fired at the king after landing on the corpse of his student who was laying on the floor.

Zastin wanted to interfere but didn't have time to do it because of the distance between the two kids. King reacted and prepared to destroy it with his tail. But instead, the bullet hit his tail and made him go in smoke.

Tsuna quickly put himself back up and yelled at his tutor: "Reborn, why did you do that?! Now he is going to destroy us for doing that."

"Young king, you shouldn't yell like that." A voice coming from the smoke, "And as they say on your planet, no harm no foul."

The smoke disappeared to show older Gil, well, he had the body of a young man.

"King/ Papa!" Yelled the people familiar with the king in surprise at the presence of the king.

"I was enjoying a nice meal with your parents and your grandpa, young king. Too bad, your mom's cooking skills are exquisite. I hope my past self won't cause too much trouble. Well Selphie is there so it should be alright." He said in deep thought.

"What?!" Tsuna felt himself ask a stupid a question, which Reborn glared at him from the back of his head, which was unnoticed for now because of his stupor. "Why are you eating with my family?"

"Well, your parents and Lala's parents became good acquaintances over the years. Selphie, Lala's, Momo's and Nana's mother, has become best friend with Mama due to their kind nature and family loving personality. Iemitsu and him has kind of the rivalry about whose wife is the best. Nono who is retired now is a good friend of Selphie and him because of their similar job and fear of paperwork." Riko explained. "Frankly the two of them has been spending a lot of time on Earth and Selphie spend as much time as she can with your mother."

"True, she is an interesting human as well as the two others, especially since they weren't captivated by the beauty of my wife." Gil said having respect for those earthling.

"The other reason that the king stays here and also his wife, is because of his perverted nature, with which he declared that earthlings has bodies that are only second to the Charmian's. Selphie followed him to stop him from doing cheating on her, and only then really bounded with Mama as she was the only earthling she knew who gently propose to stay at her home. She found out later who she truly was." Riko explained still the face of a boss who didn't betray a lot of emotion.

The king was blushing just a little as he wasn't really ashamed of his nature but quite ashamed that he couldn't escape his wife.

Tsuna couldn't stop himself from face palmed at the attitude of the king of the universe. He saw that the king tried to get his stature back but lost it quickly again with what Riko decided to add. Frankly Tsuna was thinking that Reborn training really affected her attitude, and transform her into a S.

"I remembered, when he tried to touch one of your friends from Namimori, Kyoko and Haru, you got so mad at him that you punished him with what your friends like to call the Dark-Tsuna, the part of you no one wants to be at the receiving end of. Since then he had never try to do anything perverted to you." Riko explained smirking, as if she was proud of what she did.

"D-dark-me?!" Tsuna asked/yelled while shuttering. Other people seemed to be interested in the dark-him including Reborn of course but weirdly Gil was shivering at the thought.

After a minute or two, Gil recover from that memory and asked:

"So I suppose this the first time we met right?" waiting for agreement from the part of Tsuna.

"Yes, you were going to tell me something." Tsuna said gaining his posture back as he knew he needed to act like a Don in front of that man. His instinct told him so as well as Reborn's gun pointed at his head.

"Don't worry, it's about me trying to get you to marry one of my daughters." Gil said like it was nothing, but it created a reaction on almost every person who was in the group.

Mea, and Haruna were kind of disappointed to hear about the marriage proposal but also happy to see the face of the jealous girl and the tsundere.

Tsuna was heavily blushing, a lot of them were too but not for the same reason. Tsuna's thought was quite innocent as in spending his life with someone could easily making him blush.

Mikan, Chrome, Yui, Yami, Rin even Kyouko who he had just met, were blushing and were furious at that thought, some displayed their displeasure orally while other just glared and showed with their face it.

Run didn't really care for her but she was worried about her friend and her relationship with her crush.

Nana was denying that she had feelings for him as a good tsundere would do. She was holding even tighter Natsu. Yeah, she wanted to bring Natsu to show to her friends by bringing him into her safari.

Emna didn't know what to think, his best friend might get married really quickly even before him. Maybe it would get his fiancée less jealous of his best friend or maybe not. The good side is that he is guaranty to assist to the wedding as Tsuna's best friend, probably with Gokudera and Yamamoto.

Saki and Aya were happy that in a way the new generation of Vongola may be coming sooner than expected. They were glad that it could happen soon, but they were also in deep thought about the lady Vongola. They didn't imagine that that future position would be taken by a female Riko. She must have really pure and powerful sky flame.

Momo had the most interesting expression. She was in deep thought blushing with a weird face (* **a lewd one** *), imagining what it would be like to be married to him. She didn't seem to mind it. Unlike the others, she was the happiest she ever been in her life with that idea.

"But-" Gil said making everyone look at him out of their previous state, "Selphie is going to set me straight and make sure to let my daughter have time to decide on who they should marry. Same thing for you, I guess." Gil explained as he looked Tsuna directly, "You still have a lot of time to choose which girl you will marry. Frankly with all your fiancées, girlfriends, female subordinates and Lady, I am getting jealous at you. However as long as Selphie agree, I can't do much." He said as he looked at Riko when he said 'lady' and looked at her daughters and her friends when he said 'fiancées', 'girlfriends', and 'female subordinates'.

"Anyway, since it has been a long time since we saw each other in the future, I propose we do a little fight for fun. So can you create a cyberspace for me and Tsuna to fight? maybe we can include other people in the fight if you want. But I need to warn you that our fight is going to a high level one. Even watching can be dangerous." He said smashing his fist together in anticipation of sparing with his only real sparring partner.

"W-what? W-why am I fighting the king of the univer-?" Tsuna said but was quickly interrupted by a kick n his head by Reborn.

"Stop shuttering! It would be a good experience to fight with the strongest man in the universe, so you can understand what level you need to get to rule the universe." Reborn said dead serious.

"Yea, I think it is a good experience since in the future you two train a lot together. The only ones who can get you serious is him and a few others." Riko explained.

"How strong do I need to become?" Tsuna said desperately.

Gil smiled and said: "Don't worry, it's just a simple spar."

Tsuna knew that that voice was lying but it didn't have any choice so he accepted.

* * *

 **Questions: What will happen with the king? Who is Riko and what feelings does she harbored for Tsuna?**

 **Hope you all enjoy this chapter, I made it longer for everyone to enjoy and please stay tune for more.**

 **-Here is a new poll for the flame of the character from To Love Ru:**

 **-Nana having Sun/mist flame/ storm and sun flames  
-Momo having rain/storm/sun flame/ sun and mist flames  
-Mea: mist/rain/cloud/sun/lighting flame/ don't know; we will see after**

 **-Lala: lighting/mist flame**

 **-Mikan: storm flame**

 **-Yami: storm/rain/cloud/lighting/sun**

 **-Riko: sky flame**

 **-Yui: Cloud flame**

 **-Haruna: rain/sun flame**

 **-Rin: Rain flame**

 **-Nemesis: mist/rain/cloud/lighting flame**

* * *

 **-The same polls as always, who should be part of Tsuna's harem?**

 **The result of the first poll.**

 **-Yui 46 votes: "Why me? I am no interest in him." *Blush***

 **-Rin 41 votes: "Mikan's friend, if he is her friend, he must be reliable."**

 **-Kyouko Kirisaki 34: "I will do my best for everyone." *idol smile***

 **-Run 32 votes: "I still like Rito, but I will try to learn more about the new kid."**

 **-Haru (32 votes)/ Chrome (48 votes)/ Kyoko (34 votes): "Yeah, we are still in the top in Tsuna's heart!" Cue to two other girls blushing**

 **-Risa 28 votes: "He seemed too innocent for my taste, let's make lose his innocence. Plus, in his harem I can have a lot of fun."**

 **-Yami 44 votes: "I am happy to have as my friend, and nothing more... for now" she walk away whispering the last part.**

 **-Mikan 26 vote: "Wow, I have really gone up in the rankings."**

 **-Mea 36 votes: "I will turn him into my slave."**

 **-Momo 39 vote: "As long as he doesn't mess with my plan and entertain me with his friend, power, strength and handsomeness and hotness, I won't make him dissappear" She said not knowing what she truly said.**

 **-Riko with surprising 35 votes, impressive, she is in the top five in the poll: "Why am I here? I am boy, I just stuck in a girl body. I have no interest in Tsuna, do I?"**

 **-Nana 33 votes: "I don't know what to feel with all that have happened, but he is kind of cute, since he reminds me of an animal of this planet, a little cub, a baby the king of all animals of this planet. I do have a foundness for animals."**

 **-Nemesis 30 vote: "I can't wait to see this boy that my two assassins had a thing for him."**

 **-Lala 30 vote: "It's fun to be pair with him. But I still love Rito but maybe Tsuna can change my mind depending on you guys."**

 **-Haruna 23 vote: "It is kind of weird to go out with your cousin even though in some anime, it does happen, so then maybe..."**

 **-Yuni 33 vote: "Tsuna-sama is so kind that I wouldn't mind being showered by it, (*mumbled*) and maybe by his body."**

 **-Aya 21 vote: "I would love to honor Saki-sama, by serving Tsunayoshi-sama."**

 **-Mio 24 vote: "It's going to be fun to be with Tsuna, he is gathering so many girls, I can imagine myself foundling all of their breast."**

 **-Tearju 29 vote: "Yami is so close to him, I want to know more about him. How did he made such progress with her in a single day then I did in all the time I spend with her? I want to know more about him."**

 **-Saki 27 vote: "Tsuna-sama is so powerful, that just being next to him make me more beautiful, I want to stay by his side and be known to the world."**

 **-Ryoko 30 vote: "He will be a cute cub to tease, and I will enjoy every moment of it."**

 **-Akiho: 30 votes "My little cousin, weird but yeah!"**

 **-Oshizu: 27 votes**

 **-Selphie: 26 votes**

* * *

 **-Should I transform Rito into a female to messed up everything or just do it in a omake for fun?**

 **-6 vote for the story**

 **\- 1 vote for the omake**

* * *

 **-Should Tsuna become a king of the universe as well as a mafia don?**

 **-7 vote for it**

 **-no vote against it, well I guess no one can be better leader.**

* * *

 **-I also want to ask you guys which Katekyo characters you guys want next.**

 **-Ken/ Chisuka:1 vote**

 **-Vongola Primo: 1 vote**

 **-Emma 9 votes**

 **-Mukuro: 2 vote**

 **-Varia: 1 vote**

 **-Dino 2 votes**

 **-Chrome: 3 votes**

 **-Hibari : 4 vote**

 **-Bel : 1 vote**

 **-00 (Byakuran) 3 votes**

* * *

 **Please continue voting, everyone.**

 **I will thank you guys for voting and reviewing:**

 **Thank you all for voting this much and reviewing these much:**

 **SORRY EVERYONE, THERE IS A PROBLEM WITH REVIEWS. SO I AM WAITING TO BE REPARE, as I want to be sure to get all your review and be able to read them completely. So I hope you won't be mad at him that I can't respond to you reviews.**

 **GOMENASAÏ, MINA!**

 **Thank you all, please continue following my story.**


	20. Chapter 19

**Tigrun: I am doing the disclaimer this time: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and To love ru, he only owns this story and his OCs.**

 **Sorry for the late update. I have been busy with my internship and also I didn't want to do the fight scene right way since I really have hard time doing such scenes. I hope you guys can forgive me.  
BY the way a new story like mine, a crossover of Katekyo Hitman Reborn and of To Love Ru was created recently. The name is To Love Vongola, from Benkei Urahara.**

 **It's kind of like mine but a little more intense and serious in term of scenario. Pus the author kind of have the same pairing as me, well at least for Tsuna with Mikan and maybe Yami. So If you want to read it when I am late to update my story, please do. I am happy that other author is doing a story in that kind of crossover. I am not the only one who is currently updating a story in this category.**

* * *

 **To Love Tsu Chapter 19:**

* * *

 _ **Previously:**_

" _ **Anyway, since it has been a long time since we saw each other in the future, I propose we do a little fight for fun. So can you create a cyberspace for me and Tsuna to fight? maybe we can include other people in the fight if you want. But I need to warn you that our fight is going to a high level one. Even watching can be dangerous." He said smashing his fist together in anticipation of sparing with his only real sparring partner.**_

" _ **W-what? W-why am I fighting the king of the univer-?" Tsuna said but was quickly interrupted by a kick in his head by Reborn.**_

" _ **Stop shuttering! It would be a good experience to fight with the strongest man in the universe, so you can understand what level you need to get to rule the universe." Reborn said dead serious.**_

" _ **Yea, I think it is a good experience since in the future you two train a lot together. The only ones who can get you serious is him and a few others." Riko explained.**_

" _ **How strong do I need to become?" Tsuna said desperately.**_

 _ **Gil smiled and said: "Don't worry, it's just a simple spar."**_

 _ **Tsuna knew that that voice was lying but it didn't have any choice so he accepted.**_

* * *

 _(God's POV) (*meaning mine and not any character's POV*)_

"Do we really need to do that?" Tsuna asked as the group found themselves in a desert as vast as the Sahara. Gil was right in front of him a few feet from him stretching as he prepared to fight.

"Of course, sparring help us leader keep our body and reflex on top form. Are you done stretching?" Gil asked as he was ready for their spar.

* * *

"So you guys aren't going to join in?" Lala asked Riko and Emna, both having different expression, one slightly bored and a little enthusiasm about weirdly which belong to Riko while the other had a worried expression on his face.

"Not really, I am not really into fighting. I only fight when I have no other choice." Emna said shaking a little bit.

"No, we have no right to intervene in that spar. Plus, you will soon understand why you should never intervene in a fight between the two of them." Riko said smiling reminiscing those fight, but she seemed to make her remember something she didn't want as she grimaced.

"Didn't he told us that he would be dangerous for us to watch them spar?" Asked Yui worried about their well-being.

"Yes, he did but Emna and I should be able to protect you from any misfire or shockwave from their hits. As long as they don't shoot something like a X-burner at us, we should be okay." Riko told them as she stayed calm as a boss should.

"I hope they won't get that serious." Emna said worried about the X-burner being mentioned.

"They usually get this serious at the end but they shouldn't fire it at us." Riko explained calmly but it didn't calm the others, saying that they got serious enough to use the X-burner, for those who knew it. "But be assured, that he normally never uses the XX-Burner." That took some trouble away from Emna's shoulder, he still needed to face a X-burner, even its shockwaves of a 100% X-burner could make building collapse.

"That doesn't really reassure me." Emna said trembling.

"But, we shouldn't intervene no matter what, the king knows his limit as well as Tsuna's limit, you understand, girls?" Riko asked the other spectators of the fights, as everyone from their previous encounter wanted to know how would this fight end.

Most of the girls who knew the power of the king of Universe were wondering about their friend well-being. If Tsuna would get seriously hurt, they would intervene even if it meant for them to get hurt. But Riko's voice and sentence made them sure they shouldn't interfere, it was as if she was their superior in every way.

It wasn't just that was weird, as she seemed to read their mind. That fact made them uneasy, but by just looking at her eyes, they felt a warmness unlike any other they ever felt, it calmed dearly and made them sure they could entrust any secret they had to Riko.

Momo wondered what was happening, was it link to harmonizing factor of the sky? Lady X vongola should normally have different guardians than the Don so could they be hers? They would have to wait and see. She didn't mind harmonizing with her, it would only mean that she would stay close to her new precious person, Tsuna.

* * *

Gil finished stretching, and looked at his sparring partner. "Are you going to take your two pills or not?"

Tsuna was surprised at first that he knew about that, but as he remembered that they usually sparred in the future so it was normal that he knew about that. He took his two pills as he put his two white mittens making once again the girls think of how cute he looked with it. "I am ready…" He said as he swallowed the two pills making his brown cute eyes into intense orange eyes.

"Good then, let's begin and you better not hold back or I will squash you as a bug." Gil said as he brought his tail in front of him with its end directed towards Tsuna.

Seeing that the princesses wanted to alert him but they didn't have time as he shot a ray of light towards Tsuna. Tsuna suddenly disappear in front of their eyes but not for Gil's as he looked behind him expecting for an attack in the back. He raised his left arm to block an incoming attack that people didn't believe would happen.

"You are as predictive as always." Gil said nonchalantly preparing to the block the attack.

"Am I?" They suddenly saw Tsuna reappear but lower than expected as he prepared to deliver a blow to the king's side. The king quickly tried to block the attack but it was too late. Tsuna remembered his fight with his experience father, this man would be much like his brother.

That propelled the king to his side in high speed but he succeeded slowing down his speed by digging his feet into the sand.

"Ahahaha! That's why you are so much fun to fight!" The king said as he smiled and jumped in high speed towards his opponent.

As he swung his fist towards Tsuna, he redisappeared and reappeared behind him and swung a chop towards his neck. The king did a half spin as he kicked Tsuna, sending him away at high speed. Tsuna stopped himself with his flames and then went to hit the place where Gil was supposed to be.

Tsuna hit just the sand at high speed making a crater of ten meters wide, and a shockwave projecting towards the spectators standing 20 meters from them.

Gil appeared behind him not attacking and asked him: "So are you ready to take this spar a little more seriously?"

* * *

That left most of the audience lost at what he said. Tsuna wasn't serious right now, but he was already this fast and strong. He could even become stronger?

Riko smiled reading their thoughts, and said: "Tsuna can become stronger and faster by modifying his gear adding Natsu. He can also become stronger than that level when face with a danger that could kill his friends."

* * *

Tsuna nodded as Natsu freed himself Nana's grip and went on Tsuna's shoulder as he growled. "Cambio Forma Version X."

Natsu glowed as he disappeared into the form of Tsuna new gear which modify the red metallic gloves adding some new features.

Tsuna leaped forward to attack Gil. Gil stopped the attack with his right arm creating a shockwave of a bigger intensity than before as it created a somewhat sandstorm that Riko and Emna as well as Mea and Yami protected the others from.

The fight continued on for about thirty minutes before they decided to finish.

"Let's finish the fight with our finishing move." Gil said as he brought his tail in front of him.

Tsuna nodded and said: "Operation X." (* **I love it when he says that, and the headphone responding is awesome.** *) as he put one hand in front of him and the other one behind him. The hand behind him began to glow creating some calm beautiful orange flame.

* * *

"We should get back now, or we might get hit badly by the shockwave." Riko said as she ignited her ring enveloping everyone, Emna did the same thing as he altered the gravity making everybody float away from the fight.

The girls were surprised by the power that their friend was displaying but even more surprised as they began to sense the power emitting from Tsuna's attacks. They were having mix feelings at what was happening before their very own eyes.

It was really exciting to see Tsuna in his full serious mode emitting so much power. Most of them still haven't seen him in his full serious mode, and didn't expect so much power from him. He truly was exceptional.

* * *

As Gil's tail emitted a strong light preparing to fire, Tsuna's right hand began emitting fire as he said: "X-burner!"

Tsuna fired dangerously agitated orange flames as Gil fired his ray from his tail.

Both attacks collided making an enormous shock waves creating real sandstorm and also a few tornadoes around them and a big one that surrounded them. After an intense minutes of collision, both attack stopped, and let the sandstorm calm down after another minute or so.

"This was a fun fight as I would have expected from my sparring partner." Gil said as he laughed, more like people guessed it was Gil as they couldn't really see. They finally saw him with Tsuna still having a flame vigorously burning absolutely nothing except his will.

"It sure was…" Tsuna said as his flame disappeared and he collapsed due to the exhaustion of his flame. The fight had lasted an hour, which had mostly run out almost all his flame, a little because he hadn't a lot of will to fight in the first place or he would likely have a lot of more flame in stock.

"Tsuna-kun/ Tsu-kun/ Tsuna-san/ Bossu!" He heard his friends call as he descended in darkness…

…

…

…

…

…

(* **I love doing this** *)

…

…  
…

…

…  
"Gao!"

Tsuna woke up in his bed for once and it seemed that it was already morning as he looked towards his clock next to the bed Haruna always prepared for him when he came. He wondered how he got there, but he soon noticed that he wasn't alone in that bed as he felt a weight on him. He is going to need to be use to that fact it seemed.

Tsuna hoped he didn't do anything like last time, as he still didn't understand what happen with Momo and why she had such face. He looked around and saw who it was, he quickly recognized the red hair, well he didn't recognize the expression she had on her face as he had never seen her with that face but he had seen Momo with the same expression the morning before.

"Mea!" Tsuna said as he jumped out of the bed, making Mea snapped out her ecstasy filled mind.

"Hi, Tsuna-sempai." She said with a weird smile, "I had a fun and intense night, I can understand why Momo felt like this yesterday, you are really more gifted than Rito. We should do this another time. But I guessed it would do as the reward you promise me last time."

"What-How-When, just Why?!" Tsuna said completely confused as at least last time he could understand why Momo was in his bed. But Why was she here and how did he arrive in his bed?

"Well," Mea began explaining as she got out of bed while wearing only a t-shirt and pink panty that she was glad to show as she bent down to get the clothes that Tsuna wore yesterday and she disposed with the help Haruna, so they could put him in his bed only in his underwear.

"I proposed myself to bring to Haruna's house as I was jealous of all the thing you did with the other girls, and since Riko agreed, nobody seemed to dare to disagree as she needed to speak to all of them as the king went back to his planet, at least it was what he is supposed to do. As you were unconscious, I took my time washing with my hair." She said as she used her power with hair giving him a new change of clothes and licked her lips in seduction.

"I enjoyed how you made up to me during the night. I don't think I got more than an hour of sleep because of your, let's say, movement. The only thing missing is you kissing me on my mouth just like you did with Momo, Mikan and Yami."

When she finished, she began undressing herself by removing her shirt, which he found out that covered no bra. Tsuna began to block his view with his hands, still letting a little space between his fingers. "W-what are y-you doing?! Yami told me that you should have the power to change your clothes at will!"

"Yeah, I do. But I didn't use my power to wear this shirt, it's yours. I just decided to wear because it smell just like your divine odor." She said as she smelled her shirt, "Too bad the odor got replace by mine over the nigh as I sweated a lot." She said smiling again weirdly, making Tsuna wondered what happened during the night. He just hoped that the room doesn't let a lot of sound pass through it walls.

After Mea made her clothes appeared on her, she asked him: "Aren't you going to change? If you don't, you are going to be late."

"I-I can't, if y-you are watching me." He said shuttering once again.

"Wow, you are shy. You shouldn't after everything that happened last night. I saw every inch of your body, inspecting myself the most interesting part." She said as she licked her lips.

Tsuna Instinctly put his hands above his tender place, as he understood what she meant. Mea laughed at that action as she went towards the door. She winked as she said: "Hurry up, dear."

Tsuna was once again left dumbfound at what just happened in front of him. But as he looked at the time, he was reminded that he should hurry up and get dressed before they arrived late to school. Hibari still left a bad memory of tardiness in his mind as well as Reborn.

He dressed up quickly and went downstairs where he found his cousins. Haruna had decided not to try to wake up her little cousin, as she didn't want to see the same scene she saw the day before. And She knew she was right as she saw the content face of Mea telling her that she had a eventful but neither the less a wonderful night. Haruna knew the meaning of that sentence. She really hoped that Rito was like that.

Speaking of Rito, she wondered about his trip to the future and why was he replace by a girl's body. She truly wondered and hope he was still a guy. He was the love of her life, a crush that turned into something more with all the time they spend together.

Tsuna ate in silence with Mea feeding him making him blush because of the action but it made his cousin laughed at his reaction and her action of course. Mea really love teasing him. He was such a fun person and cute when he blushed. The only bad thing is that the only time he is really ecchi is when he is asleep. He didn't fall as often as Rito and create such a commotion. But he truly made up for during his night. Plus, his body was really so delicious that it was intoxicating same thing, for his smell.

But for now she needed to inspect one thing. Why had Rito became a girl in the future, and became the Lady Vongola X? Did that title entitle that she was Tsuna's wife? The king seemed to have implicitly said that as he designed her as his lady. She also said she had pure sky flame, which was weird since she didn't feel so much pull towards Rito as she was pulled towards Riko. She was pulled a little to him but as much as she was pulled towards her friend Nana. If his flame was really almost as strong as Tsuna that she would have been pulled towards him faster. She really needed to investigate that.

Tsuna as well as Mea and Haruna snapped out of their thoughts as they saw the time and decided they needed to go before it was too late. They for once didn't meet anyone of their friends as they were later than usual. It seemed that they all had a questions for Rito but it seemed that they didn't met him at the gate for once. And maybe would have to wait for the lunch to ask him question as the bell was going to ring.

Mea left the two cousin so she could head towards her class. Her question would have to wait too bad. She would have to ask Nana and Momo as well as his sister to find out what Riko wanted to tell them.

* * *

Tsuna arrived with Haruna as the same time as the old teacher who asked them to take their seat as he had something to say. They saw everyone they knew including Rito already seating at their usual seats. Except that Rito seemed to looked weirdly at them, a little in fear and another emotion that seemed to be guilt. Tsuna didn't understand but he knew he had to do with something he saw in the future.

"A-as some of y-you remember, I told you t-that we are t-trying to create a r-relationship with another s-school to finance a b-bigger school trip. We have f-finally found a s-school for t-that." Tsuna had a bad feeling as he heard that, his Hyper Intuition was sending him a warning, screaming at him telling him that he knew the school name. The teacher continued talking: "So s-some of the classes from that s-school are coming t-today at our school, so m-most of your classes hh-have been cc-cancel."

Cue to a huge cheer from the class happy to not have any school work and that they were going to meet new classes that may hold cute and beautiful girls as well as hot boys. Tsuna wasn't happy to say, he preferred having classes, hell he preferred going through Reborn's teaching methods than to face the school that was coming.

A student finally asked the question that Tsuna dreaded to ask: "Sensei, what is the name of the school?"

"I-it's N-Namimori H-high S-school." The teacher said as he had a hard time to say the name due to his old age. It was weird to consider that he was so handsome so many years ago.

Tsuna's doomed future had been clear as everyone turned to him understanding that this was his old school. Some people understood more why it was frustrating for him as he was bullied in his old school. In another class, it seemed that some students were making plans to make sure that the classes that were coming never ever messed with Tsuna again. (* **I guess you can all guess from which class I am talking about** *)

Buses began to arrive in front of the school gate holding the student from Tsuna hold school with one scary man who had decided to come to make sure that his school didn't tarnish their reputation and also for new meat to bite to the death.

* * *

 **Questions: Why I am so lazy? What is going to happen between the two schools? How many deaths will happen in the next chapter? Who will appear in the next chapter? How can this story get even ecchier without any lemon? How can I write some even more ecchi without any nosebleed? Stay tune to find out but you can also take a guess if you want.**

 **Hope you all enjoy this chapter, I made it longer for everyone to enjoy and please stay tune for more. I wanted to thank RedBurningDragon for his help correcting a lot of my mistakes.**

* * *

 **-Here is a new poll for the flame of the character from To Love Ru:**

 **-Nana having Sun/mist flame/ storm and sun flames  
-Momo having rain/storm/sun flame/ sun and mist flames  
-Mea: mist/rain/cloud/sun/lighting flame/ don't know; we will see after**

 **-Lala: lighting/mist flame**

 **-Mikan: storm flame**

 **-Yami: storm/rain/cloud/lighting/sun**

 **-Riko: sky flame**

 **-Yui: Cloud flame**

 **-Haruna: rain/sun flame**

 **-Rin: Rain flame**

 **-Nemesis: mist/rain/cloud/lighting flame**

 **-The same polls as always, who should be part of Tsuna's harem?**

* * *

 **The result of the first poll.**

 **-Yui 46 votes: "Why me? I am no interest in him." *Blush***

 **-Rin 41 votes: "Mikan's friend, if he is her friend, he must be reliable."**

 **-Kyouko Kirisaki 34: "I will do my best for everyone." *idol smile***

 **-Run 32 votes: "I still like Rito, but I will try to learn more about the new kid."**

 **-Haru (32 votes)/ Chrome (48 votes)/ Kyoko (34 votes): "Yeah, we are still in the top in Tsuna's heart!" Cue to two other girls blushing**

 **-Risa 28 votes: "He seemed too innocent for my taste, let's make lose his innocence. Plus, in his harem I can have a lot of fun."**

 **-Yami 44 votes: "I am happy to have as my friend, and nothing more... for now" she walk away whispering the last part.**

 **-Mikan 26 vote: "Wow, I have really gone up in the rankings."**

 **-Mea 36 votes: "I will turn him into my slave."**

 **-Momo 39 vote: "As long as he doesn't mess with my plan and entertain me with his friend, power, strength and handsomeness and hotness, I won't make him dissappear" She said not knowing what she truly said.**

 **-Riko with surprising 35 votes, impressive, she is in the top five in the poll: "Why am I here? I am boy, I just stuck in a girl body. I have no interest in Tsuna, do I?"**

 **-Nana 33 votes: "I don't know what to feel with all that have happened, but he is kind of cute, since he reminds me of an animal of this planet, a little cub, a baby the king of all animals of this planet. I do have a foundness for animals."**

 **-Nemesis 30 vote: "I can't wait to see this boy that my two assassins had a thing for him."**

 **-Lala 30 vote: "It's fun to be pair with him. But I still love Rito but maybe Tsuna can change my mind depending on you guys."**

 **-Haruna 23 vote: "It is kind of weird to go out with your cousin even though in some anime, it does happen, so then maybe..."**

 **-Yuni 33 vote: "Tsuna-sama is so kind that I wouldn't mind being showered by it, (*mumbled*) and maybe by his body."**

 **-Aya 21 vote: "I would love to honor Saki-sama, by serving Tsunayoshi-sama."**

 **-Mio 24 vote: "It's going to be fun to be with Tsuna, he is gathering so many girls, I can imagine myself foundling all of their breast."**

 **-Tearju 29 vote: "Yami is so close to him, I want to know more about him. How did he made such progress with her in a single day then I did in all the time I spend with her? I want to know more about him."**

 **-Saki 27 vote: "Tsuna-sama is so powerful, that just being next to him make me more beautiful, I want to stay by his side and be known to the world."**

 **-Ryoko 30 vote: "He will be a cute cub to tease, and I will enjoy every moment of it."**

 **-Akiho: 30 votes "My little cousin, weird but yeah!"**

 **-Oshizu: 27 votes**

 **-Selphie: 26 votes**

* * *

 **-Should I transform Rito into a female to messed up everything or just do it in a omake for fun?**

 **-6 vote for the story**

 **\- 1 vote for the omake**

* * *

 **-Should Tsuna become a king of the universe as well as a mafia don?**

 **-7 vote for it**

 **-no vote against it, well I guess no one can be better leader.**

* * *

 **-I also want to ask you guys which Katekyo characters you guys want next.**

 **-Ken/ Chisuka:1 vote**

 **-Vongola Primo: 1 vote**

 **-Emma 9 votes**

 **-Mukuro: 2 vote**

 **-Varia: 1 vote**

 **-Dino 2 votes**

 **-Chrome: 3 votes**

 **-Hibari : 4 vote**

 **-Bel : 1 vote**

 **-00 (Byakuran) 3 votes**

* * *

 **Please continue voting, everyone.**

 **I will thank you guys for voting and reviewing:**

 **Thank you all for voting this much and reviewing these much:**

 **-Guest: I am continuing all my story right now but it's taking time, sorry for the wait.**

 **-Indominus: Thanks again for the support.**

 **-Split-Girl: Nemesis did have a body until her defeat, and also her true body isn't one that we can consider normal, being born from Dark Matter itself, meaning while something of her remains, she can restore herself to her prime with time and a host. Also if we consider Daemon Spade, the soon to be known case of Riko and other examples, lacking a physical body for a time never has stopped souls with a strong Enough Dying Will. Also Nemesis perfectly could pay for Verde to cook something more permanent in exchange for alien technology, blueprints and knowledge for Verde himself. The Lighting Arcobaleno never has resisted the idea of a new challenge. To create a body to act as a true host of a damaged Dark Matter lifeform, and likely cause chaos as he kidnaps or fights to retrieve samples of Mea and Yami in order to achieve what the alien scientists failed to, namely to complete Nemesis. And that for the ego of the Arcobaleno.**

 **-adragonoid75: I hope this chapter doesn't include too much mushiness since there is fight in it. Not really a long fight to describe since I am not the best to describe how a fight happens. I am not offended, I kind of welcome criticisms as I am not perfect and I need to progress and I still want to have my viewer continuing reading my story.**

 **-HolyKnight5: Thanks for all your wonderful idea. We have already designed the story for a few chapters.**

 **Duskrider: Yep.**

* * *

 **Thank you all, please continue following my story.**


	21. Chapter 20

**Tigrun: I am doing the disclaimer this time: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and To love ru, he only owns this story and his OCs.**

* * *

 **To Love Tsu Chapter 20:**

* * *

 _ **Previously:**_

 _ **A student finally asked the question that Tsuna dreaded to ask: "Sensei, what is the name of the school?"**_

" _ **I-it's N-Namimori H-high S-school." The teacher said as he had a hard time to say the name due to his old age. It was weird to consider that he was so handsome so many years ago.**_

 _ **Tsuna's doomed future had been clear as everyone turned to him understanding that this was his old school. Some people understood more why it was frustrating for him as he was bullied in his old school. In another class, it seemed that some students were making plans to make sure that the classes that were coming never ever messed with Tsuna again. (*I guess you can all guess from which class I am talking about*)**_

 _ **Buses began to arrive in front of the school gate holding the student from Tsuna's old school with one scary man who had decided to come to make sure that his school didn't tarnish their reputation and also for new meat to bite to the death.**_

* * *

 _(God's POV) (*meaning mine and not any character's POV*)_

'This can't be happening! This can't be happening! This can't be happening! This can't be happening! This can't be happening! This can't be happening!' Tsuna continued thinking as he saw the students beginning to descend from the buses.

The first thing the students from Sainan quickly noticed was how well-mannered they seemed to be. Not one of them was disturbing the rows that was form from the students descending from each bus. It was like they feared that something worse than death would happen to them if they disrespected the rules.

When students finally noticed some people, some students who weren't in the rows seemed to be telling the others orders. They notice almost all of them had their hair in a form of pompadour, all except for one, who had black straight hair and he even wore a jacket only on his shoulder, no arms in it which was weird.

Lala, Yui, Haruna, Rito, Saji looked at Tsuna for explanation. But they only saw his face getting paler and paler for some reason especially once the one with the black hair appeared.

The teacher then informed them that they should all go down in order to greet our guests. Most students decided to follow the order as they wanted to find out who were this people, the name of the school reminded them of something they had forgotten.

Some remembered that it was the new student's old school. If they wanted to find more about him, they could use this opportunity. Most of the students of school didn't mind his presence, the ones who didn't like him was because of his interactions with the beautiful girls of this school. Momo's fan club didn't like when he took her away from them.

Plus, he was part of the Moral Public Committee to make sure that nothing perverted happen. He was a nice person who love to help, that was the thought that most students shared about that boy. Only the people of Rito's gang had truly interacted with him, and grew somewhat protective of him especially form the story they heard from Haruna and Mikan.

As Tsuna went downstairs with other students, a thought popped into his head: his friends might also be there. His guardians as well as Kyoko and Haru, well also Hana and Mochida. He didn't know what he felt about Kyoko and Haru before he left. Haru would still proclaimed herself as Tsuna's future wife while Kyoko called now Tsu-kun just like his mother did. But his crush disappeared and transformed into something different but he didn't know how to describe it.

His feelings began to be even less clear over the time he spent here, in Sainan. Mikan made old feeling surfaced back while the aliens and his new friends made some new feelings appeared especially towards them. Plus, he had been into scenes that he didn't think that could really happened and saw things he never saw before except in weird manga and animes.

He had been through some new experience since he had left his old school: he had his first kiss, his first French kiss and then some kiss, he also spent for his first time a night with a girl, nothing 'happened'. He almost bathed with a woman, he also felt different part of a woman's body and they did the same to him.

He may had matured a bit more even if he would have felt better if some experience could have waited. Also, he might have a girlfriend or three, he didn't really know about that, he could be sure that at least Mikan was his girlfriend now.

Wait a second, since he had a girlfriend now, shouldn't have he contacted his friends about it? Are they going to be mad at him for not knowing about it? Were they going to hate him for not telling them about it.

Tsuna didn't know if his friends would forgive him for that. Lala saw his state of mind and gave a little pat on the back to encourage him: "Don't worry, it will be alright."

But as an alien who saw the strength of that boy during the fight against her father, she didn't really contain her strength projecting him down the stairs and then in front of all the students from the school.

Lala couldn't say anything else except then: "Oups!" as she stickled her tongue showing a usual joke face when her inventions didn't work or malfunctioned.

There Tsuna was in front of all his old schoolmates, on the floor. It seemed that first impression never left, as his clumsy always got the best of him, well at least what most thought.

His old schoolmates began to laugh as they silently recognized their old dame students. They began saying that even if he changed his school, he would still the same dame student.

But they were quickly silence as a bird in the air began to sing the school anthem. They quickly made way for the Shinigami of Namimori, Hibari Kyoya, just like good soldier. The devil began to walk closer toward Tsuna who was beginning to stand up with the help of Lala and Haruna. The student from Sainan quickly recognized that man as the man who was leading the weird haired guys.

"Omnivore, what are you doing here crowding?" The devil said with his silver eyes that seemed in a constant glare.

"Well, I fell…" Tsuna said a little dumbly.

"…" Hibari said nothing at first.

"…" Tsuna said nothing to justifying his crowding.

"The baby told that you found some interesting people. Bring them to me, and you may not be bit to death." Hibari said as he showed his tonfa.

Tsuna, knowing Hibari, knew that he was going to be bit to death anyway. But before he could hear anything, he heard a big "Juudaïme" and everyone from both school knew who it was as they all saw it at least once.

He was classified as delinquent with silver hair and captivating green eyes. He was classified hot by most girls of both school. It was rare that some girls weren't in love with his look or his bad boy attitude. Even with his bad boy attitude, he was a genius impossible to beat at school as he always got a 100 at every single one of his test.

Others had fell in love with what they could say was his best friend as they always were together. The baseball genius loved by everyone in the school, a genuine nice person who love to help anybody in need, but unlike his friend, he sucked in school because he was too focused on his extraschoolar activities.

Of course, there was also another person, Dame-Tsuna but most girls decided to ignored his presence. As they thought that they used him to be their slave or to make them feel better about their looks.

Little did they know how wrong they were. That person followed by his friend ran to the side of the fallen person. Tsuna smiled at the two of them to reassure them that he was alright, because even if Yamamoto didn't show it, he was also really worried about his friend, his best friend.

The silver hair delinquent turned the Shinigami himself, and threatened: "You better have not tried to hurt Juudaïme, or I will blow you up."

"Ma, ma, Gokudera, calm down." He said as he went to help Tsuna's help and greeted his new friend he had met sooner this week. "How are you Haru-nee?"

"I am fine, thank you. And you, how are you?" She asked back.

"'Haru-nee'? She is related to your idiot self?" Gokudera said still with a constant frown as he probably met another idiot, related to that baseball idiot.

"No, she is Tsuna's cousin." He said which made Gokudera's expression changed faster than lighting. He put himself on his knees, and proceeded to beg for forgiveness.

"Please, forgive for my impoliteness! If you want I can commit Seppuku to pay for my crime" He said as he got a knife from somewhere that you needed to be an alien to figure it out. Well even the aliens thought that it was part of Vongola technology.

"You don't need to do that!" Haruna said while Tsuna just sighed while Yamamoto took care of confiscating the knife.

"Tsu-kun/Tsuna-san, are you alright?" Tsuna heard two female voices coming from the crowd, he knew the owners of those voices. It was Kyoko and Haru, the two girls who are part of his famiglia but never fought. Tsuna was completely against but he did decide with some persuasion from Reborn to at least make them learn some self-defense move just in the worst-case scenario.

They rushed to see if he was alright, well they knew he was alright especially since his two overprotective guardians were by his side. They truly missed him, he was the center of their little group, without him, it was more difficult to stay all together. They still did but it was more awkward.

Right behind them, was Chrome and Hana who didn't feel the need to rush her way towards him, as she knew that the monkey was alright. But she smiled a bit at their reaction. Without that monkey, their group had been kind of more separated.

Chrome went to greet her new friend, Yui. They seemed to have become good friends, Tsuna noted, even if it has been only two days since they met each other. Tsuna smiled, happy that his mist guardian was opening up to other people. It was a good sign, she opened to one person, she could continue opening up to other people. Maybe he needed to ask Reborn to transfer her directly to this school so she can be even more open to the people of this town. This town was really weird, it had peaceful influence on any strangers but it was good thing for his precious friends.

Hana knew about their little mafia group, as she began to date Ryohei, Kyoko's Onii-san, and Tsuna's sun's guardian, after an embarrassing but extreme confession in front of the entire school the day he graduated from the middle school. It seemed that he quickly realized that she was perfect for him as she was the only one to keep him on track, that and the picture he saw in the future.

"EXTREME REUNION!" Most of the students needed to cover their ears to not become deaf as a man ran towards the weird group uniting students from both school. The group began to see a teen with white hair and with his and covered in bandages. Behind him, there was another student with black hair, he seemed to carry a kendo sword on his shoulder. He walked towards Hana and told her:

"Hana, can't you handle your boyfriend? I am almost already sick of it." He was once one of Tsuna's bullies but after receiving some weird memories from a dream, he decided that there must be more than what meet the eyes about the dame student and his groups. Without even knowing it, he joined the Vongola famiglia. His name was Mochida Kensuke.

Tsuna was happy to see everyone once again, even if it was only a week since he last saw all of them, but he truly missed them, even if he had some interesting experiences with some old and new friends. But of course, a happy moment can't last forever as annoying teacher decided to interrupt.

"Sawada, if you have finish interrupting an important moment for both of our schools and humiliating both of our schools, we would like some moments for our school to properly meet each other." That was a teacher as annoying as Nezu-sensei, that even some people call him the reincarnation of Nezu-sensei, or his doppelgänger and the list continued on…

"Damn teacher, you are interrupting our precious moments, you deserve to die for that." Gokudera said as he got some dynamites from his pockets or somewhere else.

"Ma, ma, Hayato, calm down. But teacher, you should let us enjoy this moment." Yamamoto said as he put himself between the both of them, as it seemed he was there to calm the situation down but somehow his creepy smile made the teacher feel himself unsafe as if he was threatened by the smiling ace of the baseball team.

"Calm down, everybody." Tsuna said calmly but it seemed he had a hard time calming both of his overprotective guardians. And it seemed that this situation was playing with Hibari's patience. It hit his limit.

He quickly decided that Tsuna was at fault for causing all this crowding. He prepared to deliver a blow as he already warned the weird omnivore.

Tsuna shivered as his intuition warned him about what was going happen. He tried to turn his face towards the threat, knowing that it was Hibari. Before he finished turning his head and try to give an excuse, he saw a hit coming to his head.

It was too late for him to dodge in his normal mode so he closed his eyes waiting for the hit. But it never came. So, he opened his eyes and saw the tonfa stopped by two set of different color that he knew of course, blonde and red hair.

The tonfa were pushed back by the hair, Tsuna then saw the two owners of the hair put themselves in front of him like they were protective him from a danger to his life. Yami and Mea had come in time to protect their new boyfriend or special night friend for Mea at least.

"How dare you get in the way of me biting someone to death?" Hibari said glaring but Tsuna could have swear he saw him smile at the presence of those girls.

"We can't let you hurt Tsuna." Yami announced as she was wearing the school uniform.

"Tsuna-sempai is important to us; we can let you hurt such interesting and irresistible body." Mea said as she licked her lips looking at the corner of her eyes, the body of her desire.

Tsuna shivered at what she said, while Hibari raised his tonfa anticipating a good fight.

"Tsuna-kun, you are alright?" Tsuna turned to the girl who said that. He met the face of one of his new 'girlfriends', and a princess of the universe being the daughter of the king of the universe, Momo Deviluke. She cupped his head into her hands to make sure he was alright. She was also wondering about his well-being about the fight last night and about his night with Mea especially about what she explained.

He saw behind her, her sister, Nana Deviluke, Yuni, and Tearju who all had a worried look on their face even if Nana was trying to hid it. Tsuna smiled at them reassuring them that he was alright as he told them that the hit didn't touch him thanks to Mea and Yami which made Yami and Mea happy of his thankfulness towards the two of them.

"We are not only worrying about that." Momo said as she got her mind off what happened or might have happened in her mind. She was worrying about his encounter with his previous bullies. If those people dare to hurt him, she doesn't know what she would do to them.

"Momo-san is worried about your encounter with your previous bullies. As your new girlfriend, it is normal that she is worried about that, it's the same thing for Onee-san and Nana-san I think, even if she is hiding her feelings and still hasn't confess and I am sure that if Mikan was here, she would be too." Mea said still looking at Hibari.

What she said had an interesting effect on all the people around him, it made her even more smile. First, his male guardians seemed to be happy to hear that their boss finally got a girlfriend. A girl finally noticed the awesomeness of their dear sky.

Gokudera was so happy to know that his boss finally got a woman for him, he also wanted to know if she was really enough for his wonderful boss. A woman that suited his boss must be really amazing.

Yamamoto was also happy, knowing his boss finally got a girl, plus he knew she was amazing as she saw at the baseball encounter and he also knew she was an alien which would make Gokudera so happy to encounter one of his UMA.

Ryohei could sense that this woman was EXTREME, so she would suit well his EXTREME boss. She seemed really concern about his well-being. She must have really EXTREME feelings for him.

Hibari didn't really care as long as this woman could become also an omnivore, he would tolerate her presence.

Mochida was happy that his boss finally got a girlfriend and he was kind of happy that he didn't went for Kyoko even if he knew he had a crush on her before and he also knew that she was getting a bigger crush on him. Well it really shouldn't matter as his boss' happiness is the most important matter for his life as a subordinate.

Kyoko and Haru were distraught about the news, they didn't like the fact that during the three days he left them, he managed to get a girlfriend in such a short time. They had a hard time confessing their feelings in front of him and got him to respond to those feelings. At least for Haru the confessing part was easy.

Kyoko has been trying to confess her feelings by doing his lunch almost each day under the tutorage of his mother, Nana also known by the nickname she liked being called Mama. Both girls understood that they needed to update their game to not lose their dear crush or maybe they needed to let him go…

Hana smiled knowing that their friends understood they needed to be more daring, she was still worried about them. She knew that Tsuna would of course make other girls interested in him. She knew that she may would have been attracted by Tsuna if she didn't like Ryohei. He had that kind of effect but she didn't expect him to find a girlfriend in the matter of a few days.

Hana joined the group after the arcobaleno battle, as she was wondering about all the people that were surrounding the Dame student, with the ordinary popular monkeys and the English teacher monkey and the perverted monkey of the infirmary office. Let's not forget the weird baby monkey who seemed to dressed up weirdly each day.

A lot of the majority of the male students of Sainan High were getting a jealous, some of them wanted to kill him including of course every member of VMC emitting a killing intent. Tsuna was already getting all their nerve as he was getting really getting close to the majority of the most beautiful girls of the school, plus it didn't help that he looked like the new hero that appeared in Magical Kyouko yesterday.

VMC got suspicious of him since yesterday and already plan to take care of him today or the next week. He had dared yesterday to take their goddess' hands without their permission, it didn't help that the contact made her blush.

But the most surprised group of people was the ones from his original school, even his teachers were shock that he was able to score such a beautiful girl. They were getting really jealous of that boy; they couldn't believe he manage to get a girl like that. They immediately thought that she was using to get to the people that were surrounding him.

Maybe he was also blackmailing her with some naked pictures, they all knew that he was a pervert, nobody could disagree with him seeing in him his underwear almost once a week. Tsuna must have the opportunity to take some nude photos while she was changing.

One of his idiot bully got the guts to say out loud what most of them were thinking: "How did you get her to go out with you, Dame-Tsuna? Are you blackmailing her or she is just using you to get to your so-called friends-"

That changed the surprised atmosphere into a deadly one. The idiot bully under deadly pressure couldn't finish his sentence.

"What did you say about Juudaïme?! He would never sink this low!" Gokudera screamed at him as he got out some 'fireworks'.

"Calm down Hayato," He said trying to calm his friend before he turned to the idiot who said the horrible thing that made him so angry, "But you shouldn't say something that you would regret." He smiled emitting a deadly aura. He really didn't like the intuition.

"Tsuna would never do something so not EXTREME! She was attracted by his EXTREMENESS!" Ryohei screamed.

"The omnivore wouldn't sink that low." Hibari said without much concern but still prepared to bite that idiot to death. "For interrupting a interesting fight, I will bite you to death

"My idiot boyfriend is totally correct, he isn't like that, you idiot monkey." Hana said defending her future boss.

"Tsu-kun/ Tsuna-san/Tsuna-kun/Bossu would never do that!" Chrome, Kyoko, Haru, Yui, Haruna, Yuni, Rito, Lala explained.

Mea smiled, but emitted a deadly aura as she didn't like the insinuation the idiot bully brought up.

Yami was glaring at him as well as Nana. But it wasn't that look that made him want to piss in his pants, it was the one who was untitled as Tsuna's girlfriend, Momo.

She was emitting a deadly aura that made a lot of boys and teachers want to submit to her. "How dare you say that about him?!" She demanded, "What has he done to you to make you think that?!" She waited for answer.

The idiot looked around for support but it seemed everybody took a step away from him

"H-heu, n-nothing… I-it was j-just t-that he i-is n-no good, and sh-shouldn't be a-able to g-get y-you in a m-million year…" He said as he literally pissed in his pants.

"So you not only get no fundaments on what you are saying but you are also insulting him just because he was able to make me fall for him, while a guy like you can't even lend a girlfriend. You scum!" Momo said with deadly eyes.

"Tsuna didn't do anything to make me his, I just fell for him because of his genuine attitude. He is an awesome and exceptional person; you must really be an idiot not to notice that." She got closer to him to make sure Tsuna wouldn't here all she was going to say next:

"So right now, you are lucky that he is here or I would make you understand this lesson more clearly, if you ever say something like that in front of me or even just think of bullying once again, I will squash you like the bug that you are as well as your little friends who dare to agree with you. You understand me, you **scum**?!" That attitude made him submit to her completely as well as almost all the boys around as they kneel all around her.

That scene made remember Mea a scene that happen when she truly understood who was Momo and the feelings that she was hiding. Mea smiled as she heard completely what she said. Momo was really becoming protective of the young boy even more than she was with Rito.

"Now that is over, let's begin my discipline lesson as I will bite you to death for interrupting a discipline lesson to the omnivore." Hibari said smirking anticipating a good fight with the new girls. The omnivore always found a way to make his fight even more interesting.

"Sure, let's see if you are strong enough to protect Tsuna-sempai as his cloud guardian." Mea said also smirking wanting the know the strength of the so-called strongest guardian of the future Don.

"Tsuna, please stay out of this." Yami said as she also got serious, before Tsuna could tell them to not fight here.

"You three should take this fight somewhere else…" Lala said as she took something from her pocket, her phone, she seemed she dialed something on her phone. "like in the future!" She said as she made the five-year bazooka appear and shot at the three of them creating a lot of smoke making every person enveloped in smoke.

"What did you do, Lala-chan?" Haruna asked her good friend as she didn't know who was touch by the bazooka as they didn't see a lot.

"Well I modified the bazooka on Reborn's instruction so that it could work on different people at the same time." Lala said smiling. "But I don't really know who did I touch as I wanted to touch only the three of them."

* * *

 **Questions: Who was touch by the bazooka? Who is going to come the future? How many ecchi scene will happen in the next chapter? Stay tuned to find out!**

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoy this chapter, I made it longer for everyone to enjoy and please stay tune for more. I wanted to thank RedBurningDragon for his help correcting a lot of my mistakes.**

 **-Here is a new poll for the flame of the character from To Love Ru:**

 **-Nana having Sun/mist flame/ storm and sun flames  
-Momo having rain/storm/sun flame/ sun and mist flames  
-Mea: mist/rain/cloud/sun/lighting flame/ don't know; we will see after**

 **-Lala: lighting/mist flame**

 **-Mikan: storm flame**

 **-Yami: storm/rain/cloud/lighting/sun**

 **-Riko: sky flame**

 **-Yui: Cloud flame**

 **-Haruna: rain/sun flame**

 **-Rin: Rain flame**

 **-Nemesis: mist/rain/cloud/lighting flame**

* * *

 **-The same polls as always, who should be part of Tsuna's harem?**

 **The result of the first poll.**

 **-Yui 46 votes: "Why me? I am no interest in him." *Blush***

 **-Rin 41 votes: "Mikan's friend, if he is her friend, he must be reliable."**

 **-Kyouko Kirisaki 34: "I will do my best for everyone." *idol smile***

 **-Run 32 votes: "I still like Rito, but I will try to learn more about the new kid."**

 **-Haru (32 votes)/ Chrome (48 votes)/ Kyoko (34 votes): "Yeah, we are still in the top in Tsuna's heart!" Cue to two other girls blushing**

 **-Risa 28 votes: "He seemed too innocent for my taste, let's make lose his innocence. Plus, in his harem I can have a lot of fun."**

 **-Yami 44 votes: "I am happy to have as my friend, and nothing more... for now" she walk away whispering the last part.**

 **-Mikan 26 vote: "Wow, I have really gone up in the rankings."**

 **-Mea 36 votes: "I will turn him into my slave."**

 **-Momo 39 vote: "As long as he doesn't mess with my plan and entertain me with his friend, power, strength and handsomeness and hotness, I won't make him dissappear" She said not knowing what she truly said.**

 **-Riko with surprising 35 votes, impressive, she is in the top five in the poll: "Why am I here? I am boy, I just stuck in a girl body. I have no interest in Tsuna, do I?"**

 **-Nana 33 votes: "I don't know what to feel with all that have happened, but he is kind of cute, since he reminds me of an animal of this planet, a little cub, a baby the king of all animals of this planet. I do have a foundness for animals."**

 **-Nemesis 30 vote: "I can't wait to see this boy that my two assassins had a thing for him."**

 **-Lala 30 vote: "It's fun to be pair with him. But I still love Rito but maybe Tsuna can change my mind depending on you guys."**

 **-Haruna 23 vote: "It is kind of weird to go out with your cousin even though in some anime, it does happen, so then maybe..."**

 **-Yuni 33 vote: "Tsuna-sama is so kind that I wouldn't mind being showered by it, (*mumbled*) and maybe by his body."**

 **-Aya 21 vote: "I would love to honor Saki-sama, by serving Tsunayoshi-sama."**

 **-Mio 24 vote: "It's going to be fun to be with Tsuna, he is gathering so many girls, I can imagine myself foundling all of their breast."**

 **-Tearju 29 vote: "Yami is so close to him, I want to know more about him. How did he made such progress with her in a single day then I did in all the time I spend with her? I want to know more about him."**

 **-Saki 27 vote: "Tsuna-sama is so powerful, that just being next to him make me more beautiful, I want to stay by his side and be known to the world."**

 **-Ryoko 30 vote: "He will be a cute cub to tease, and I will enjoy every moment of it."**

 **-Akiho: 30 votes "My little cousin, weird but yeah!"**

 **-Oshizu: 27 votes**

 **-Selphie: 26 votes**

* * *

 **-Should I transform Rito into a female to messed up everything or just do it in a omake for fun?**

 **-6 vote for the story**

 **\- 1 vote for the omake**

* * *

 **-Should Tsuna become a king of the universe as well as a mafia don?**

 **-7 vote for it**

 **-no vote against it, well I guess no one can be better leader.**

* * *

 **-I also want to ask you guys which Katekyo characters you guys want next.**

 **-Ken/ Chisuka:1 vote**

 **-Vongola Primo: 1 vote**

 **-Emma 9 votes**

 **-Mukuro: 2 vote**

 **-Varia: 1 vote**

 **-Dino 2 votes**

 **-Chrome: 3 votes**

 **-Hibari : 4 vote**

 **-Bel : 1 vote**

 **-00 (Byakuran) 3 votes**

 **Please continue voting, everyone.**

* * *

 **I will thank you guys for voting and reviewing:**

 **Thank you all for voting this much and reviewing these much:**

 **-Indominus: Thanks again for the support.**

 **-adragonoid75: Thanks, well it was due to your idea. I really made it sound like that, well it is the universe of To Love Ru. Hope you like this chapter**

 **-BookLoverKid: Sorry for the late update, I am kind of busy right now with my internship, I will try to update as soon as I can.**

 **Thank you all, please continue following my story.**


	22. Chapter 21

**Tigrun: I am doing the disclaimer this time: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and To love ru, he only owns this story and his OCs.**

* * *

 **To Love Tsu Chapter 21:**

* * *

 _ **Previously:**_

" _ **Momo-san is worried about your encounter with your previous bullies. As your new girlfriend, it is normal that she is worried about that, it's the same thing for Onee-san and Nana-san I think, even if she is hiding her feelings and still hasn't confess and I am sure that if Mikan was here, she would be too." Mea said still looking at Hibari.**_

 _ **One of his idiot bully got the guts to say out loud what most of them were thinking: "How did you get her to go out with you, Dame-Tsuna? Are you blackmailing her or she is just using you to get to your so-called friends-"**_

" _ **So you not only get no fundaments on what you are saying but you are also insulting him just because he was able to make me fall for him, while a guy like you can't even lend a girlfriend. You scum!" Momo said with deadly eyes.**_

" _ **You three should take this fight somewhere else…" Lala said as she took something from her pocket, her phone, she seemed she dialed something on her phone. "like in the future!" She said as she made the five-year bazooka appear and shot at the three of them creating a lot of smoke making every person enveloped in smoke.**_

" _ **Well I modified the bazooka on Reborn's instruction so that it could work on different people at the same time." Lala said smiling. "But I don't really know who did I touch as I wanted to touch only the three of them."**_

* * *

 _(God's POV) (*meaning mine and not any character's POV*)_

The smoke began to disappear, the same way it arrived weirdly. Tsuna was wondering who was touch by the modified, once again, bazooka. He was also wondering about its effects; his intuition was telling that something **wrong** happened in front of them. But he didn't know what it was.

He began to see everyone he knew safe except for four people: Hibari, Mea, Yami and Nana…

As the smoke continue to disappear, they began to see small forms in the smoke, four exactly. When it finally completely disappeared, the four small forms were revealed in front of our heroes. All had different hair color, black, red, blond, and pink, which kind of resembled to the person who were at their place.

Soon everyone realized who those people were: it was Hibari, Mea, Yami and Nana when they were about 10 years old so five years back. Lala quickly realized her mistake, and a signature grin and said:

"Sorry, Mina. I might have change circuit base when I augmented the radius of its effect."

"EXTREME HIBARI CHILD!" Ryohei yelled which made the kids flinched at the yell which earned him a hit from his dear girlfriend.

"Don't yell near kids, you idiot." Hana said calmly.

"Sorry." Ryohei said calming down knowing that he better not argued with his girlfriend.

The blond child looked around to find someone she knew as well as the other kids, except, Mea was acting a little frightened at all the attention, Nana seemed to be mad at something, Hibari seemed to be scolding even if he was a child because some people didn't have any discipline. The blond saw another blonde that she knew greatly.

Tears began to form on her eyes as she began to run into the arms of the older blonde that resemble to her a lot. She yelled: "Tearju! I missed you!"

Tearju gladly caught the girl into her arms, as tears also began to form as she remembered what happened when Eve was at this ages.

"Eve! I didn't want to leave you alone!" She confessed yelling happy to be able to apologize to her this way. She always wanted to apologize to her to this timeframe, but she had a hard time as you should know that Yami also wanted to apologize for becoming an assassin and was scare that Tearju would reject her because she had kill before.

Everyone was touched by the scene in front of them even the people who didn't really understand what was happening. Tsuna was wondering about the name, Eve, he would need to ask Yami about the name later. He kind of liked the taste of thee name better than Yami.

"They told me you abandoned me in their hands but I couldn't believe them." Eve said as she continued crying in the arm of her so-called mother or big sister.

"If I could, I would never have abandoned you!" She said as the duo mother-daughter or sister-sister continued to cry in each other's arms.

Tsuna turned his attention towards the three other kids, well more of the two other kids as it seemed that his famiglia was already taking care of Hibari. 'Even if Hibari is a child, he is still scary, good thing that he is weak enough for my guardians to take care of them, I need to figure a way to take care of the other two until they reappear in their timeline.

It seemed his partner had an idea, as Natsu appeared from Tsuna's ring and went towards Nana's side to make sure that she was alright. Tsuna quickly understood that it was the best situation that he knew somehow that she would be more at ease to communicate with animals then strangers she doesn't know.

That only left the most difficult girl to take care of: Mea. He already had a hard time to figure out her in her normal body and mind. How was he going to take care of her? She was going to be handful.

He then decided to take care of her like he would do with I-pin or Fuuta or even Lambo. He went towards her and kneeled next her. She was just observing everything around her. She saw him getting closer to her, she looked into his eyes, his doe brown eyes comforting her. He was different from everything she ever met.

So, she suddenly jumped on him with Tsuna having good reflex with child, he caught her. Mea then linked her arms around his neck and said: "I like you." She kissed his left cheek.

Tsuna didn't know what to say, but he took care of her like he would with any child as he smiled at her like he normally would acting as a big brother. Momo, Yui, Chrome, Haru, Kyoko, Lala, Rin, Yuni smiled at the scene as they imagined something completely different. Some other girls blushed at his caring face such as a father. They didn't think that the dame-Tsuna could be this good with kids.

"You are nice!" Mea said smiling like a child that just found an ice cream truck. Tsuna smiled until he suddenly felt a weight on his back. He also sensed that something was on his head, he knew that it was Natsu. He could only guess that Nana chased around Natsu until he jumped on his head, and she was trying to get him.

"I am going to get you!" Nana said with determination. Tsuna didn't really know what to do, as he couldn't really let go Mea because of the tight grip she had on him. It was difficult for him to undo it and he didn't want to hurt her.

Momo caught her sister to make sure she didn't want her to hurt or even disturb her dear boyfriend. Tsuna smiled at and thanked her making her blush at that smile. Natsu jumped into Nana's arm to calm down the little child.

"Dame-Tsuna, you are allowed along with your group to be dismiss from the school meeting to take care of this situation." Reborn in his teacher disguise said as he appeared in front of everyone on Lala's shoulder and for once he didn't kick Tsuna because he was taking care of kids.

"Borin-sensei, are you sure?" The teacher from Tsuna's old school asked.

"Of course. This is mandatory, he is taking care of the problem which nobody can take care except for him." Reborn said arguing for his students.

"But he created the problem." The teacher said wanting to punish the dame student.

"No, it's the opposite, he took care of a problem, his friend stopped a fight that could have endangered everyone. And if you continue to try to debate that, I will really question your intelligence and your degree in education." Borin said finishing the discussion as the teacher understood that he had no chance of winning against the great Borin.

"Thanks, Reborn." Tsuna said as he turned wondering how to take care of the worst problem.

Hana quickly saw his concern and told her future boss: "Sawada, we will take care of Hibari until he comes back. It seemed that Ryohei has taking a liking to this kid."

"Yeah, she is right. We will take care of him until he returned to normal." Mochida said.

Tsuna thanked them for that. He looked down and saw Mea looking at him with star in her eyes. "Where are we going to go, Mister?"

"We are going to go at one of my friends' home, so I can make some food for you or other things like playing with you somewhere better than here. Plus, since this afternoon, I have to go to the amusement park. How does that sound?" Tsuna said with his big brother smile.

"I don't really care, but I won't mind eating something you made. I have never been to an amusement park; it could be fun." She said smiling.

"Is it okay with you guys?" He turned to Momo and Tearju who were each taking care of each child.

Both smiled at him, and agreed to go with him in Rito's house as always. Tsuna smiled and went towards the house. They had a nice walk towards the house with Mea falling asleep in Tsuna's arm during the walk. Nobody dared to disturb in with Mea in his arms. Nobody also dared to disturb the look that he had on the little girl.

Most of his guardians stayed at school to make sure that Hibari didn't break anything. A child Hibari is still one of the worst thing to expect. It won't help if Mukuro learned about. But Kyoko and Haru followed the group that headed to Rito's home.

Speaking of Rito, he was really silent today, Tsuna remarked. His intuition told him it had to do with his time travel and maybe him becoming a girl. He would ask him once he has time to with the both of us alone.

But for now, he had already a lot on his plates as he needed to take care of a child Mea, as well as a child Nana and one of his girlfriend child form, who is a innocent child that he truly wouldn't mind having as a daughter.

Momo had been having a hard time with her sister as when they were at that age, they usually fight between each other. They still did sometimes at their age and may continue after but this was getting annoying. However, for Tsuna, she didn't mind enduring it for a little more, plus, Natsu helped which she was grateful for.

Tearju was happy to redo some of the time she missed and lost as she ran away from those assassins. She also cried when Eve gave her the necklace she made right before she left. She was going to make sure she will never lose it. It was going to be her most important treasure for all her life.

There was another thing that she didn't know if it would make jealous or happy for Eve as she seemed to take long glance at Tsuna and looked in a little too envy at the red-haired girl sleeping into his arms.

Nana did the same thing but not as long as Eve but Momo still noticed, which made her smirked that no matter the timeline, they still had a thing for the young don.

Haru and Kyoko was thinking of cooking for the little girls, they were wondering what they could cook. Yuni, Yui, and Chrome decided that they would find a way to help cook. Rin seemed to have tag along as a duty that Saji agreed to as they needed to take care of things but they still needed update on their boss' relationship. Lala had decided to found a way to change the new effect of the bazooka, she also had another invention she needed to work on, par request of the baby tutor, Reborn.

They finally arrived at the house that most people find themselves in To Love Ru Universe. As they opened the door of the house, they heard noise inside the house.

"You guys are already here?" Tsuna quickly recognized Mikan's voice speaking. They were also two voices with her. He knew he heard those voices somewhere, they were definitely female teenage voice. but he didn't hear clear enough to completely identify the two people.

"Yep, we are. And we got a surprise for you." Momo said as she came in followed by everyone.

"What do you mean?" Mikan asked as she got up from where she was seating and went to see what was the surprise. She left her two friends to work a little without her while she sorted things out before they met her family and other friends.

As she went out of the room and into the hallway. She saw the normal people plus three kids, she recognized some resemblance to her best friend, the sister of her best friend and the best friend of the sister of her best friend.

She was dumbfounded and said: "What happened? I can guess it is due to Lala and the bazooka."

"You guess right." Tsuna said as he still walked carefully with Mea in his arms making sure she isn't awakened by his sudden movement.

"Tsuna, you really looked like a father like that." Mikan said as she didn't want to hide her feelings towards him.

Tsuna blushed at the comment, which made him a sudden movement awakening the poor child in his hands.

"Daddy, did we arrive?" Mea said so cutely that most of the girls around fell in love with her.

"Yeah, we arrive but why did you call me Daddy?" Tsuna asked a little disturbed by being called 'Daddy'.

"I heard before I fall asleep, a little girl call the man who took care of her, 'Daddy'. So, since you have been taking care of me unlike any people I ever met, I called you by that name." Mea explained cutely, she looked away from her as she said: "But if you don't want, I can stop." She seemed to be tearing up.

Tsuna couldn't refuse as almost all the people in the room, "You can call me that if you want"

"Daddy!" she said as she hugged him back. (* **I love that kind of interaction; I find it so cute. I can' wait to be a dad** *)

Mea quickly changed her attitude as she smiled brightly. He swore she was going to be the end of him as she seemed to be able to make him do anything. If this represent what a fatherhood is, Tsuna isn't going to survive.

Mikan and Momo laughed knowing that if both of them had a child, Tsuna would be a great father even if he would be really busy in the future. Well, they weren't the only one thinking of that possibility. However, Tsuna was completely oblivious to that. Haruna was wondering if it would be the same thing with Rito especially if he becomes a woman later on.

Tsuna was oblivious to what they were thinking but was still concerned by the look the other two little girls were giving him. Eve turned to her surrogate mother in a sense and asked a question:

"Can I also call him Daddy, Tear?" She said with a sad expression telling if she couldn't she would cry.

"Of course, but you should ask him, not me." Tearju had a hard time not hugging the little girl for that reaction, she was just so cute. (* **who could blame her?** *)

"She can also call me that if you want." Tsuna said admitting defeat, he truly hoped nobody is going to enter in the middle of their conversation or it would be really weird.

"So I am also calling you Daddy since Papa is Papa." He heard Nana's little voice as she hugged him once again in the back.

'Yeah, it would be really weird if someone enter the conversation right now with three girls calling me daddy when I am only a teenager.' Tsuna thought.

"Mikan, you didn't tell us that your boyfriend already had kids on his owns. It can make it easier or harder, it all depends on the mothers." One of the voice he heard in the other room, and yesterday as one of her friends, said as it seemed that the girl came out from the room she was in to see what was happening.

"Don't be stupid, it isn't his kids." Mikan responded nonchalantly.

"I don't think it is his kids either, but I think you can easily say he would a great parent for your future kids, Mikan!" the other friend from yesterday said more energicly.

"Well, I hope so." She said blushing turning her head away from him. It was still a big deal to say such things, especially to the boy you like, telling him that you want to found a family with him. They still had their time, they still have things to experience before having kids.

"So, now that he is here, are you going to present him to us and vice versa?" Brunette asked her friend.

"Tsuna, this is Sachi and Mami, my friends from school. Sachi and Mami, this Tsunayoshi also known as Tsuna by everyone." Mikan finished their introduction and changed the subject from her feelings for her boyfriend. "In case you were wondering, we're home early because we need to present an exposé on a company given by our teacher. But we are having a hard time to find a lot of information on it like the CEO."

"We can't even get a picture of him. We have been looking for a week" Sachi said frustrated.

"If you could help us, it would be awesome!" Mami looked at the boyfriend of Mikan also known as Tsuna.

"Sure, I can help. I think but we need to take care of the kids first." Tsuna said as he looked towards Mea still in his arms.

"Daddy, I am hungry." Mea said with still a cute expression.

Tsuna looked at the clock, it seemed that noon was going to come really soon, in less than an hour. 'How did time fly this fast?' Tsuna asked himself.

Mikan smiled: "I will make a thing for those little girls, I was going to prepare lunch anyway for us."

"Don't worry about us, we still have our bentos." Momo said before deciding that she was going to help Mikan, or maybe also known as her girlfriend, since the two of them are dating the same person. Well, she wasn't really sure about that point.

"Anyways, what is the name of the company?" Tsuna asked wondering why they were having such a hard time finding out about a single company.

"It's Vongole Company!" Both of them said in the same time.

"What?!" Most of them almost yelled but Tsuna didn't with Mea in his arms…

* * *

 **Questions: So, Nana was touch by the bazooka, nobody was send to the future, but what would happen in the next chapter? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **Hope you all enjoy this chapter, I made it longer for everyone to enjoy and please stay tune for more. I wanted to thank RedBurningDragon for his help correcting a lot of my mistakes.**

* * *

 **-Here is a new poll for the flame of the character from To Love Ru:**

 **-Nana having Sun/mist flame/ storm and sun flames  
-Momo having rain/storm/sun flame/ sun and mist flames  
-Mea: mist/rain/cloud/sun/lighting flame/ don't know; we will see after**

 **-Lala: lighting/mist flame**

 **-Mikan: storm flame**

 **-Yami: storm/rain/cloud/lighting/sun**

 **-Riko: sky flame**

 **-Yui: Cloud flame**

 **-Haruna: rain/sun flame**

 **-Rin: Rain flame**

 **-Nemesis: mist/rain/cloud/lighting flame**

* * *

 **-The same polls as always, who should be part of Tsuna's harem?**

 **The result of the first poll.**

 **-Yui 46 votes: "Why me? I am no interest in him." *Blush***

 **-Rin 41 votes: "Mikan's friend, if he is her friend, he must be reliable."**

 **-Kyouko Kirisaki 34: "I will do my best for everyone." *idol smile***

 **-Run 32 votes: "I still like Rito, but I will try to learn more about the new kid."**

 **-Haru (32 votes)/ Chrome (48 votes)/ Kyoko (34 votes): "Yeah, we are still in the top in Tsuna's heart!" Cue to two other girls blushing**

 **-Risa 28 votes: "He seemed too innocent for my taste, let's make lose his innocence. Plus, in his harem I can have a lot of fun."**

 **-Yami 44 votes: "I am happy to have as my friend, and nothing more... for now" she walk away whispering the last part.**

 **-Mikan 26 vote: "Wow, I have really gone up in the rankings."**

 **-Mea 36 votes: "I will turn him into my slave."**

 **-Momo 39 vote: "As long as he doesn't mess with my plan and entertain me with his friend, power, strength and handsomeness and hotness, I won't make him dissappear" She said not knowing what she truly said.**

 **-Riko with surprising 35 votes, impressive, she is in the top five in the poll: "Why am I here? I am boy, I just stuck in a girl body. I have no interest in Tsuna, do I?"**

 **-Nana 33 votes: "I don't know what to feel with all that have happened, but he is kind of cute, since he reminds me of an animal of this planet, a little cub, a baby the king of all animals of this planet. I do have a foundness for animals."**

 **-Nemesis 30 vote: "I can't wait to see this boy that my two assassins had a thing for him."**

 **-Lala 30 vote: "It's fun to be pair with him. But I still love Rito but maybe Tsuna can change my mind depending on you guys."**

 **-Haruna 23 vote: "It is kind of weird to go out with your cousin even though in some anime, it does happen, so then maybe..."**

 **-Yuni 33 vote: "Tsuna-sama is so kind that I wouldn't mind being showered by it, (*mumbled*) and maybe by his body."**

 **-Aya 21 vote: "I would love to honor Saki-sama, by serving Tsunayoshi-sama."**

 **-Mio 24 vote: "It's going to be fun to be with Tsuna, he is gathering so many girls, I can imagine myself foundling all of their breast."**

 **-Tearju 29 vote: "Yami is so close to him, I want to know more about him. How did he made such progress with her in a single day then I did in all the time I spend with her? I want to know more about him."**

 **-Saki 27 vote: "Tsuna-sama is so powerful, that just being next to him make me more beautiful, I want to stay by his side and be known to the world."**

 **-Ryoko 30 vote: "He will be a cute cub to tease, and I will enjoy every moment of it."**

 **-Akiho: 30 votes "My little cousin, weird but yeah!"**

 **-Oshizu: 27 votes**

 **-Selphie: 26 votes**

* * *

 **-Should I transform Rito into a female to messed up everything or just do it in a omake for fun?**

 **-6 vote for the story**

 **\- 1 vote for the omake**

* * *

 **-Should Tsuna become a king of the universe as well as a mafia don?**

 **-7 vote for it**

 **-no vote against it, well I guess no one can be better leader.**

* * *

 **-I also want to ask you guys which Katekyo characters you guys want next.**

 **-Ken/ Chisuka:1 vote**

 **-Vongola Primo: 1 vote**

 **-Emma 9 votes**

 **-Mukuro: 2 vote**

 **-Varia: 1 vote**

 **-Dino 2 votes**

 **-Chrome: 3 votes**

 **-Hibari : 4 vote**

 **-Bel : 1 vote**

 **-00 (Byakuran) 3 votes**

* * *

 **Please continue voting, everyone.**

 **I will thank you guys for voting and reviewing:**

 **Thank you all for voting this much and reviewing these much:**

 **-Indominus: Here is the new one.**

 **-jordanlink7856: Why 'Hello God'? I don't really understand.**

* * *

 **Thank you all, please continue following my story.**


	23. Chapter 22

**Hey everyone, sorry for the late update. I have been busy with my school work, but don't worry I am working on other stories, I will update soon enough. I wanted to thank personally Benkei Urahara, he is doing a similar story to mine but I prefer it, maybe because I always like other stories better. And it made me want to redo this story into another direction. However I would continue updating this story.**

 **I am doing the disclaimer this time: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and To love ru, he only owns this story and his OCs.**

* * *

 **To Love Tsu Chapter 22:**

* * *

 _ **Previously:**_

 _ **As the smoke continue to disappear, they began to see small forms in the smoke, four exactly. When it finally completely disappeared, the four small forms were revealed in front of our heroes. Everything had different hair color, black, red, blond, and pink, which kind of resembled to the people who were at their place.**_

" _ **I heard before I fall asleep, a little girl call the man who took care of her, 'Daddy'. So, since you have been taking care of me unlike any people I ever met, I called you by that name." Mea explained cutely, she looked away from her as she said: "But if you don't want, I can stop." She seemed to be tearing up.**_

 _ **Tsuna couldn't refuse as almost all the people in the room, "You can call me that if you want"**_

" _ **Daddy!" she said as she hugged him back.**_

" _ **In case you were wondering, we are home early because he need to present an exposé on a company given by our teacher. But we are having a hard time to find a lot of information on it like the CEO."**_

" _ **Anyways, what is the name of the company?" Tsuna asked wondering why they were having such a hard time finding out about a single company.**_

" _ **It's Vongole Company!"**_

* * *

 _(God's POV) (*meaning mine and not any character's POV*)_

'A headache is coming' Tsuna thought as he could have guess that Reborn must have something do with it. He was also wondering about why didn't Mikan ask him for information about that as Reborn told everybody about Vongola. Then he remembered that he was with her in the bathroom when that happened. He blushed at that memory.

"Well, I guess I can give some information about the CEO." Tsuna told the girls who immediately looked at him with hope.

"You can?! How do you know that?!" Sachi asked him as she looked at him with puppy's eyes with Mami because it could increase their grade as they weren't as good as Mikan in school.

Tsuna was kind of surprised by their attitude, he didn't expect them to react like that and had a hard time to resist the puppy eyes. Well, he had to admit that Mea's eyes were cuter. He didn't really know if he wanted to tell the truth.

Mikan was wondering about Vongole Company, she knew that Tsuna had a link with Vongola, that it was link to mafia and could have guess that the two of them are linked but she didn't know everything about Tsuna. True, she was waiting for Tsuna to tell her everything himself. She trusted him completely and let him the time to decide when he wanted to tell him.

"Well…" Tsuna tried to explain without involving them into the mafia.

Momo, seeing that her darling was in trouble, she decided to help him: "Tsuna is the grandson of the CEO and is going to become the CEO in the future."

To say that Sachi and Mami were surprised was an understatement, the guy in front of them was going to become the CEO of the company who stood at the top of the technologies' market. Mikan understood what was said underneath the lines, Tsuna was going to become the leader of Vongola, whatever position it had in the mafia world.

"Awesome!" Sachi and Mami both said at the same time as they looked into each other's eyes to check that they had the same idea. "How about you come with us tomorrow to present the company? It would help us a lot." They looked at him with once again puppy's eyes.

Mikan sighed as she knew that Tsuna wasn't going to decline as he couldn't never decline any demand from another person. He was this nice. She knew it but she didn't like the fact that he would come to her school as her friends had another reason in mind for him to come and it couldn't hand well for her and Tsuna.

Tsuna finally agreed, as most of the other people around smiled as they saw that he could never refuse a demand from almost anybody. They didn't need Fuuta's ranking to know that. Mea looked up towards the teen that was holding her and said:

"You are really influenceable, Daddy!" She said smiling like it was the best thing in the world. Tsuna found himself thinking that it was so horribly true. He felt depressed at that. People around began to laugh at that.

"Then, we don't have to do anything else. We are going home. We have homework to do to prepare for the other tests tomorrow." Mami and Sachi said as they winked at Mikan telling her to enjoy the time alone with him to go farther as they would have time tomorrow to ask him everything they want about their relationship.

"Can I visit the house, Daddy? I have never visited a house before." Mea asked with once again puppy's eyes knowing he couldn't refuse any demand especially from her.

"Fine." Tsuna said as Momo once again smiled as she knew more about the house than him.

"If you want, I can show you everything including the two safaris that Onee-san made for Nana and me." Momo said as she was still taking care of her sister who payed attention.

"Sis, you mean that Onee-san made us cyberspace that allows to store our friends." Little Nana asked happy to hear that she had a space which can store her future animal friends. She couldn't wait to see them but weirdly she seemed to prefer to stay close to Natsu delaying meeting them.

Yami wanted to stay close to the boy, so she agreed to visit the house with him, frankly she wanted to hold his hands at least but he seemed to busy holding that red hair little girl. She just settled for tugging his sleeve.

Tsuna looked at Eve with a small smile and asked her: "What do you want, little one?"

Eve felt her cheek reddened from the smile he gave her. She then responded shyly: "I want to come with you, and you can call me Eve."

"Sure, Eve. You can come, you can give your hand if you want." Tsuna said smiling at her, giving her his hand that he didn't need to support Mea. Eve quickly held his hand happy to be closer to him.

Mea, seeing her reaction, unconsciously used her hair to connect herself to Eve to see what she was thinking. She found herself the need to help Eve for some reason. As she connected herself with Eve and saw that she wanted to be held the same way she was. She smirked at that. That girl was jealous of her for the attention he gave her.

Tsuna looked at her weirdly as he saw her hair connected to her sister. He could have guessed that she was reading her sister mind. As he saw her smirk, he wondered what she saw from her mind.

"Then if you all want to do a tour of this house, follow me." Momo said as she went in front of them. She kind of wanted to hold Tsuna's hand, but she could deprive herself from the scene in front of him. He was so fatherly when he took care of both of those kids. Nana was kind of exited to see the cyberspace where all her friends of the future were.

"We are right behind you." Tsuna said as he took his time. Eve held Tsuna's hand and Tearju's. Tsuna was happy to see the little Yami smiling. It wasn't really a sight he saw a lot with herself of the present. So Momo was followed by Tsuna, the three children of the past, Tearju, Rin, while the other took care of making food for everyone.

They did a tour of the house. It was quick tour, then they did a tour of Momo's, Nana's and Lala's rooms in their spacecraft that wasn't part of the house but was link to their house. Once they did, Momo showed her cyberspace first with all the plants. Tsuna seemed happy to see a lot of plants. The only problem is that he didn't know a lot of about plants. Momo proposed to help him with that. He could come once a week she could introduce him to different species.

However, they didn't spend a lot of time in there, as Nana wanted to see animals as well as Mea as they didn't really care about plants. Momo kind of glared at them, but Tsuna apologized for them making Momo accept quickly the apology and decided to let them go to Nana's cyberspace to see some animals.

When they arrived with Tsuna, Mea jumped from Tsuna's arm to see all the animals and to play with them. Tsuna sat down and observe the two girls play with the animals. He saw that Eve didn't go there as if she was scare of the animals. Tsuna smiled at her, he took her in between his two hands, and put her on his lap so she could observe from far way but comfortable. Mea came back wondering about when they were eating.

But as she came back she saw from a distance, a zone full of water that seemed to produce smoke. She heard about it, it was a hot spring. She always wanted try this. She went to Tsuna to ask him if she could go in it. Tsuna smiled at her attitude but told her that the girls were making food for them so they didn't have time to bath. Maybe they could do it after.

So, they went back to the house to see how the other were doing. As they arrived, they saw that they already prepare lunch for everybody. Tsuna smiled as he thanked them for doing that. They all eat together except for Tsuna feeding Mea as she asked him to do that and Tsuna couldn't say no once again. Fuuta was really right about his ranking: he would never say no to any request.

He really needed to learn to say no to some request, or he would have problems as a future don. Any ways, they continued and finish lunch. They still had time before going to the amusement park, so Mea told Tsuna that she wanted to try a hot spring before going. Lala told them that they had that in Nana's safari and they could use before going to the park.

Of course, the three little girls agreed as long as Tsuna bathed with them. Tsuna wanted to say no, but with some convincing of the girls and some puppy eyes, he agreed as well as the other girls as long as he wore a blindfold.

Tsuna went there wearing only a towel and a blindfold around his eyes. He was guided by Mea and Momo into the bath. He was a little weird out by the situation as he couldn't see anything, and only smell, touch and hear what was happening around him. He could feel the difference of the skin between the young Mea and the older Momo. Mea was more soft while Momo felt nicer in another way.

He arrived at the hot spring, as he felt the heat from the water. He smelled also the presence of the others girls. He felt his cheek reddened at the scent, he was reminded of an unwanted scene, in the hot spring with Kyoko, Haru and Yuni.

HE could smell the presence of the other girls. He blushed at his perverted mind, as he imagined them naked. He began to sit down in the warm water which was helping him relax from his stress but not from his reddening cheeks. He heard and tensed up quickly as another person sat next to him as the two girls already let go his hand to enjoy the bath.

He felt a head on his shoulder which made shivered in surprise. "You have some quite beautiful friends." The girl declared without too much emotion which Tsuna easily guessed it was Mikan and she was annoyed by the girls' presence. But he also felt from some happiness especially with her action of putting her head on his shoulder.

Little did he know that Mikan was doing with that action, she was showing the other girls that Tsuna was hers first, and she wasn't going to let him go that easily. Frankly she was jealous of Mea and Momo for having slept with Tsuna and Momo seemed to have enjoy his company in the night and felt closer to him as she blushed each time it was mentioned.

She wanted to spend a night with him alone, a moment without Yami or Momo just like she had in bathroom. She didn't like the way Mea seemed of her in experimentation with Tsuna. However she knew she also had a new enemy, her brother's female side who seemed to be quite close to him in the future.

She still thought it was weird of thinking her brother as her rival. "Do you mind if you wash my back, Tsuna-kun?" She asked making them remember old time sake, when they used to take back together with Rito.

Tsuna blushed as it wouldn't be as innocent as before when Mikan always asked to wash her back because he was "gifted", they were older and it was an act that only intimated couple did but frankly he didn't mind getting closer to Mikan, and her question showed that neither did she. "F-fine."

The other girls couldn't say anything in front of the scene because of Mikan's small glare, and Momo making sure they didn't interfere, because it was because of Mikan that she was this close to Tsuna. Tsuna proceeded to wash her back with the help of Mikan because he didn't want to miss her back and touch some unwanted part of her, not that she would really mind. Mikan responded with some moans at his even greater skills than before and she could even imagine, especially with his "gifted" hands. She couldn't help to imagine it being used for something else.

The girls tried to ignore the noise she was making but one little girl decided to not ignore it as she smirked deviously even if she also felt a small unhappy feeling in her stomach with was quickly erased when she saw the face of the other girls and found an interesting idea as her hair seemed to begin moving on their own towards Tsuna.

Tsuna suddenly felt something against his leg, he quickly flinched at the touch making him touch something too low, her ass. Mikan moaned in surprised at his action: "Sorry, it's just-" Tsuna quickly apologized.

"No, just warn me if you want to do something like that." Mikan said blushing at the boldness of her boyfriend. The girls were having a hard time containing themselves and of course the Tsundere snapped first with Yui and Nana: "Stop doing shameless things!"

"No, at least let me explain…" Tsuna began saying as he turned around trying to find an explanation about what happened, and since he had a blindfolded he couldn't see anything. But he could sense an ominous presence as his intuition was screaming at him about some kind of danger.

Momo saw for him that Mea had something planned especially because of her smirk, and it wasn't going to end well as all her hair rose and grew longer. "Watch out, Tsu-kun!" Momo tried to warn him but it was too late as all of her hair aught Tsuna and put him in the air as she began to wash him with her hair.

"I am going to wash you now, Daddy!" Mea said with a smile that screamed yandere. After a minute or so of a disturbing moment even for the author, Tsuna was put on the ground of the hot spring completely clean but still felt dirty in a way while Mea smiling childishly happy to have help her daddy be clean. Most of them were kind of scared of what the 'innocent' could do but also felt excited at what they say, they almost saw everything but still missed one thing what was going to be important. Tsuna's blindfold had disappeared and he could see everything.

* * *

 **Stay tuned to find out!**

 **-The same polls as always, who should be part of Tsuna's harem?**

 **The result of the first poll.**

 **-Yui 46 votes: "Why me? I am no interest in him." *Blush***

 **-Rin 41 votes: "Mikan's friend, if he is her friend, he must be reliable."**

 **-Kyouko Kirisaki 34: "I will do my best for everyone." *idol smile***

 **-Run 32 votes: "I still like Rito, but I will try to learn more about the new kid."**

 **-Haru (32 votes)/ Chrome (48 votes)/ Kyoko (34 votes): "Yeah, we are still in the top in Tsuna's heart!" Cue to two other girls blushing**

 **-Risa 28 votes: "He seemed too innocent for my taste, let's make lose his innocence. Plus, in his harem I can have a lot of fun."**

 **-Yami 44 votes: "I am happy to have as my friend, and nothing more... for now" she walk away whispering the last part.**

 **-Mikan 26 vote: "Wow, I have really gone up in the rankings."**

 **-Mea 36 votes: "I will turn him into my slave."**

 **-Momo 39 vote: "As long as he doesn't mess with my plan and entertain me with his friend, power, strength and handsomeness and hotness, I won't make him dissappear" She said not knowing what she truly said.**

 **-Riko with surprising 35 votes, impressive, she is in the top five in the poll: "Why am I here? I am boy, I just stuck in a girl body. I have no interest in Tsuna, do I?"**

 **-Nana 33 votes: "I don't know what to feel with all that have happened, but he is kind of cute, since he reminds me of an animal of this planet, a little cub, a baby the king of all animals of this planet. I do have a foundness for animals."**

 **-Nemesis 30 vote: "I can't wait to see this boy that my two assassins had a thing for him."**

 **-Lala 30 vote: "It's fun to be pair with him. But I still love Rito but maybe Tsuna can change my mind depending on you guys."**

 **-Haruna 23 vote: "It is kind of weird to go out with your cousin even though in some anime, it does happen, so then maybe..."**

 **-Yuni 33 vote: "Tsuna-sama is so kind that I wouldn't mind being showered by it, (*mumbled*) and maybe by his body."**

 **-Aya 21 vote: "I would love to honor Saki-sama, by serving Tsunayoshi-sama."**

 **-Mio 24 vote: "It's going to be fun to be with Tsuna, he is gathering so many girls, I can imagine myself foundling all of their breast."**

 **-Tearju 29 vote: "Yami is so close to him, I want to know more about him. How did he made such progress with her in a single day then I did in all the time I spend with her? I want to know more about him."**

 **-Saki 27 vote: "Tsuna-sama is so powerful, that just being next to him make me more beautiful, I want to stay by his side and be known to the world."**

 **-Ryoko 30 vote: "He will be a cute cub to tease, and I will enjoy every moment of it."**

 **-Akiho: 30 votes "My little cousin, weird but yeah!"**

 **-Oshizu: 27 votes**

* * *

 **Please continue voting, everyone.**

 **I will thank you guys for voting and reviewing:**

 **Thank you all for voting this much and reviewing these much:**

 **-Indominus: Here is the new one.**

 **-HolyKnight5: Well don't worry, everything is already plan. Just stay tune to find out.**

 **-Crash Barecode: EXTREME thanks!**

 **-Adragonoid75: Thanks, don't worry, it doesn't really matter. Sorry for not updating every week.**

 **Thank you all, please continue following my story.**


End file.
